Myrlinna
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: What is Merlin was a woman? Arthur/femMerlin.Some Gwen/Lancelot and Morgana/oc in later chapters.
1. The dragons call

**Authors note: This is based on the new television show Merlin it might not always really follow the episodes I haven't decided yet .This first one pretty much follows the first episodes with a few changes as Arthur wouldn't swing his mace at a girl nor would a female Merlin flirt with Gwen. I only own Myrlinna and I don't really own her because shes based on of this chapter is just the first episode with Merlin's name changed but It will improve. And go further away from the episodes as the romance progresses.**

_Everyone's heard of Merlin. Women were often written out of history in the olden days but Queen Myrlinna the great sorceress is one of the most extreme examples. They changed Queen Myrlinna into Merlin, Arthur's old teacher when she was really his wife. This is the true story no one has heard before._

No young woman no matter how great can know her destiny.  
She cannot guess her part in the great story that is about to unfold.  
Like everyone she must live and learn.  
And so it will be for the young sorceress arriving at the gates of Camelot.  
A girl that will in time be shunned by legend.  
Her name Myrlinna.

Myrlinna was tired when she finally reached Camelot she noticed a crowd of people surrounding the main square a man had just been executed. The King read the sentence "Anyone caught practising witchcraft will be sentenced to death"  
Myrlinna was horrified magic was what she was good at if she couldn't do magic what was her purpose?  
"No you killed my son" the screeches of an old hag were heard. Myrlinna couldn't help but think, I hope I don't end up like that. But the flash of vanity was short lived.  
"It is you who is ignorant and by the end of this festival you will share my tears and eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." The hag disappeared laughing.

Myrlinna melted into the crowd, and found the physicians quarters in the castle.  
"Gaius? Hello?"  
The elderly man turned to look at her and the balcony collapsed. Without thinking Myrlinna froze the falling man and moved his bed underneath him. It collapsed.  
"What did you just do?" he demanded standing up.  
"Nothing"  
"If anyone had seen that."  
"I er"  
"Where did you learn magic?"  
"I didn't"  
"Oh come on that doesn't just happen."  
"I've never studied magic"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Myrlinna"  
"Hunith's daughter"  
"Yes"

Myrlinna settled in quickly she was happy helping Gaius she had a kind heart. And in all honesty most patients were happy to have her there she was a pretty girl with a heart of gold.

She was doing a typical errand for Gaius when she saw them a group of young men probably all rich hassling a girl who quite clearly wanted to get away. She was begging  
"Leave me alone please" and half undressed she ran and tripped, Myrlinna bent down to help her up.  
"Come on that's enough my friend" she addressed a young man about twenty with blond hair who was obviously in charge.  
"Sorry do I know you?"  
"I don't think so"  
"You called me friend"  
"That was my mistake"  
"Yes it was"  
"I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass"  
A few weak chuckles were heard.  
"Nor I a wench who could be so stupid." The girl who Myrlinna had rescued had run by this point.  
"Well wench if you lost us our fun you'll have to take her place."  
"I wouldn't if I were you."  
"What are you going to do?"  
He grabbed Myrlinna who drew a knife from her skirts and pointed it at him. His reaction changed in a second and Myrlinna found her arm twisted behind her back.  
"It's a fantasy world you live in where you think you are the king."  
"No, I'm his son... Arthur."

Myrlinna found herself thrown in prison for threatening Prince Arthur.  
She allowed herself to drift off to sleep but was awoken by a voice calling  
"Myrlinna Myrlinna" she searched her cell to try and find where it was coming from but was interrupted by Gaius bursting in.  
"Myrlinna you never cease to amaze me someone like you should be lying low not picking fights with the prince, now come on I've managed to secure your release."  
"Thank you"  
"Well there is a small price to pay"

Why me? Myrlinna thought as she was pelted as she sat in the pelted with rotten vegetables wasn't that bad it was the humiliation she was a proud girl. This was her downfall a seventeen year old girl alone save Gaius she couldn't use her powers and could command no chain of thought was broken when the peasants stopped throwing stuff at her the girl who she had rescued came up to her.  
"I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morganna's maid. I came to say thank you."  
"I'm Myrlinna I'm Gaius the physicians ward slash delivery girl slash whatever needs doing really."  
"I'm glad you stood up to him. I hate it when those men can have any girl they want willingly or unwillingly."  
"Well I won't let them have me, not that they'd want me now."  
"Well thank you" Gwen began to leave.  
"Excuse me Gwen"  
"Yes"  
"You may want to run"

Everything was fine until a few days later she met with Arthur again.  
"I heard you had rotten vegetables for lunch last week"  
She ignored him.  
"Oh it's no fun if you walk away."  
She froze.  
"From you?"  
"I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."  
"Look I told you your an ass I just didn't realise you're a royal one."  
"I wouldn't insult me If I were you. I've been trained to kill since birth."  
"Wow and how long have you been training to be a prat?"  
Arthur drew his sword.  
"That is not how you should address me"  
"Sorry"  
"That's better" Arthur put his sword back but Myrlinna's pride had to ruin it.  
"How long have you been training to be a prat my lord?" she did a highly exaggerated curtsey.  
"Don't insult me wench." Arthur redrew his sword.  
Myrlinna drew her knife again It would be no defence if Arthur did want to attack her but she wouldn't surrender just because he was a strong young man with a sword and she just a small girl with a knife.  
A few guards went to arrest her again.  
"No" Arthur stopped them.  
"She may be a stupid wench but she's a brave one." then to Myrlinna "Have you got a name?"  
"Myrlinna" she told him and to her sunrise he just let her walk away.  
He was an idiot. If he's the next King I'm leaving Camelot when his Father dies. She thought.

That night she heard the voice calling her again. It was driving her crazy she had to find out what it was. She snuck down from her room trying not to wake Gaius, crossed the courtyard and made the guards dice fly into the next room so she could sneak past. She followed the sound of the voice into a cavern and found herself face to face with a huge dragon. It spoke to her.  
"How small you are for such a great destiny"  
"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"  
"Your gifts Myrlinna were given to you for a reason."  
"So there is a reason?"  
"Arthur is the once and future king that will unite Albion"  
"Right?" she said unsurely.  
"He faces many threats, friend and foe alike."  
"I don't see what this has to do with me."  
"Without you Arthur will fail, without you there will be no Albion, Arthur will have no legacy no bloodline. You will be his wife the great warrior king and his sorceress Queen. And your sons and their sons and their sons will rule for centuries."  
"No, you've got this wrong."  
"There is no right or wrong only what is and what isn't."  
"No, I'm serious if anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead in fact I'll give them a hand."  
The dragon laughed.  
"None of us can choose our destiny Myrlinna and none of us can escape it."  
"No, no way no I am not marrying him I am not having his sons not even to be Queen of Albion. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."  
"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that."  
The dragon flew of leaving Myrlinna shouting.  
"No wait I need to know more."

Myrlinna thought about the dragon's words all day that night was the dance Myrlinna came with Gaius she hadn't wanted to but Lady Morganna had offered her a dress she no longer wanted Morganna and Myrlinna were about the same size. Myrlinna of 'Linna' as she had become known had befriended both Morganna and Gwen quickly. Not wanting to upset Morganna, Myrlinna had decided to go.  
"Morganna looks great doesn't she?" asked Gwen appearing at Myrlinna's side.  
"Yes"  
"Some people are just born to be Queen"  
"No" she said without thinking wait? Was she jealous.  
"I hope so one day" said Gwen misinterpreting Mrylinna's meaning.  
"Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Me apparently she thought but just shook her head as Gwen left.

**Arthur's POV  
**None of the maidens here caught his eye they were all the same he would sometimes seep with girl who took his fancy but l the girls were the same no personality except Morganna and Arthur thought of her as a sister. He stopped this complaining to himself when her saw that girl, Myrlinna if he remembered correctly. He couldn't stop himself from whispering.  
"God have mercy"  
She was beautiful. She wore what was evidently an old dress of Morganna's there was no way she could afford one like that. Her hair hung loose down her back. She wasn't trying to look beautiful like Morganna did. This was natural and with such a fiery interesting personality Arthur had met his match he could help going over to her. She intrigued him.  
**  
Myrlinna's POV  
**"Gaius can I leave now?" she begged  
"No not until you dance with at least one young man" smirked the elderly physician.  
"Oh god here comes Arthur just what I need to get into more trouble."  
"You could just be polite"  
"He's an idiot"  
"But still..."  
Gaius quickly shut up as Arthur approached Myrlinna. To her surprise he offered her his hand.  
"May I have this dance?"  
Wait_ he _wanted to dance with _her_?  
Myrlinna remembered the Dragons words but what really swung it was that Gaius had told her she could leave after dancing with at least on young man."  
"Alright" she said excepting his hand allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor.  
"This doesn't mean I like you your still a stupid wench" he told her pulling her in with his hand around her waist.  
"I don't care Gaius won't let me leave until I dance with at least one man so I can go after this dance and you won't have to see me again tonight."  
"I hope I don't see you ever again I can't stand you" he twirled her around at this point when he pulled her back in she asked,  
"Then why did you ask me to dance?"  
He dipped her and said "Because If I don't dance with at least a few girls people begin to talk and all the others look the same but you look different I thought it might be interesting."  
"Thank you"  
"I didn't mean in a good way."  
"I know but It's the closest thing to a compliment I'm ever going to get from you isn't it?"  
"Probably."  
The dance ended Myrlinna walked away her waist tingling were his hand had been. _Idiot_ she thought but she had secretly enjoyed it. Everyone sat down. Gaius beckoned her over. They got no food but apparently the singer Lady Helen was brilliant so Myrlinna thought she may as well stay and listen to her.

Lady Helens voice was a beautiful as everyone said but something was wrong. People began to fall asleep too many to be a coincidence Myrlinna covered her ears. Soon she was the only one awake cobwebs covered the sleeping bodies. The words seemed more and more directed at Arthur and Myrlinna remembered the hag from a few days ago. Lady Helen or the hag drew a dagger.  
Myrlinna used her own magic to bring a chandelier crashing down on Lady Helen. Just as she aimed the dagger at Arthur. Everyone began to awake. The fall of the chandelier had turned lady Helen back into a hag whispers echoed through the hall. The hag launched her dagger at Arthur. Without thinking Myrlinna used her powers to slow the dagger and pulled Arthur out of the way. Myrlinna felt all eyes on her and the hag breathed its last.  
The King addressed her "You saved my boy's life"  
"Well um"  
"Don't be so modest you shall be rewarded."  
"No you don't have to your highness."  
"No this is something quite special you shall be awarded a position in the royal household you shall be Prince Arthur's maid."  
"Father" moaned Arthur.

**What do you think? I am not writing chapter two until I get at least on review.**


	2. Valiant

**Disclaimer: I own none of the character except Myrlinna and I'm not sure if I own her as she's just a female Merlin. A lot of this script is taken from the TV series but I have added, deleted and changed bits so it changes into a romance story.**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic.  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl.  
Her name  
Myrlinna

I save Arthurs life, and end up as his servant how is this fair? Myrlinna thought to herself as she brushed down Arthur's horse, he was practising fighting in the distance. Arthur had done everything possible to make her life more difficult. He had had her clean his chambers top to bottom with the smallest brush he could find, clean his armour, walk his hounds, mend his clothes, polish his boots and now she was grooming his horse his horse and it wasn't even mid day. The dragon is wrong there is no way I'll ever be his Queen.

That night when she got home she was so relieved collapsed into a chair.  
"How was your first day as Arthur's servant?"  
"Argh, I hate him he's so infuriating."  
"You seemed to enjoy dancing with him last night."  
"We spent the entire dance arguing."  
"He seemed to enjoy it"  
"He didn't he started the argument."  
"Maybe he's scared"  
"Of me? Why?"  
"Oh you'll see but this could be interesting."  
"Don't speak in riddles Gaius I'm too tired. Arthurs entering a tournament tomorrow and I have one night to learn how to put on armour."  
"Doesn't he have a manservant to do that?"  
"Not at the minute so I have to do that as well."  
Myrlinna used magic to open a book on armour right in front of her.  
"Myrlinna" Gaius warned.  
"It saves me using my arms they're sore thanks to Arthur"  
"My dear girl what would I do if you got caught?"  
"What would you do?"  
"I don't know"

"I hate this I do all the work and he gets all the credit."  
"He's the future King people expect so much of him maybe he's scared."

Fortunately Gwen who was a blacksmiths daughter helped 'Linna' as she called her to put the armour on. But it was much harder putting it on Arthur than putting it on one of Gwen's fathers wooden models.  
"You do know the tournament starts today" Arthur snapped  
"Yes sire" she sighed back.  
"Are you nervous?" she asked not being able to resist irritating her master.  
"I don't get nervous."  
"Really? I thought everyone got nervous."  
"Please just shut up." Arthur shouted at her.  
"Right" Myrlinna said finally "I think your ready"  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur snapped Myrlinna looked blank.  
"My sword"  
"Ooops sorry" Myrlinna smirked like an idiot knowing it would upset Arthur who got his own sword from the wrack glaring a Myrlinna as he did.

The tournament went well Arthur won all of his fights. He actually seemed noble and brave when he fought but he was still an arrogant jerk. Until a knight called Valiant fought his opponent fell but something was wrong Gaius was with the fallen knight Myrlinna decided to ask Gaius later.  
Valiant came over  
"I was impressed by your victories today" he told Arthur  
"Likewise" he replied as soon as he left Myrlinna muttered  
"creep" to her shock Arthur smirked. Their eyes met and for a moment everything was alright then Arthur ruined it.  
"Brush my tunic, polish my boots, sharpen my sword and clean my armour oh and my room." then he just walked off.

Of course Myrlinna used magic to clean all of Arthur's clothes, armour etc. But she had to clean his room by hand. She wished he'd ask for a manservant then she would only have to clean his room and mend his clothes instead of doing two jobs. Unfortunately Gaius walked in while Arthurs equipment was being cleaned by magic. Everything fell to the floor.  
"Are you using magic again?"  
"No"  
"What's all this then?"  
Myrlinna shrugged. Gaius shook his head and walked out.

Myrlinna went to the armoury to drop off Arthurs armour. She heard a hiss but when she turned there was nothing there. Then she heard the hiss again it was coming from Valiant's shield she saw the eyes of one of the snakes blink. She felt a sword at her throat. It was Valiant she stood up to face him.  
"What were you doing to my shield?"  
"I... nothing, forgive me my lord it's just I've never seen such an impressive shield before." she hoped her innocent pretty face would get her out of this.  
"Well" he stepped closer to her sheathing his sword again "I suppose there's no harm done, your Prince Arthurs maid aren't you?"  
"Yes my lord" Myrlinna hated it when she had to act submissive but angering Valiant until she knew what she was up against.  
"Of course I won't tell Prince Arthur about this." He began  
"Thank you my lord."  
"If you give me a kiss." He finished.  
"But my lord."She protested.  
Valiant made a grab for her.  
What is it about me that men find so attractive? Myrlinna thought she wasn't anything special apart from her magic which they knew nothing about.  
She struggled against his chest.  
"Let me go"  
But he pushed her against the wall.  
She fought against him. She knew the only way to avoid being raped was magic. She was about to cast a spell when she heard  
"Let her go Valiant." It was Arthur.  
"Of course your highness" he said 'your highness' with contempt and dropped Myrlinna. Valiant turned to leave Arthur glared at him as he did so. When he left Arthur turned to Myrlinna.  
"What do you think you were doing?"  
"I was delivering your armour and he attacked me."  
Arthur offered her his hand and helped her up.  
"I guess we're even now huh?" Myrlinna asked.  
To her surprise Arthur smiled at her.  
They left together "I better take you back to Gaius we don't know if Valiant's still hanging around."  
"You don't have to"  
"I know" but Arthur walked her back anyway they stayed in an uncomfortable silence.  
"Arthur?" Myrlinna asked finally  
"Yes"  
"Kick his arse in the tournament."  
Arthur chuckled at this.  
As Myrlinna reached the door Arthur called  
"Oh wench, this doesn't mean I like you"  
Myrlinna turned to face him.  
"I don't like you either." Then she disappeared into Gaius's rooms before he could reply.

"What took you so long? I need you to deliver this to Knight Valiant." Gaius told her as soon as she entered the room.  
"I'm not going anywhere near that man. He tried to rape me."  
Gaius dropped the bottle of medicine in his hand. Myrlinna froze it and moved it onto the table.  
"What? Are you alright?"  
"He didn't succeed luckily Arthur decided to come to the armoury I think he was hoping I hadn't delivered his equipment so he could punish me. But he made Valiant leave me alone."  
"So Arthurs not that bad then?"  
"I still don't like him, he doesn't like me either."  
"Then why did he insist on making sure you got back here safely."  
"I don't know"  
Gaius smiled knowingly. Myrlinna went into her room. Stupid Gaius, stupid Arthur.

The next morning was slightly awkward. "Not bad" Arthur told her inspecting her work. Myrlinna smiled this was a compliment from Arthur.  
"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything."  
"How old are you? Nineteen? Twenty? You could learn how to dress yourself."  
"Shut up"  
Without replying Myrlinna got him dressed using as much magic as she could get away with without being caught. She then handed him his sword and helmet.  
"That was much better."  
Myrlinna smirked proudly.  
Then he continued  
"Not that it could of got any worse."  
"I'm a fast learner."  
"I hope for your sake that's true."  
"Good luck"  
He didn't reply and just walked past her.

Myrlinna stayed in the background as Arthur walked into the ring. Myrlinna smiled happily but she wasn't sure why.  
"Are you by any chance beginning to enjoy your service?" Gaius appeared beside her.  
"Well...It's not completely horrible all the time." she admitted.  
"Yes" she called joining in with the crowd when Arthur gained any advantage.  
When Valiant fought again Myrlinna was the only one rooting for Valiant's opponent Knight Ewan. But something was wrong. The knight suddenly collapsed. Valiant had won.  
Myrlinna hurried with her duties helping Arthur and rushed home to ask Gaius what was happening.  
"How is he?"  
"Not good, look at this these two small wounds. Snakebite."  
"How can he have been bitten by a snake he was in a tournament."  
"I don't know"  
"Can't you do anything?"  
"Well if it's snakebite I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to come up with an antidote."  
"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote."  
"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him, he'll die."  
"He was fighting Knight Valiant." Was it possible? Myrlinna needed to find proof.

She followed Valiant and pushed door open his door carefully just enough to see inside. Valiant took a mouse and held it over his shield. The three snakes on the shield all came to life and ate the mouse. Myrlinna ran but Valiant heard her and went to investigate. Luckily she managed to stay hidden.

Myrlinna just burst in on Gaius.  
"The snakes on Valiant's shield come alive he's using magic."  
"Are you sure"  
"If he's using magic to win he can't lose a single fight and his opponents will die. I have to tell Arthur."  
"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"  
"I know what I saw."  
"How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"  
"Does it matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament."  
"King Uther will never take the word of a servant over that of a knight."  
"So my world counts for nothing?"  
"My dear girl I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the king is concerned."

Myrlinna stared in shock at Arthur's next opponent he was massive almost seven feet tall and broad as a house.  
"You're not really going to fight that?"  
"Yep he's strong as a bear but he's slow."  
"And you're fast?"  
"Exactly"  
Why was she worrying about Arthur? But she didn't want him to get hurt.  
"You're not worried are you?" Gaius asked her as she passed.  
"About Arthur? Of course not."

Myrlinna noticed the score board and told Gaius.  
"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final and he'll use the snake shield to kill him."  
Myrlinna couldn't let Arthur die. The dragon's words echoed in her head. I don't have to marry him I can just protect him she told herself trying to stop herself from believing the dragon's words were coming true. She checked Valiant was at the feast and headed to his chambers. She picked up his sword it was heavier than it looked but she still just about managed to trace the snake shape on the shield with it. She thought she heard a noise and turned around as she did a snake rose out of Valiant's shield. She struck its head off with Valiant's sword and the other two came out the shield. She picked out the stone head of the dead snake and ran.

Gaius extracted venom from the snake head and told her "I'll get started on the antidote."  
"I'm going to warn Arthur."  
"You'll need this." Gaius passed her the snake head "and Myrlinna that was very brave."

"You? You chopped its head off?"  
"Yes"  
"You're a girl"  
"I had noticed."  
"The snake comes from the shield and bites anyone who could beat him."  
"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."  
"Then how do you explain the snake bite?"  
"I know you don't like him, I don't either but that doesn't mean he's cheating."  
"When Gaius has finished the antidote knight Ewan will tell you what happened. If you fight him he will use the shield it's the only way he can beat you and you'll die. Please have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"  
"We have to talk to the king he'll listen to you, I'm just a servant girl my word doesn't count for anything."  
"Only if you swear to me this is true."  
"It is I swear."

"Father I have reason to believe Knight Valiant has been using magic to cheat in the tournament." Arthur told King Uther.  
"Do you have evidence?"  
"Yes we do"  
Arthur beckoned Myrlinna forward and she handed the king the snake head.  
"Let me see this shield" ordered Uther.  
Arthur drew his sword "Be careful father."  
"Myrlinna" Gaius whispered "Knight Ewan is dead." then he drew back.  
Arthur argued with his father "he's not going to let anyone see the snakes come alive."  
"Then how do I know this is true" demanded Uther.  
"We have a witness Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes which is why he lost."  
"Where is he?"  
"He should be here"  
"Wench" he snapped at Myrlinna "Where's Ewan"  
"He's dead" she hung her head  
"So you have no proof to support these allegations?" Uther asked his son.  
"No"  
"Have you seen Valiant using magic?"  
"No but my maid thought."  
"Your maid? You make these outrageous allegations against a knight on the word of your maid?"  
"I don't like her but believe she speaks the truth."  
"My lord am I really to be judged on some gossip from a bored wench?" Valiant asked Uther.  
Myrlinna lost her temper "I saw those snakes come alive" she screamed.  
"How dare you interrupt, guards arrest her." shouted the King.  
Myrlinna found herself being dragged away.  
"My lord." Valiant interrupted.  
"Wait" Uther ordered the guards.  
"I'm sure she was merely mistaken. No need to punish the girl."  
"You see this is how a true knight behaves with gallantry and honour."  
"My lords if your son is afraid to fight me I will accept his withdrawal" Valiant said.  
"Is this true do you with to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther asked Arthur  
"No"  
"Then what am I to make of these accusations?"  
"Obviously there has been a mistake. I withdraw the allegations and will fight accept my apology."  
"Accepted" said Valiant.  
Arthur stormed out Myrlinna was released she held Valiant's gaze just long enough for it to be taken as a threat and then followed Arthur.

She found him in his room his back to her he spoke.  
"I believed you. I trusted you and you made me look a complete fool."  
"Well it didn't go exactly to plan"  
"Didn't go to plan my Father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward. You humiliated me." he shouted turning pink  
"We can still stop Valiant."  
"I no longer require your services"  
"You're sacking me?"  
"I need a servant I can trust."  
"You can trust me"  
Arthur slapped her so hard she fell to the ground.  
"Get out of my sight" he yelled.

**Arthurs POV  
**Everyone thought he was a coward. Why had he trusted her? Because there was something about her that made him feel safe that made him feel good. He knew she was right but he wouldn't admit it. He wished he hadn't hit her. He got the same knotted feeling he got when Valiant had tried to rape her. She was so infuriating he wasn't sure whether to like her of hate her.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**Why was she so sad? She had hated being Arthur's servant? The dragon had been wrong and she was going to tell him that.  
"Where are you?" she called to the dragon "I just came to tell you you've got the wrong girl whatever you think my destiny is you're wrong ." she turned to leave when the dragon landed behind her.  
"If only it were that easy to escape destiny."  
"But how can I marry someone who hates me?"  
"One half can never truly hate that which makes it whole."  
"Great more riddles."  
"That your and Arthurs path lies together is but the truth."  
"What's that supposed to mean"  
"You know young sorceress this is not the end this is merely the beginning."  
"Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" Myrlinna screamed angrily as the dragon flew off.

Myrlinna was trying to work everything out on the steps of the castle when Gwen came to talk to her. She sat next to her and asked.  
"Is it true what you said about Valiant?" Myrlinna just nodded.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Why is this my responsibility all of a sudden?"  
"Because it is, isn't it?"  
"What do I do then"  
"I don't know"  
Myrlinna's eyes fell on a stone dog. And she had a thought. She made poor Gwen who thought her friend had gone insane hep her lift it into a wheelbarrow so she could take it to her room.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked her.  
"I must make everyone see the snakes for themselves, help me get this to my room."  
Gaius helped Myrlinna lift it out the wheelbarrow onto her bedroom floor.  
She found the magic book Gaius had given her and muttered "Mbay umdofay arisam quicam."  
"Mbay umdofay arisam quicam, Mbay umdofay arisam quicam" she tried all night every time she stopped concentrating she saw Arthur being killed by Valiant's snakes it didn't help that she could hear him practising fighting in the courtyard below.

Finally she gave up when she heard Arthur stop practising she had to try on more time to get him to withdraw.  
"I thought I told you to get out of my sight" Arthur said as soon as she entered his chamber. He stood in the middle of his room staring into the fire. But his eyes quickly flickered to her left cheek were she had a large purple bruise from when he'd hit her.  
"If you fight tomorrow Valiant will use the shield against you."  
"I know"  
"Then withdraw"  
"Don't you understand I can't withdraw I'm the future king I have to show I can lead men into battle."  
"If you fight you die"  
"Then I'll die  
"How can you do this?"  
"Do what?"  
"Face your death"  
"I have to it's my duty. I know I'm a coward but I have to do this."  
"You're not a coward"  
"I am I'm frightened"  
Myrlinna felt it was safe to walk over and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Being brave is not whether or not you feel fear. It's feeling fear and still going through with it. You're no coward. You're the bravest man I've ever met." And then she added "but your still an arrogant Jerk"  
Arthur smiled weakly and touched her bruised cheek.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you"  
"I don't mind I've had worse." She tried one last time.  
"Please"  
"No I have to do this"  
"I understand"  
Myrlinna turned and left. She was going to get this spell right if it killed her. Her chest felt knotted at the thought of what would happen if she failed.

**Arthur POV  
**Arthur should have been thinking about his impending death but his thoughts were on Myrlinna. Her words echoed through his head "Your the bravest man I've ever met."Women had called him brave before but there was something about Myrlinna that made people sure she spoke the truth or at least what she believed was the truth.  
"Let me help" A womans voice told him his couldn't help but feel a bit dissapointed when he saw it was Morganna. But he let her help him.  
"Arthur be careful" she called to him but It meant nothing to him he had always known Morganna loved him and wanted to be his queen. The thought of having a queen turned his thoughts back to Myrlinna. No. He told himself she would never be his. He didn't want her to be his. Did he?  
Arthur sighed it was too late to worry about that now, he stepped into the battleground and walked to his death.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**She must have chanted the same words over and over again she was falling asleep until she heard a bark. Suddenly wide awake she realised she'd done it. The dog ran at her growling and she moved out the way quickly slamming her door shut behind her. She ran past Gaius.  
"Don't go in my room I'll deal with it later."  
Myrlinna ran to the battleground and saw Arthur knocked to the ground by Valiant her heart almost stopped. But Arthur jumped back up. She hid behind a pillar near the stadium. Now was perfect everyone would see the snakes she began to chant,  
"Mbay umdofay arisam quicam, Mbay umdofay arisam quicam" the snakes slithered out of Valiant's shield towards Arthur. Myrlinna hadn't thought about this part.  
"Now they see you for what you really are" Arthur told Valiant.  
"Kill him" Valiant ordered the snakes. Arthur has no sword Myrlinna thought quickly she grabbed sword from the rack of other knights swords and threw it to Arthur she used magic to make sure it reached him but did it so it looked like a lucky throw.  
"Arthur" she shouted and she caught his attention he caught the sword.  
Arthur killed the snakes and Valiant easily he was a great warrior she would admit that now.  
Myrlinna couldn't stop smiling as everyone cheered their prince, but Gaius came running towards her shouting,  
"Oh my god what have you done?" she looked down to see her arm was covered in blood. She must have cut it on the sword she threw Arthur and not noticed. Gaius pulled her way before she lost too much blood but her eyes caught Arthurs just before she fainted.

Myrlinna woke up in her bed. "What happened?" she asked instead of Gaius's voice she heard another one, Arthur,  
"When picked up the sword you threw me you cut yourself and fainted from blood loss. You really need throwing lessons."  
Myrlinna smirked and got out of bed she still wore the dress she'd worn at the tournament.  
"I saved your life twice If anyone needs lessons it's you."  
"Once you saved my life once."  
"What about today?"  
"That doesn't count I'd have thought of something."  
"Arrogant, egotistical, fool"  
"Are you coming to the feast or are you going to stand here insulting me?"  
"I'm going to stand here insulting you."  
"Well good luck, I'm going to the feast bye."

"He likes you" Gaius told Myrlinna as soon as Arthur left.  
"No he doesn't"  
"Yes he does, he was supposed to take part in a ceremony where he would be crowned champion after winning the fight but instead he forfeited his place as champion to come and sit by your bedside for four hours."  
"What? He did that? Why?"  
"Because he likes you. Go on go to the feast you need some food and I've run out."  
Myrlinna was hungry so she decided to go.  
She saw Arthur who had already made his way halfway across the courtyard.  
"Arthur" he stopped allowing her to catch up but she suddenly felt dizzy and almost collapsed Arthur caught her.  
"I wanted to thank you for what you did."  
"Is that all you decided to come all this way for?"  
"No I decided to come to the feast Gaius has run out of food."  
"No he hasn't I he had a great cupboard full of it I saw it when I was waiting for you to wake up. You have been tricked."  
Myrlinna shrugged.  
"I suppose I may as well come now."  
They walked in silence until they reached the door of the great hall. Where Arthur grabbed her and pulled her aside.  
"I just want to say I made a mistake it was unfair to sack you."  
"Buy me a drink and we'll call it even." Myrlinna smiled.  
"Um I can't really be seen to be buying drinks for my servants."  
"Your servant? You sacked me, remember?"  
"Well I rehire you, my chambers need cleaning, my clothes need washing, my armour needs repairing, my boots need cleaning, my dogs need exercise, my fire place needs sweeping and my stables need mucking out."  
"Do I get a drink or not?"  
"Oh what the hell just this one time though don't do bragging about this Myrlinna."  
Myrlinna smiled up at him  
"What?" he asked  
"You called me Myrlinna"  
"That's your name, isn't it?"  
"Yes but you never said it before you usually call me wench or girl."  
Myrlinna took Arthurs arm as he lead her into the hall.

**Morganna's POV  
**Morganna waited at the door as instructed ready to take Arthurs arm but he walked in with Linna on his arm. Linna of all people. Morganna liked Linna but she had crossed a line. Arthur was hers. The way Arthur looked at her like he was trying to hide his feelings. In fact the only one fooled by Arthurs charade was Myrlinna she didn't realise he had feelings for her. She acted oblivious. Morganna would have to talk to Myrlinna. She was a kind girl she would understand Arthur was Morgnna's.


	3. The mark of Nimueh

**Disclaimer: I only own Myrlinna and I don't really own her shes a female version of merlin with a few of Morgana's lines as well.  
**  
In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

There was a plague in the land. Myrlinna had dropped everything when she heard to help Gaius. This would probably get her in trouble later as everything included dropping Prince Arthur's helmet on his foot. But Myrlinna had to help she would take the punishment later.  
"Aren't you scared you might catch something?" Myrlinna asked Gaius as she watched him go face to face with the dead body.  
"I'm a physician Myrlinna this is part of my job."  
They turned the body over the eyes were just white, the face was pale and blue veins bulged under the skin. Both Gaius and Myrlinna gasped horrified.  
Gaius and Myrlinna wheeled the body back to their chambers,  
"What have you got there?" Gwen asked appearing beside Myrlinna.  
"Nothing" she said moving in front of the cart, Gwen shouldn't see the horrible corpse Myrlinna thought quickly to distract her.  
"Has somebody been giving you flowers?"  
"No, sadly would you like one?"  
"Sure" Myrlinna said and quickly wove a single purple flower into her long, wavy black hair.  
"Hurry up girl" Gaius called.  
"I better go Gwen" Myrlinna said to her friend.  
"Oh Linna, before I forget Lady Morgana would like to talk to you this evening when you finished work."  
"Hurry up girl" Gaius called Myrlinna new she better hurry he only called her 'girl' when he was annoyed. She ran after him.

Gaius had never seen such an illness before. Myrlinna was trying to think up possibilities the most likely being sorcery when she herd her name shouted.  
"Myrlinna" Prince Arthur called her by her name now instead of 'wench' or 'girl' he was becoming kinder there wasn't a big improvement some days he was kind some days he treated her worse than a dog it depended on his mood. Today he wasn't in a good mood. Myrlinna couldn't blame him she had dropped his helmet on his foot. She opened the door,  
"I'm on my way, sorry I'm late and sorry about earlier."  
"Don't worry I'm getting used to it."  
His eyes fell upon the flower in her hair,  
"Has someone been giving you flowers?" to her shock he sounded angry.  
"Only Gwen" Arthur's mood did not improve.  
"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now."

When Arthur left Gaius's first words were,  
"He was jealous"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"When he thought someone gave you flowers he got angry. I told you he's in love with you."  
"No you told me he likes me, your wrong anyway."  
"We shall see my dear girl, we shall see."  
"Oh Gaius the King..." she said desperate to change the subject  
"I heard."  
"Why couldn't he tell you himself."  
"Because thats the way it is your a servant."  
"If he knew who I was..."  
"A dead servant."  
"Make up your mind you just said he's in love with me."  
"I believe he is but men like Arthur always put their duty first."  
"Then why do you keep encouraging me to like him back?"  
"I'm hoping it will keep you away from magic."  
"What will you tell the King" she asked changing the subject.  
"Magic, keep this covered up."  
"Why? I'm not your servant."  
"No your my dogsbody hurry up."

"What is it?" the king demanded of Gaius. A group of dead bodies lay on the floor of the throne room.  
"I don't know sire it's the second case I've seen today."  
"What do you think is the cause?"  
"I don't know sire the scientific process is the long one."  
"What do you think is most likely?"  
"The most likely cause is, sorcery."  
Uther began to order Arthur around "Find who did this, double the guards, patrol the town, arrest anyone suspected of sorcery and lend the physician your servant."  
"Myrlinna but why?"  
"We need Gaius to find a cure he needs all the help he can get."  
"Yes father."

Gaius worked Myrlinna hard even harder than Arthur worked her but she supposed it was because lives at steak rather than the state of Prince Arthur's clothes. But she was shocked when later that day Arthur and his guards burst in.  
"We've been ordered to search every room in the tower." Arthur said  
"What for?" asked Gaius.  
"The sorcerer"  
"why would he be here?" asked Gaius  
"I'm just doing my job."  
Myrlinna had a terrible thought. The magic book Gaius gave her.  
"Myrlinna come here. Look what I've found." Arthur called from her room.  
Oh god he's caught me. She thought but to her relief he was looking inside an empty cupboard her room was a mess.  
"I found a place where you can put things, It's called a cupboard. You know your so much better at cleaning my chambers than your own."  
"I get paid to clean yours" she answered. As Arthur was distracted for a second Myrlinna magicked her blanket over the magic book on the floor.  
Arthur left quite content. But Myrlinna's carelessness earned her a slap around the face from Gaius. It wasn't hard more to make a point than to hurt her. She wasn't bothered she still had slightly yellowish bruise on her cheek from where Arthur had slapped her the first time he'd fired her. He seemed to fire her everyday now but he'd always rehire her as soon as he wanted something doing.  
"Never be so foolish again you could have been caught. You have to hide that book."  
"No we must use it maybe and I can find a cure."  
"You want to practice magic when the whole kingdoms looking for a sorcerer?"  
"If I don't how will I become a great sorceress."  
"Your time will come."  
"When?"  
"Patience is a virtue Myrlinna"  
"Then what do we do"  
"Use science to find a cure before this plague kill us all."

That evening as requested Myrlinna went to see Lady Morgana. She liked Morgana, she had once given her a dress so she could go to the banquet and had been there to save Arthur's life.  
"You wanted to see me Lady Morgana?" she asked.  
Morgana stood at the window and turned to face Myrlinna she had been crying. Gwen was at her side.  
"What's wrong Morgana?" Myrlinna asked "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Yes"  
"What?"  
"Don't take Arthur away from me."  
"I don't understand"  
"I've seen the way he looks at you."  
"I still don't understand"  
"He's in love with you."  
"No he's not."  
"No point denying it I know you're trying to win his heart and one day be Queen."  
"I do not seek to be Queen Morgana, he does not want me for his wife and even if he did I would refuse him."  
"What, even if he asked for your hand? why?"  
"I would make a poor queen Camelot deserves better and I would never do that to you I know how much you love him."  
"Thank you." Morgana whispered gratefully.  
"Friends?" Myrlinna asked unsurely.  
"Friends" Morgana agreed.

"Whats different about this one?" Gaius asked  
"She's a woman?"  
"Sometimes I wonder if your gifts went to the right person."  
"She's a courtier."  
"What does that mean?"  
"The disease isn't spread by touch or air as it's unlikely she had contact with peasants or even gone down to the town."  
"So whats the only thing they have in common?"  
"Water?"  
"Exactly."

Myrlinna was sent to get some water for Gaius to sample and soon after she came back Gwen came running in.  
"Gaius, my father please he's all I have."  
"Gwen I have no cure."  
"I wish there was something I could do."  
Gwen left in tears  
Myrlinna turned to Gaius "There must be something we can do"  
"Theres nothing"

Myrlinna ran to her room she had a plan. She found a spell in the magic book and that night snuck out. She snuck into Gwen's house placing the poultice she had created under Gwen's father's pillow careful not to wake him or his daughter. She muttered a spell and ran.

The next day Gwen called after her as she walked back to Gaius's chambers with supplies  
"Linna" Myrlinna turned  
"Look it's my father he's cured it's a miracle."  
"Well that's brilliant" smiled Myrlinna she was glad her gift had done something good for once.  
"You don't seem surprised."  
"Oh but I am"  
"It's strange I've told no one else yet you seem to know."  
"I'm psychic."  
"What am I thinking then?"  
"Your thinking I'm not psychic."  
Gwen laughed and then suddenly serious,  
"Thank you" Gwen said Myrlinna froze  
"What for?"  
"I dunno just thank you."  
"Your welcome"  
"Linna?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you mean what you said to Morgana?"  
"Of course I did."  
Gwen didn't look convinced.

"Guinevere I am arresting you for crimes in contreversion to the laws of Camelot" Arthur and some guards appeared and arrested Gwen.  
"Whats going on?" Myrlinna asked  
"She has been practicing sorcery."  
"But she's innocent."  
"How else do you explain the poultice and her fathers recovery?"  
"It wasn't her" Myrlinna protested  
"I can't turn a blind eye." Arthur left.  
Myrlinna was left thinking what have I done? she opened her mouth to call out to Arthur but Gaius grabbed her.  
"What have you done?"  
"I thought I could help for once I saw a chance to use my gifts for some good. I guess I screwed up but I can't let Gwen die.

Myrlinna ran to the throne room just in time to hear Uther proclaim  
"Death, I can only hope when you die this evil plague dies with you."  
no this is my fault Myrlinna allowed tears to fall freely down her face.  
Myrlinna ran she couldn't stay here.

Gwen's cell was cold and damp Myrlinna shuddered Gwen didn't deserve this if anyone deserved this it was her.  
"Gwen"  
"Linna"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's not your fault"  
"But.."  
"Just one thing please"  
"What?"  
"Remember me"  
"Your not going to die I won't let this happen."  
She left she had to confess and hope they showed mercy on the basis she could stop the plague.

**Arthur POV**

Myrlinna suddenly burst into the council room Arthur was about to tell her off being a servant and a woman there was no way she should be there.  
"It was me, It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father, Gwen is not the sorceress. I am" Arthur felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart with such force he almost fell backwards. What was she doing? He had seen the way she worked there was no way she was a sorceress.  
Gaius rose  
"Myrlinna are you mad?"  
"I cannot let her die for something I did." she turned to Uther "I place myself at your mercy." Arthur couldn't let her die his stomach felt knotted and his chest felt like it was on fire. He didn't understand why this affected him so.  
"Seize her" Uther ordered but Arthur interrupted  
"Father please theres no way Myrlinna is a sorceress."  
"She has no reason to lie."  
"She saved my life remember.." He was getting seriously worried.  
"Why should she fabricate such a story?" Why would she? Maybe she was a sorceress but Arthur found he didn't care.  
"Because...as Gaius said she's got a grave mental disease." Arthur tried desperately.  
"Really?"  
"She's been bewitched" from his fathers expression he knew this would work.  
"What?" Myrlinna protested, why couldn't the stupid girl shut up? Did she want to die?  
"By Gwen"  
"I have not been bewitched"  
"Yes you have."  
"Perhaps she has cast a spell on you" Uther said  
Uther and Arthur laughed. Uther laugh was of contempt Arthur of relief.  
"Myrlinna's a wonder but the wonder is she's such an idiot she went to see Gwen. It would have been easy for a sorceress to bewitch such a naive girl, theres no way she's a sorceress."  
King Uther permitted Gaius and Myrlinna to leave. Thank god Arthur thought. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his heart. He didn't understand his feelings but he knew he needed her but there was no way he'd admit it.

**Myrlinna's POV**  
"Why did Arthur have to do that?" Myrlinna demanded angrily  
"Because he's in love with you." Gaius replied calmly.  
"We've been through this he's not he just can't believe I'm worth anything."  
"It's a good thing either way."  
"But what about Gwen?"  
"We have to find a cure to the plague and hope that saves her."

Gaius and Myrlinna went down into the cavern that supplied water for the whole town.  
Myrlinna took a sample for Gaius when creature leapt out of the water. Myrlinna wanted to investigate but Gaius pulled her they were back safely Gaius told her what it was  
"An Avanck" he explained  
"A beast made of clay and only conjured up by the most powerful sorcerer"  
"How do we defeat it"  
Gaius glanced at his books  
"That will take too long. Gwen could be dead by then."  
"Have you got a better idea?"  
Myrlinna ran out of the room she was going to speak to the dragon. It was her only hope. Gwens only hope.

"Hello?" she called  
"Hello" the dragon flew down to meet her.  
"The great sorceress returns, as I knew you would."  
"I need to know how to defeat an Avanck."  
"Yes I suppose you do."  
"Can you help me?"  
"Trust the elements that are at your command."  
"But what is it I have to do?"  
"You cannot do this alone, you are but one side of a coin Arthur is the other."  
"Why does everyone think me and Arthur are so good together, You, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen? Why?Just tell me what I have to do."  
The dragon flew off despite Myrlinna cries.

Myrlinna was tearing Gaius's library apart in frustration.  
"What are you doing?" he demanded when he came in.  
"Looking for a book."  
"Care to tell me which one?"  
"A book on elements."  
"Any particular reason?"  
"Will it hep me defeat on Avanck?"  
"Well an Avanck is a creature of Earth and water two of the base elements."  
"What about the other two?"  
"Fire and wind...perhaps they destroy it? How do you know all this?"  
"Powers?"  
"Really what else do your powers tell you?"  
"That I'm only one side of a coin, the brighter side obviously."  
"Who's the other side?"  
"Unfortunately I think that might be Arthur."

Morgana burst in "Linna their bringing forward the execution to tonight we have to prove Gwen's innocence."  
"We need Arthur" Myrlinna said automatically.  
"Arthur?" Morgana was obviously still not convinced by Myrlinna's promise to not try and win Arthur's heart.  
"There a monster, an Avanck in the water supply, that's whats causing the disease."  
"Then we must tell Uther."  
"Avancks are creatures of magic telling Uther may make Gwen's death more likely." Gaius explained.  
"So thats why you need Arthur?"  
"He's our best chance." Gaius said "But he won't want to disobey the king."  
"Leave that to me" Myrlinna said running off.

**Gaius's POV  
**"Does she always run off like this?" Morgana asked Gaius  
"Pretty much"  
"Does she want to be Arthur's wife?"  
So Morgana's in love with Arthur Gaius thought but he wasn't stupid he believed Myrlinna would end up as Arthur's wife but she didn't want that sort of power so Gaius simply replied  
"No I don't believe she does."

**Mrylinna's POV  
**She ran into Arthur's chambers  
"Sorry about all this mess, my bone idle maid hasn't been in today." He glared at her.  
"Really your bone idle maid as you put it was too busy trying to save Camelot from plague." she glared  
"I saved you from your own stupidity you could be more grateful."  
"You could be less selfish I only tried to save Gwen's life. I love my friends you love no one."  
"Maybe thats because I haven't found the right person to love."  
"When you do let me know I would like to meet the girl with enough patience and kindness to put up with you."  
He turned to leave,  
"Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead all you see now is small men, not big enough to fill their armour." Arthur turned and waked back over to her as she finished, "Not one of them prepared to stand up for what is right." He glared at her  
"What do you want me to do? My lady." he did a stupid exaggerated bow like she had done the day they first met.

Arthur followed Myrlinna into the cavern that supplied the water he drew his sword. And they both lit torches.  
"You better be right about this Myrlinna" he told her, as soon as the words left his mouth they heard a growling sound.  
"You should stay here" he told Myrlinna  
"I'm coming with you"  
"No"  
"Scared I might show you up."  
"You could get hurt."  
"So could you...If you don't get out of my way." she pushed him out the way and took the lead. They herd the noise again and froze but it was just a shadow. They entered the main water chamber and headed in different directions until Myrlinna heard Arthur yell out.  
"Are you alright, did you see it?" She asked running up to Arthur.  
He nodded  
"What did it look like?"  
"It's quick."  
It appeared again Arthur lunged at it but missed. It disappeared again but they could tell it was hiding in corner behind a pillar.  
It came towards them Arthur struck first with his sword, then Myrlinna with fire but the beast was unaffected. It backed Arthur into a corner he had stopped using his sword and now only used fire but the beast wasn't harmed. It rose up on it's hind legs.  
"Arthur point the torch" Myrlinna screamed he did what she said and Myrlinna chanted,  
"Stirfuly Ach Nun Vor Cai Nun" the torch flames leapt up and engulfed the Avanck.  
"What happened?" Arthur asked when the Avanck was completely gone.  
Myrlinna opened her mouth to reply when Arthur interrupted,  
"Forget it I don't want to know"

Myrlinna and Morgana raced with Gwen's father to get Gwen released.  
When Gwen and her father had left Morgana turned to Myrlinna.  
"Linna, I was wrong."  
"About what?"  
"I shouldn't stop you and Arthur being together."  
"What?me and Arthur? I told you I don't want him."  
"Linna, The two of you will end up together it's like destiny."  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Myrlinna groaned.  
"Besides there someone else I thought it was Arthur I loved but I was wrong."  
"Who?"  
"Thats my secret."

"Your very lucky you didn't catch the attention of the sorcerer who caused the plague."  
"Well no one else seems to appreciate my gifts."  
"One day Myrlinna one day."  
"One day what?"  
"One day you won't believe what an idiot you were."  
"Thanks" Myrlinna smiled at Gaius.


	4. The poisoned chalice

**I would like to answer a review by pointing out that Merlinna is actually a real girls name I just ****spelt**** it Myrlinna as in the first King Arthur legends ever written down Merlin was spelt Myrlin. Also you don't know whats going to happen later as I have not written the whole story yet. Also fanfiction doesn't have to be historically correct, the series this is based on has errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement intended.**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

Myrlinna was already sick of this treaty. It meant more work for the servants. She helped prince Arthur out his jacket on. She was still sulking from him getting all the credit from defeating the avanck.  
"Polish the buttons" Arthur ordered throwing the jacket at her.  
"Don't you want to see what you have to wear?" Arthur smirked evilly Myrlinna knew this wasn't going to be good.  
"Won't this do?" she asked but her simple brown dress looked very shabby once she thought about it.  
"No tonight you will wear the official ceremonial clothes of the servants of Camelot." he chucked a red dress at her it was musty and heavy. And a ridiculous feathered headdress.  
"I am not wearing that."  
"You will do as your told." Arthur smiled clearly enjoying himself.

"Nice hat" Gwen giggled beside her. Breaking Myrlinna's attention from the treaty signing.  
"Thanks" she said sarcastically. Then her eyes caught the eyes of another girl and she immediately knew something was wrong. The girl came up to her.  
"Your Arthur's maid aren't you."  
"Yes my names Myrlinna."  
"Kara, I need to speak with you."  
"What is it?"  
"Not here please I beg you I don't know who else to tell."  
Deciding she wouldn't miss much Myrlinna followed Kara.

"I was bringing King Bayard his supper last night and I saw.. I shouldn't he'll kill me."  
"What?"  
"He is no friend of Camelot he wants the kingdom for himself. He believes if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and he can take Camelot oh god he'll kill me."  
"Please I need to know."  
"He had the goblet he was putting something in it."  
"Poison?"  
"Please he'll kill me"  
"I won't mention your name I promise."

"Stop It's poison." Myrlinna ran in and grabbed Arthur's goblet as he raised it to his lips  
"King Bayard here poisoned prince Arthur's goblet."  
The whole court and visitors drew their swords.  
"Order your men to draw their swords your out numbered." Uther demanded  
"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged." Yelled the rival king.  
"On what grounds to you base these accusations." Uther asked  
"I'll handle this" Arthur grabbed her "Idiot wench been at the gin again?"  
"Unless you want to be whipped tell me why you think it's poisoned now."  
"I made a promise sire."  
"Tell me"  
"I can't say"  
"You are telling the truth?" Uther asked the king  
"I am"  
"Then you have nothing to fear do you." He offered Bayard the goblet and he put it sword away.  
Then Uther stopped.  
"No if this does prove to be poison I want the pleasure of killing you myself."  
He turned to Myrlinna "You drink it."  
Arthur turned pale "But if it is poison she'll die."  
"Then you'll know she was telling the truth."  
"And if she lives" demanded the rival king.  
"Then you have my apologies and can deal with her as you will."  
Gaius interrupted "she's just a child she knows no better."  
"Then you should have schooled her better."  
"Myrlinna apologise this is ridiculous" Arthur begged he looked ill. "Give it to me" he demanded but Myrlinna snatched it away.  
"No it's alright."  
She locked her eyes on the king. Then on Gaius who looked upset and then on Arthur who looked like he was in agony.  
She drunk it.  
"It's fine" she said surprised.  
Everyone calmed down. Then she felt hot her hand reached to her throat. She coughed up a few drops of blood into her hand and then collapsed.

**Arthur's POV  
**Myrlinna collapsed and a series of stabbing pains shot through Arthur's chest. He didn't think he could cope if she died. He couldn't imagine life without her. Why was he in so much pain? She was a servant. He ran to her side not thinking how it looked to the court. Gaius and Gwen were immediately at his side.  
"We have to get her back to my chambers, bring the goblet we need to identify the poison." Despite his father shouts to stay and help him fight Arthur picked Myrlinna up and ran with Gaius and Gwen to Gaius's chambers. Arthur could stand being thought a coward but he couldn't stand loosing her.  
Gaius barked orders at Gwen.

**Gaius's POV  
**She was struggling to breath. Poor girl he was fond of her she was almost like a daughter but he didn't know if he could save her.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Arthur asked almost pleading he looked almost as ill as Myrlinna pale and sweating. Gaius knew he loved her.  
"You can cure her can't you Gaius?" Gwen asked  
"I don't know maybe if I can identify the poison pass me the goblet."

**Arthur's POV  
**Gaius's rambling lost Arthur. He couldn't think straight.  
"Her brows on fire" Gwen said making Arthur more worried while Gaius calmly gave her instructions. Arthur wondered how he could be so calm around death.  
"It says someone poisoned by the mortleys flower it says here someone poisoned by the mortleys flower can only be saved by an antidote made from the leaf of the perisam flower. Which can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Balor the flowers grow on the leaves of the mortleys tree. Ah particularity unfriendly cockatrice guard the forest with poison so potent a single drop would mean certain death. Few in search of the mortleys tree have made it back alive."  
Gaius and Gwen both looked for Arthur's reaction one look at Myrlinna's feverish form gave him his answer.  
He needed to try to save her.  
"Sound like fun" he said.  
"Arthur it's too dangerous."  
"If I don't get the antidote what happens to Myrlinna."  
"I have potions and antidotes to keep her going four maybe five days but eventually she will die."

Arthur went to see his father.  
"There are no people to replace you if you get yourself killed" Uther told Arthur.  
"Father I won't fail no matter what you think."  
"Arthur you are my only son and heir I can't risk losing you. For the sake of some maidservant."  
"Because her life's worthless?"  
"No because it's worthless than yours." No it wasn't he needed she was aways there she'd become part of his daily life.  
"I can save her. Let me take some men we'll find the antidote and bring it back."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because one day I will die and Camelot will need a king I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of the kingdom on a fools errand."  
"It's not a fools errand Gaius says..."  
"Gaius says, thats what makes it a fools errand."  
Uther turned to leave.

**Uther's POV  
**"Please father, I'm begging you she saved my life I can't stand by and watch her die." He looked ill what the hell was wrong with him?  
"Then don't look" Uther wouldn't let his son do this.  
"Please." He begged out desperately.  
"This girl won't be the last to die on your behalf your going to be king get used to it."  
"I won't except that. She can't die."  
"Your not leaving this castle tonight and thats an end to it."

**Arthur's POV  
**He had always done what his father said but he couldn't obey his fathers words he leant over the fireplace trying to think. But his mind kept drifting between a feverish Myrlinna and the feisty brave Myrlinna he had first met. He couldn't just stand here doing nothing he would go crazy. He herd Morgana's voice.  
"Go after the antidote. I know you love her Arthur."  
"What I don't love Myrlinna." he protested.  
"Yes you do."  
"Shut up Morgana"  
" Sometimes you have to do what you think is right and damn the consequences."  
"You think I should go?" Arthur's mood changed  
"I doesn't matter what I think."  
"If I don't make it back who will be the next king of Camelot? Theres more than my life at stake here."  
"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One who obeys his father or one who chooses his own values and would risk his life for a servant."  
Morgana was right Arthur rode out immediately desperately in a race against time.

**Uther's pov  
**He yelled at Morgana  
"I specifically told Arthur not to go."  
"Worked like a charm."  
"Not another work from you."  
"My lips are sealed."  
"I should have put him under lock and key."  
"He would have found a way out he loves her too much to sit and do nothing while she dies."  
"Then it's better if she dies. The future king cannot love a servant girl."  
"Have you even thought about what will happen to your relationship with Arthur if Myrlinna dies. You made her drink the poison I don't think he'll ever forgive you."  
"You knew about this didn't you Morgana?"  
"Arthur has to make his own decisions."  
"Even if it mens letting him go to his death?"  
"He won't admit it, I don't think he even realises but he loves her. I'm sure of it."

**Gaius's POV  
**Blood spots were appearing on Myrlinna's arms. This shouldn't happen yet. This meant if Arthur didn't arrive in two days she would die.  
"I thought you said she had five days." Gwen said making Gaius realise he'd been thinking out loud.  
"Sorcery" Gaius told Gwen "Sorcery can make the affects worse."  
"Bayard's no sorcerer...Unless, there was a girl Linna was talking to before she took the chalice from Arthur." Gwen said  
"Find her." Gaius told Gwen.  
A few hours later Gwen returned  
"No one has seen the girl Kara since the banquet." Gwen told Gaius  
"I knew it she is not who she claims to be."  
"Then who?"  
"A powerful sorceress..she knows the antidote can only be found in the forest Arthur could be waking into a trap."  
"Arthur" whispered Myrlinna feverishly "Arthur"

**Arthur's POV  
**Arthur walked through the forest leading his horse he hadn't stopped to rest once the thought of Myrlinna kept him going. The forest was misty and dangerous looking but he herd crying and saw a beautiful young woman in torn clothes with a wounded arm sitting crying on a log.  
"Hello? are you alright?" Arthur tied up his horse and went over to asked her.  
Suddenly a strange creature appeared and the woman screamed.  
Arthur killed it easily and told the woman "It's aright now."  
"my master I ran away from him and got lost please don't leave me." the woman begged.  
"I won't" he reassured her.  
"You could take me away from here."  
"I will but I have to do something first."  
"I know these woods maybe I can help you."  
"A type of flower only found in cave very rare."  
"The mortleys flower? I know where they are I'll show you."  
Arthur followed the woman into the cave without even thinking.

**Gwen's POV  
**Gwen had always felt she owed Linna something ever since the plague. She didn't know why but somehow Linna seemed safe as if she protected something important. So now Gwen would nurse her friend and pray she survived long enough for Arthur to get back. She wanted Arthur and Myrlinna to end up together as did Morgana now she had found someone she loved more than Arthur.  
"Arthur, Arthur it's a trap. Nimueh Nimueh" whispered Linna feverishly. Causing Gaius to freeze.

**Arthur's POV  
**It was a dangerous edge and Arthur worried but Myrlinna needed this he didn't understand why the thought of her death hurt him so much but it did.  
The rocks began to fall. The beautiful woman yelled strange words... Sorcery.  
Arthur leapt just in time and found himself hanging of the edge of the side of the cave.  
"I expected so much more." the woman said her voice had changed and was now cruel rather than frightened.  
"Who are you?" Arthur demanded  
"The last face you'll ever see. It seems we have a visitor."  
A spider crawled out of a hole near Arthur who used his hands to move away along the ledge. He let go with one hand and grabbed his sword swinging it at the large spider. It leapt to pounce on Arthur but he struck sending it flying into the seemingly bottomless cavern below.  
"Very good." the woman told him. "I'll let his friends finish you off Arthur Pendragon it's not your destiny to die at my hand."  
She left leaving Arthur screaming who are you into the darkness "Who are you?"

**Gaius POV  
**"Arthur" Myrlinna gasps again "Can't see too dark" then she said a lot of magic word Gaius didn't understand her right hand glowed with a ball blue light.  
"Myrlinna what are you doing?" Gaius asked but he got no answer he didn't think she realised what she was doing herself.

**Arthur's POV  
**A blue ball of magic floated up to him. If course he assumed it was from the woman.  
"Kill me then what are you waiting for? Finish me off." he yelled at it. He couldn't hold on much longer.  
Arthur suddenly felt a force pull him onto the platform. The light from the ball showed his way to the flowers. The wall crawled with spiders.

**Gaius POV  
**"Leave them Arthur, go save yourself follow the light." Myrlinna panted. Could she see him? Was she helping? Gaius was glad he sent Gwen away if she saw this. Gaius couldn't protect Myrlinna anymore.

**Arthur's POV  
**He could almost reach them. He just picked one when all the spider came scurrying towards him. He climbed down as quick as he could without falling but the light ball guided him upwards he didn't know why but he trusted it. He thought he heard the words "Move, climb" it sounded like Myrlinna, but it had to be his imagination.

**Gaius POV  
**"Go faster, follow the light, move climb" Myrlinna's voice was cracked, her panting hardy able to breathe, her hand on her heart she couldn't last much longer.

**Arthur's POV  
**He reached the top and ran.  
He rode s fast as he could. Ignoring the guard shouts "Inform the king Arthur has returned to Camelot. The guard blocked his way.  
"What are you doing? let me past" he demanded.  
"Sorry sire your under arrest by order of the king."

"You disobeyed me" Uther yelled at his son.  
"Of course I did her life was at stake ,do not let Myrlinna die because of something I did."  
"Why do you care so much? The girls just a servant."  
"She knew the danger she was putting herself in. She knew what would happen if she drank from that goblet but she did it anyway she saved my life." Uther turned but Arthur said "There's more, there was a woman in the mountains I don't think it was Bayard who poisoned her."  
"Of course it was."  
Arthur handed his father the flower. "Gaius knows what to do with this. Put me in the stocks for a week, a month I don't care just make sure it gets to her I'm begging you."  
Uther crushed the flower. "No" Arthur screamed. Pain wracked his body this couldn't happen she couldn't die. He felt physically sick.  
"You have to learn there's a right and wrong way of doing things." Uther said. "I'll see your let out in a week and you can find yourself another servant a proper squire instead of that girl."  
Arthur couldn't breathe his chest hurt so much. But the flower was still there he had to try.  
He lay on the floor and out his hands through the bars but he couldn't reach it.

**Gaius POV  
**Myrlinna was struggling to breathe.  
"She's not got much longer has Arthur got the flower?" Gaius ask Gwen as she entered.  
"I don't know Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Can't we do something else?"  
"Only the leaf of the mortleys flower will save her."  
"Then I've got to sneak into the dungeons to see if he has it."  
"That's very dangerous." Gaius warned  
"I've got to, she's my friend she offered her life to save mine remember I owe her."  
Myrlinna's breathing became rattling gasps.

**Gwen's POV  
**Gwen walked past the guard with a plate of food. "Food for the prisoner" she tried.  
She was allowed past. Arthur looked terrible. He sat in the corner with his head in his hands.  
"Set it down over there." he told Gwen.  
Arthur picked up the plate and Gwen turned to leave realising he must have failed.  
"Stop" he said just as she was about to leave.  
"You can't expect me to eat 's disgusting. Take it away it's not fit for anyone."  
Gwen noticed the flower on the plate. And took it away. She shot a quick smile at Arthur. But it wasn't over yet. The guard stopped her. But to her relief he just took some bread off the plate not noticing the flower.  
"Waste not want not, we're not all as precious s our royal highness."  
Gwen was going up the stirs as another girl came down.  
"Food for prince Arthur."  
"Stay were you are" the guard yelled at Gwen who fled.

"How is she?" she burst in on Gaius  
"Much worse have you got the mortleys?"  
"Yes"  
"We have to hurry."  
Linna had stopped tossing and turning she was sweating less but her breath barely there her heart beat so faint.  
Gaius ground the flower and mixed some other thing in the antidote.

**Gaius POV  
**Gaius sent Gwen away to get an extra ingredient. If magic created the poison they may need magic for an antidote. He was never good at magic when he studied it but he had to try. The liquid began to fizz and turned from green to black. Gwen came back in with the ingredient he sent her to fetch.  
"Hold her nose." he told her and poured the antidote down Myrlinna's her throat.  
"She's not breathing..Gaius?" Gwen said unsurely.  
"Her heart has stopped."  
"She's dead?" Gwen whispered tears filling her eyes.  
Gaius shook his head "She can't be. She can't be. It was her destiny." Gaius couldn't believe it. He hadn't got upset over death since he was an apprentice but he had loved Myrlinna like a daughter.  
"It's my fault I should have been quicker." wept Gwen.  
Gaius embraced her "No it was my fault I should have looked after her better."

**Myrlinna's POV  
**She opened her eyes feeling weak. As her vision came back into focus she saw Gwen and Gaius and being herself she made a smart remark.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself your old enough to be her grandfather." Myrlinna said as soon as she opened her eyes seeing Gaius and Gwen hugging. Both Gaius and Gwen turned to smile at her.  
"You're alive?" Gaius asked  
"No I'm a ghost come back to haunt you."  
Gwen embraced Myrlinna  
"Gwen can't breathe" gasped Myrlinna  
"Sorry..It's just I thought you were dead."  
"Oh no your not getting rid of me that easily." She smiled at Gwen.

A few days later Myrlinna was sitting having a drink when she heard Arthur's voice.  
"So your alive?"  
"Just about. Although I understand I have you to thank for that."  
"It was nothing. But I'm winning now. I saved you more than you saved me."  
"Although If I wasn't such an idiot I wouldn't have drunk it in the first place. And you would have died so technically I saved you and you saved me from saving you. So we're still even." Myrlinna said.  
"I'm not even going to try and work that out. I expect you back at work tomorrow." Arthur told her leaving.  
"Oh sure bright and early. And Arthur?"  
"What?"  
"Thank you."

**Arthur POV  
**He turned to face her. She was standing up now. She still looked a bit pale but she was recovering. He couldn't help himself. He took a few steps forward closing the distance between them. He put one hand around her waist and another around her neck. She didn't stop him which was a good sign. He pressed his lips to hers. Sparks shot through his body, his lips burnt this felt so _good. _

**Myrlinna's POV  
**_I will not kiss back. I will not kiss back. I will not kiss back._ She repeated to herself over and over to herself. But Arthur's lips sent shocks through her body. _oh what the hell._ she thought and kissed him back.  
A coughing sound was heard in the distance.  
Gaius stood in the doorway and amused look on his face behind him was King Uther Pendragon and he did not look happy.  
"Arthur come along." Arthur reluctantly followed his father. Myrlinna let out a sigh of relief.  
"I told you so" Gaius laughed.  
Myrlinna glared at him.  
"That wasn't funny."  
Myrlinna couldn't believe what had happened she needed to think. She didn't have feelings for Arthur did she?


	5. Lancelot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah etc.**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

**Arthur's POV  
**"You are the prince of Camelot one day you will be king. You charm the ladies of the court, you marry a princess or at least a noblewoman you do not carry out a secret love affair with your servant." Uther told his son. Arthur wasn't really listening his lips burned with the memory of that kiss. Of course Uther was furious. Arthur was just thankful it wasn't being taken out on Myrlinna. He can imagine the sort of things his fathers saying but this wasn't fair.  
"father your jumping to conclusions it was just one kiss" Arthur protested.  
"Well then you should find it easy to stop." Uther replied.  
"Yes father." Of course Arthur had no intention of stopping. He's wasn't sure he turned to leave. When Arthur reached the doorway, Uther called after him  
"And Arthur as extra initiative, if I find you disobeyed me I'll have her hanged." Arthur's heart stopped Uther gave him a knowing smirk he understood how to manipulate his son. And if Arthur wanted her to survive he would have to do as he was told.  
It was times like this Arthur really hated his father.

**Myrlinna's POV**  
Myrlinna was picking mushrooms for Gaius thinking all this over when all of a sudden a monster charged at her, she ran but fell over. The monster was almost on top of her when a man she didn't know charged at it with his sword. After a couple of swings the mans sword broke. He pulled Myrlinna up and yelled.  
"Run, Run" the two of them ducked behind a long nd to their relief the monster flew off. After sitting there panting for a few minutes Myrlinna said.  
"You saved my life, thank you. I'm Myrlinna"  
"Lancelot"  
Then he collapsed.

Myrlinna took Lancelot to Gaius none of the guards were sure how she managed he was a lot heavier than her and it was a long walk. Of course she'd used magic to get him back. But fortunately Gaius didn't say anything to her. Luckily Lancelot was fine the next day. He told Myrlinna  
"Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here it's my lifes ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking I want too much. They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."  
"Lancelot they're going to love you." Myrlinna reassured him. "You could shame Prince Arthur himself, in fact I think I'll go talk to him right now."  
"You know Arthur?"  
"Oh yes ."

Arthur was testing the new knights. They had to fight him.  
After the fighting Arthur complained to Myrlinna  
"How am I meant to defend Camelot with such rubbish."  
"I think I may be able to help you there."  
"You? you haven't a clue about finding knights, knights need courage, fortitude, discipline."  
"I know someone who does, he saved my life."  
"What an idiot."  
"You've saved my life before." she pointed out.  
"That's different if you died I'd need to find a new servant. Besides the first code of Camelot only those of noble blood may become knights. So unless your friend is a nobleman..."  
"Oh he is a nobleman" _stupid stupid stupid _she thought having no clue about her friends family but she knew it was worth a try.  
"Is he?" Arthur asked surprised.  
"Absolutely."  
"Well get him to come to the training ground tomorrow and make sure he brings his seal of nobility." Arthur walked away.  
"Thanks Arthur you won't regret it" Myrlinna yelled after him.

"And?" Lancelot asked as soon as she walked through the door.  
"I spoke to him and he'd like to meet you."  
"Thank you."  
"You're not a nobleman by any chance are you?"  
"A nobleman? no, why?"  
"well because..."  
"The first rule of Camelot states only those of noble blood may serve as knights." Gaius interrupted  
Lancelot sat down he was obviously upset.  
"Thats not fair" Myrlinna argued.  
"Fair of unfair thats the way it is. I'm sorry Lancelot truly I am." Gaius left shooting Myrlinna a warning look. Which clearly said don't try anything.  
"Everything I've fought for all that work wasted." Lancelot said.  
"I give you my word I will make this right." Myrlinna promised Arthur.

Myrlinna took a large book on nobility from the library. She took a bit of paper and copied a noble crest the crest of Northumbria from it changing the name to Lancelot.  
"It's a real page turner" she said handing it back to the baffled librarian whom she hoped saw nothing.

"Whats that?" said Lancelot as Myrlinna waved the bit of paper under his nose.  
"This is your signet of nobility, I give you Lancelot fifth son of Lord Eldrid of Northumbria."  
"No."  
"Alright so you don't want to be a knight then." she turned to leave.  
"Of course I do" Lancelot yelled back just as she knew he would.  
"Well take it then. Damn the rules the rules are wrong."  
"But It's a lie it's against everything the knights stand for."  
"You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it."  
"But the rules."  
"We're not breaking them just bending them. You get in and then after that your be judged on merit. And after that if they make you a knight it will be because you have earned it nobility or not."

Myrlinna persuaded Gwen to measure Lancelot up and make him an outfit, and smirked as she watched them. Gwen and Lancelot. They were perfect for one another.  
"She seems lovely Guinevere." Lancelot told Myrlinna as they left.  
"Oh she is and the best seamstress in Camelot." she said eager to promote her friend.  
"Is she seeing anyone."  
"Not that I'm aware of, why?" she smiled knowingly.  
"No reason" Lancelot said quickly.

Gwen and Myrlinna helped Lancelot into his armour. "Well you certainly look the part." Myrlinna told him.

**Arthur's POV  
**He was putting his sword in the rack when a unfamiliar man came up to him.  
"Yes" Arthur demanded.  
"Lancelot fifth son of Lord Eldrid of Northumbria."  
"Lancelot? my maid mentioned you." But inside Arthur was angry. He was jealous. Myrlinna seemed to like him. He remembered that kiss they'd shared a few weeks ago. He wanted more but he didn't dare. His father had threatened her life he couldn't loose her and she seemed to have forgotten it had happened.  
"Bow" he told the knight and then knocked him over. He heard Myrlinna gasped which angered him even more.  
"Sluggish reactions not good for the battlefield you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready."  
"I'm ready now sire." the man was stood up with his sword drawn. Arthur hated this man. He would show he was stronger humiliating Lancelot would make him feel better about not being able to have Myrlinna.  
"You are are you?"  
Lancelot nodded.  
"Fine you can start by clearing out the stables."  
He turned and left happy to have humiliated Lancelot.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**"Shame about Lancelot." Gaius said as they prepared potions.  
"Oh well that's life you win some you lose some." she dismissed  
"Your taking it very well. Very mature." Gaius said but he sounded suspicious.  
"Thank you."  
Lancelot walked in dirty from cleaning the stables.  
"How did it go?"  
"Eurgh" was all Lancelot said before going upstairs.  
Gaius gave her a questioning look.  
"He's been cleaning out the stables."  
"I see?" Gaius said and Myrlinna knew there was no getting out of this.  
"He's er been trying out for the knights."  
"The first rule of Camelot can not be broken under any circumstances what have you done?" demanded Gaius angrily  
"Ok I bend the rules a little, but their wrong,unfair."  
"Using magic?"  
"More a trick than magic."  
"Magic is not a toy Myrlinna."  
"I owe Lancelot my life. I'm paying that debt the only way I can. If you want to punish me for it go ahead."

**Arthur's POV  
**He walked through the tents to see Lancelot sharpening his sword. He chucked a broom at him. To Arthur's disappointment he caught it.  
"Not bad." Arthur admitted.  
"Would you like me to sweep the guard house again sire?" he asked so obedient it was annoying and boring he was glad his own servant was slightly more interesting.  
"Well it certainly needs sweeping but first I'd like you to try kill me. If I were you I'd want to."  
Lancelot pulled the broom of the stick so he had a weapon.  
He was good but Arthur kept putting him down."Come on Lancelot your not beating a carpet."  
In the end Arthur walked away and told Lancelot "You just made basic training." he would make his life hell because Myrlinna admired him.

A bell rung villagers poured into the city. Villagers attacked by a winged monster.  
Arthur begun to train his knights harder they needed to be ready if the monster came to Camelot.  
"I'm bringing your test forward you face me in the morning." Arthur told Lancelot.

**Lancelot's POV  
**"Well this is it, succeed and you join the elite fail and your journey ends here." Arthur told him.  
Myrlinna and Gwen watched on the sidelines. If this worked he would never doubt Myrlinna again and then there was Gwen. Sh seemed kind and beautiful. Myrlinna was more beautiful but she was too wild and independent. Lancelot thought Gwen seemed like a lover Myrlinna a friend. He wondered if there was something between Myrlinna and Prince Arthur. How else did she get him to listen to her about excepting him.  
"Lancelot fifth son of lord Eldrid of Northumbria your time starts now." Arthur told him.  
They put on their helmets and drew their swords. They fought until Lancelot felt a blow to his face.  
"Shame" Arthur said kicking him.  
Lancelot was up in a second. Surprised Arthur tripped and fell.  
"Do you submit sire?" Lancelot asked.

"I dub thee Lancelot knight of Camelot." King Uther said. Lancelot rose and everyone cheered.  
Uther begins to ask awkward questions but seemingly satisfied he eventually leaves.

**Arthur's POV  
**Arthur begin to talk to Lancelot. He watched Myrlinna with Gwen.  
"You think her beautiful?" he asked his eyes on Myrlinna. Determined to find out whether he had a rival or not.  
"Yes she is."  
He tensed. He was sure Lancelot could win her if he tried. Arthur would try and win her but his father had threatened her life. He was scared of what would happen if they were caught.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**"I think Lancelot likes you." Myrlinna told Gwen.  
"What?"  
"Well your always going on about how I should be with Arthur I finally found someone I can bug you about."  
"I heard that you and Arthur were caught kissing by Uther two weeks ago.." Gwen smiled  
"How did you find out about that?" Myrlinna demanded.  
"So it's true?"  
"I never said that"  
"Your blushing"  
"What happened after that?"  
"Nothing Gwen everything went back to normal. It was just a heat of the moment type thing. Besides Uther threatened to hang me he won't try anything else."  
"Sure Linna I believe you."  
"But you and Lancelot. He likes you too. He asked me if you were seeing anybody."  
"Really?" Gwen blushed  
"I told you so."

The next morning Gaius gave both Lancelot and Myrlinna a hangover cure when two guards marched in and arrested Lancelot.

"I don't know what to say to you Lancelot." Myrlinna told her imprisoned friend.  
"Your no to blame."  
"Yes I am. Is there anything I can do?"  
"Stop blaming yourself."

"Myrlinna"  
"Whatever you do don't say I told you so."  
"Whats done is done" Gaius pointed at a picture in one of his book."The monster thats been attacking is this it?"  
"Yes thats it."  
They heard screaming. The monster had reached Camelot.  
Arthur and his knights were there fighting. The monster dived Myrlinna gasped when she thought it was going for Arthur but it flew back again and she sighed in relief.  
"Worried about Arthur?" she ignored Gaius's comment and watched as the monster dived knocking Arthur and several others to the ground but luckily no one was harmed. The knights charged but the monster pushed them all back. Arthur was thrown a flaming torch which made the beast flee. Camelot was safe for now.

In the court Uther told Arthur to go out and search for the creature. Gaius interrupted.  
"I have done research on this creature sire I believe it to be a gryphon. A creature born of magic it can only be killed by magic."  
"You are mistaken" Uther yelled  
Arthur backed them up but Uther demanded the knights ride again. Before he left Uther shot a singe hateful glance at Myrlinna. She could tell Arthur noticed as he tensed.

"Is it true can the gryphon only be killed by magic?"  
"I'm sorry Myrlinna but yes if Arthur rides against it he'll die." heart chest tightened she wished theese feeling would stop.  
"Then we must stop him you could reason with the king."  
"When magic is concerned Uther is blind to reason yet magic is our only hope."  
"Your not suggesting that I..."  
"You must."  
"I can't fight it I'm not strong enough."  
"If you don't then Arthur will surely die."

**Lancelot's POV  
**Prince Arthur burst in Lancelot's jail cell.  
"I should have known your no knight." He yelled  
"I'm sorry" mumbled Lancelot.  
"I'm sorry too because you damn well fight like one" Arthur said "We could not kill it."  
"I faced it myself sire some days ago I struck it full on my sword broke."  
"Theres a horse outside take it and never return again."  
"Sire it's not my freedom I seek I only wish to serve."  
"I know but I do not wish to see your face again."  
"Why do you dislike me so much. I know I lied but there's another reason as soon as I said my name you hated me."  
"Because you could win her if you tried." Arthur looked in pain. Lancelot's mind came to his love.  
"Guinevere? Your in love with Guinevere?"  
"What no? what's Guinevere got to do with anything? I meant... It doesn't matter who I meant. If your after Guinevere I have no reason to hate you."  
"I understand you meant Myrlinna." It was obvious now he thought about it.  
"Go before I change my mind. Mention what I have said about her and I will have you killed."

**Myrlinna's POV  
**"There this is what you must do to save Arthur. This will kill it." Gaius tells her.  
"I've never cast anything so powerful."  
Gaius handed her a small blunt dagger "here try."  
"Rectum anwield gefilueck" nothing happened.  
She tried again and again.  
"Don't worry Myrlinna I know your trying."  
"And failing and if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough."  
"Myrlinna" Gwen ran in "Lancelot's riding out to kill the gryphon."  
"What? How many foolish men must I protect."

She found Lancelot.  
"I'm coming to help."  
"No your not. Your just a maid you can't fight."  
"You said it yourself Arthur needs all the help he can get. You underestimate me Lancelot maybe it's better that way come on."

Myrlinna and Lancelot heard battle sounds. Bodies littered everywhere.  
"Arthur" she gasped running to the side of the unconscious prince.  
"Is he dead?" asked Lancelot.  
"He's alive."  
Lancelot remounted his horse and grabbed a lance ready to charge.  
Now or never she told herself. She chanted again and again until finally the lance glowed blue. It struck the gryphon which fell to the ground dead.  
Arthur awoke. He was safe. Myrlinna fled hoping she wasn't seen.

Myrlinna found Lancelot stood outside the court room. Uther yelling at Arthur from inside.  
"They must restore your knighthood you killed the gryphon." Myrlinna reassured Lancelot.  
"But I didn't kill the did."  
"That's ridiculous."  
"I heard you, I saw you."  
Myrlinna paled  
"But don't worry your secrets safe with me. But I can't do this no more lies or deceit."  
He burst into the room.  
"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I bid you farewell. And maybe another chance will come to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."  
"Lancelot you've already proved that to us." Arthur said  
"Then I must prove it to myself."  
"Farewell prince Arthur."  
As he walked past he said "Farewell Myrlinna and your right I did underestimate you."  
"Farewell Sir Lancelot." she replied.  
Uther obviously didn't like her getting involved he was seething with anger at the servant girls arrogance.

Myrlinna turned and left frightened by Uther's gaze. She headed back to Gaius when she heard Arthur calling to her.  
"Myrlinna" she turned to face the prince.  
"You need to polish my armour, clean my chambers, wash my clothes and since Lancelot's left you can clean the stables as well." he smirked in a friendly way.  
"Yes sire."  
"Myrlinna..." his voice broke off strained  
"What is it sire?"  
"Nothing." he said quickly.  
"Goodbye sire I'll have the jobs done by tomorrow."  
Arthur cleared his throat "Good yeah goodbye then."  
Myrlinna smiled as she walked away. For now she thought their friendship was going to survive.


	6. A cure for all ill's

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah etc.  
**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

Morganna was sick. Gaius could do nothing. As Gaius and Uther came down the stairs Myrlinna took her arm away from Gwens shoulders as she rushed towards Gaius asking "Is she any better?"  
Uther sht a look of hatred at Mrylinna as if it was her fault shuddering under the kings gaze Myrlinna turned her attention to Gaius's nswer to Gwens question. Gaius shook his head and Gwen ran to Morgannas chambers Gaius lowered his voice and told Myrlinna "She's all but dead."  
"But you can cure her you have to"  
"Don't you start"  
"I was wondering maybe I could..." a guard walking past stopped her finishing the sentance.  
"No this is not a magical illness and have you forgotten the incident with Gwens father? Find me some rosemary and yarrow." Gaius ordered her.

**Arthur's POV  
**"she's going to be alright. She's going to be absolutely fine." Myrlinna repeated over and over again pacing.  
"Myrinna" Arthur said through gritted teeth "you're making me anxious."  
"That I'm not worried?" the maid asked confused.  
"Then stop pacing" Arthur shouted at her feeling a twinge of guilt almost immediatly at the look on her face. Morganna who was like a sister was gravely ill and Myrlinna the girl he loved he couldn't have her if he wanted her to live. Arthur's life was hell at the minute. He stormed out of the room to see Morganna.  
"She has hours maybe less." Gaius told Uther.  
"We cannot let her die." Arthur shouted angrily then he remembered the scarred man.  
"Theres a man who says he can cure all ills we should here him out for Morgannas sake what have we got to loose?"  
"send for him" Uther demanded.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**She hid behind a pillar as she heard the scarred man introduce himself to the king.  
"Edwin Muirden physician, there are not many ill's I have seen and not sucessfully treated sire."  
"Have we met before?" Gaius demanded  
"I doubt you would forget a face like mine." the man dismiised Gaius's comment. Myrlinna did not like this man there was something about him that made her suspicious. He questioned Gaius on treatment and gave a superior impression Myrlinna wanted to strike him with some curse for the way he approched the man who was like a father to her but she wouldn't not only for fear of discovery but because to use a curse would make her no better than Nimueh.  
"I need to examine the patient" Edwin said.  
"Of course have one of our private rooms" Uther said  
"And consider my maid at your disposal" Arthur added glaring at Myrlinna their friendship better thanit had been would never be as easy as it had been. Not since that kiss. And Arthur sometimes took his frustration out on her.

Edwin's kit was strange but he explained that way by saying it was originally designed for alchemy.  
"Making gold?"  
"You a maid? you have an intrest in science?" he asked incredoulously  
"Science is knowledge."  
"It can explain everything." he replied  
"It can't explain love." Myrlinna pointed out  
"Oh so you are in love... prince Arthur?."  
"No, I mean feelings."  
"You seem bright to be a simple maidservant."  
"Don't be fooled i'm not that bright."  
Myrlinna was sure she heard a hissing noise coming from strange box the way Edwin snatched it from her hands and told her to leave it made her more curious.

Myrlinna entered Morgannas room with muller. Arthur, Uther and Gaius were already there. Edwin asked everyone to leave the room even Gaius. Myrlinan was desperte to learn more about this strange man and she was sure he was bad news.  
Muller gave his diagnosis to the king. Heamorrage of the brain.  
"How could you have missed this?" Uther glared at Gaius.  
"I saw no blood." Gaius said  
"Is there a cure?" Uther demanded.  
"See for yourself." Muirden replied.

Morganna was sat up in bed almost back to normal.

Myrlinna knocked on Edwin's door hearing no answer she walked right in. She picked up the strange box to find it full of dead insects. Closing it she found an inscription on the lid. She read it aloud and heard hissing opening the box she realised the bugs were now alive.  
"very good" she heard Edwin's voice behind her and closed the box. Edwin took it from her and whispered a spell the insects fell silent once again.  
"You have magic" it wasn't a question  
"It wasn't me I didn't do anything" Myrlinna protested.  
"Then how did they come to life only magic can do such a thing. Theese little angels are how I cured the lady Morganna they repaired the damage to her brain and saved her life. Magic can be used for good."  
"I know"  
"Then why do you fear it?"  
"It is not permited."  
"Should I have let her die?"  
"No of course not."  
"People like us should use our gift for good."  
Myrlinna ignore him and began to cleanup some spilt dust. But Edwin said a few words and it went back in the bottle by itself."  
"Why waste such talent and I could teach you."  
Myrlinna said a few magic words and the dust was poured into the bow.  
"Then why don't you use it."  
"Gaius doesn't like me to."  
"A gift like yours should be practised and enjoyed you need someone to guide you."  
"Perhaps"  
"Imagine what we could acheive together with you as my bride I could do anything." Myrlinna realised what he was asking and quickly mde her excuse,  
"I should be getting back."  
"Not word about our secrets people like you and I must look after one another."  
"Of course."

**Gaius's POV  
**Gaius had gone through the records of the great scourge he knew who Edwin Muirden was.  
"You were Gregor and Janes son they were sorcerors." Gaius told Edwin appearing at his door.  
"They were friends of yours they practised magic so did alot of people back then."  
"Uther will be furious once he finds out."  
"Lets go and tell him then and while we're at it we can tell him about Myrlinna."  
"Mrlinna?" Gaius asked terrified.  
"You ddn't know she's a sorceress? I wonder what Uther will do probably have her burnt."  
"You would betray another sorceror."  
"You did. When you turned a blind eye and let Uther burn my parents. At least Myrlinna has no child to try to rescue her from the flames."  
"Your hear for revenge."  
"And I have waited along time."  
"You think I will sacifice Uther for Myrlinna."  
"If I find out you told one other person including the girl I will go straight to Uther."

Gaius walked down to see the dragon. "Hello?" he called.  
"It is me Gaius."  
The dragon appeared to him. "How old a man can become yet change so little."  
"You have not changed either."  
"Twenty years almost a lifetime to make the short journey back to where you began."  
"I'm not here for myself."  
"The girl?"  
"You know about Mrylinna?"  
"You have struggled against her destiny but you can no more prevent it than she can."  
"So it is true then?"  
"Oh yes she and the young pendragon will unite the land of Albion."  
"She is in danger."  
"No it is my jailer who stands to peril."  
"Must Uther be sacrificed fo the girl?"  
"Their time cannot come until his his past. I doubt young pendragon will dare to make her his wife until my jailers death."  
"But is that time now?"  
"That is for your choosing."  
"I will not choose between them."  
"Then turn a blind eye that is after all your talent."

Gaius had no idea what to do he herd prince Arthur in the doorway "Gaius my father needs to speak to you."  
Uther was retiring him? Gaius was on the verge of saying what Muller had done when Myrlinnas face flashed across his mind. He loved the girl like a daughter he couldn't let her burn.  
"If you have anything to say say it now Gaius." Muller said.  
Gaius bowed. "I thank you for your partronage it has been an honour and a plesure to serve your family" he left.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**"Gaius they can't fdo this you tried to save Morganna." Myrlinna couldn't believe Gaius was leaving what would she do without her elderly friend her father figure.  
"It's not my decision."  
"I'll speak to Edwin you can work together." she protested  
"Uther is right it's time I retired."  
"You can't leave me."  
"It is for the best."  
"Then I will leave with you."  
"Myrlinna you have been a daughter to me. I could never imagined a more pleasent soulmate in life."  
"And you have been more than a father to me."  
"Then as a father listen to me camelot is where you belong."  
"But you belong here too."  
"Not anymore. Listen promise me you won't waste your gifts you have great destiny if I have had but a smll part to play in that I am pleased."  
"There is still so much I need to learn."  
"I'm leaving here tomight dear girl and nothing you can do or say will change my mind."  
"I won't let this happen." Myrlinna stormed off.

"I can't believe Uther would sack him over one mistake." Myrlinna said to Arthur.  
"A mistake that nearly killed Morgnna besides it wasn't the only one."  
"What?"  
"Edwin said his work was outdated. No one wnts Gaius to go but fathers made his decision."  
He turned to touch her cheek but Myrinna turned her head. She wouldn't et this happen. Not now. She knew it was inevitable but it couldn't happen Uther would have her killed. She guessed what hehad threatened Arthur with, her death. So why was he doing this?  
"Sire, I can't.. we can't." she broke off and walked off before she changed her mind leaving Arthur alone.

She was doing her chores when she heard Arthur call her."Myrlinna my father has Morganna's illness we must find Edwin." he yelled running off again. Myrlinna ran to Edwins chambers Gaius ws in the middle of a ring of fire.  
"What are you doing?" she demanded the question was aimed at them both but only Gaius answered.  
"He was trying to kill the king I couldn't let him."  
"I could rule the kingdom now." his eyes triled up and down Myrlinnas body making her feel violated "with you as my queen. We could be all powerful."  
"Release him."  
"No" An axe came off the wall aimed at Myrlinnas head she stopped it and sent it back to Edwin who fell dead. The fire around Gaius disappeared.  
"Are you alright?" she asked him.  
"Yes thank you."  
Myrlinna reached for the wooden insect box.  
"What are you doing?" demnded Gaius.  
"Uther has Morganna's illness. Edwin said he used this to cure morganna maybe we can to."  
Luckily Gaius knew what they were and they rushed to Uthers room. They can only be used by magic.  
"We can't use magic on Uther he'l kill us."  
"We don't hve a choice there are times when it is necessary it is your right."  
"I don't know how."  
"If you don't she's going to die."  
She took his head in her hands and a trnce took her. When she stopped there was an insect in her hands.  
"Has anyone ever told you your a genius?" Gaius asked  
"You certainly haven't." Myrlinna replied.  
Gaius got all the credit for saving Uther but for once Myrlinna felt no anger at her gift not being recognised, Gaius was back and that was all that mattered.

**I know this isn't the best chapter I got a bit stuck.**


	7. The gates of avalon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.  
**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

**Arthur's POV  
**Arthur was hunting he almost had the deer within his sights when Myrlinna came up loudly behind him.  
"What is it?" she asked the deer scampered.  
"You really are a total bufoon, aren't you Myrlinna?" he screamed at the girl. He cared deeply for her but he had to act like this as much as possible otherwise he would loose control and if he did that his father would have her hung. He couldn't let that happen.  
"I ws just asking." The maid said quietly hnging her head.  
"Hunting deer requires speed, stealth and an agile mind." he hit her, not hard just enough to prove a point. He remembered when he hit her hard once she had had a bruise on her cheek he hadn't been able to look at her for days without feeling guilty. He felt guilty even now he was about to apologise when they heard screaming.  
"What was that?" asked Myrlinna.  
"Quiet." Arthur ordered.

It was an old man on the floor and a girl being attacked by bandits.  
"I beg you mercy." the man yelled the girl just screamed Arthur faced them with his crossbow.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**Arthur shot the first bandit and was surrounded by the other two. Myrlinna whispered a few words of magic and a branch came down from a tree and knocked out one of the bandits. Arthur fought the other and killed him. The fourth bandit fled.  
"Are you alright?" Arthur asked the old man and girl.  
"Thanks to you." replied the woman lifting off her hood she was beautiful. But that was not wht made Myrlinna jealous it ws the fact Arthur kissed her had and said "Arthur Pendragon at our service." Myrlinna knew she couldn't marry Arthur despite what the dragon said but still it hurt her.

"My name is Aulfric and this is my daughter Sophia our home was sacked by raiders we travel west to where we have family." the old man explained as he as brought before Uther.  
"You can stay here for a while. Break your journey a noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot." Uther said.  
A pain shot through Myrlinna's heart as she saw the smile on Arthur's face.

"Make sure you get her a decent room...no not decent excelent" was the first thing Arthur said to Myrlinna when they were alone. Since she had to feel pain Myrlinna was about to make some remark to Arthur but before she could open her mouth Arthur snapped,  
"Shut up wench." she felt like she'd been slapped he had not called her wench for ages.  
"My intentions are hourable put her in a room on the otherside of the castle it's warmer."  
"If your intentions are honourable what's wrong with her staying next door?" Myrlinna asked  
"Alright put her in the room next to mine." Arthur ordered.

Myrlinna had taken Sophia to her room when Morganna pulled her aside "Who is that?"  
"Sophia, Arthur and I risked our lives for her and her father in the forest. Well Arthur did most of the risking."  
"She can't stay here." Morgann snapped angrily.  
"But Uther said she could." Myrinna replied confused. "Is everything alright Morganna?"  
"I'm everything's fine loook out for yourself... and Arthur."  
Morgana had left before Myrlinna had a chance to ask what was going on.

**Morganna's POV  
**She entered Gaius's chambers. "I'm sorry for disturbing you...er."  
"it doesn't matter my child. I'm sorry about the mess most of it's Myrlinna's if I'd known you were coming I'd have tidied up."  
"No it's just your bench is on fire."  
"Ah what news my benchis on fire...My bench is on fire?"  
Gaius set about extinguishing the flames.  
"What brings you to this dark corner?"  
"I had another dream."  
"Another dream?"  
"I saw Arthur lying under water drowning and there was a woman standing over him watching him she's here in Camelot."  
"The mind plays tricks it borrows from everyday life and fantasy."  
"But I had this dream before she came to Camelot."  
"You must be mistaken."  
"I know what I saw. It was so real. When I started hving this dream I stopped having another one I so desperatly want to come true."  
"What dream?"  
"It's maybe ten years in the future. Arthur is king. Everyone is so happy and do you know who his Queen is?"  
"You?"  
"Myrlinna."  
"Myrlinna?"  
"yes and I have my own love and Gwen is married to Lancelot and Albion is united. But in this dream Myrlinna's a sorceress. Beautiful and powerful she and Arthur protect us all. But that won't happen if this dream come's true we have to stop her."  
"I will prescibe ou a sleeping drft. Theese are just dreams Morganna. Arthur will be fine and Myrlinna will never be anything more than a servant." Gaius told her. "And Morganna, don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him."

**Myrlinna's POV  
**She was changing Arthur's bed when he announced, "I'm taking Sophia out for a ride this morning to show her around."  
"What have i got to do with this?" Myrlinna asked not liking the sound of this.  
"I'm supposed to be on patrol this morning so I need you to cover for me." Arthur told her. Myrlinna didn't like Sophia there was just something about her. But maybe it was just jealousy.  
"No way they'll see right through me."  
"Myrlinna."  
"I don't know if you noticed this Arthur but, I'm a servant girl, noone listens to me They'll have me put in the stocks before I even open my mouth."  
"Myrlinna I need you to do this for me."  
"I'm a terrible liar, my brain stops working."  
"No change there then, look I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up It'll blow my chances."  
"you like her then?" Myrlinna asked dreading the answer.  
"What's not to like? Look I can't order you to lie to the King but I'll be your friend for life if you do."  
Myrlinna gave in, because that's what you do when you love someone. Even if they don't love you back.  
"Go on then you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Where's my son?" Uther demanded, he still hated Myrlinna.  
"I'm not sure where he is. I think there's been a mistake but it's not his fault... Arthur's I mean."  
"Stop gibbering and tell me where he is."  
"And It's definitly not my fault."  
"Where is Arthur?"  
"He's not here."  
"I can see that."  
"He asked me to check with the guard whether he was riding this morning and I may have forgotten."  
"You forgot?" Uther seethed.  
"I'm sorry my lord.I'm sure he'd have come... If i'd told him."  
"If this were a time of war I'd have you flogged."  
"And since it's not can you let it go just this once?" Myrlinna asked hopefully.  
But Uther despised her so she wasn't suprised she ended up in the stocks.

"Have you been playing with your food again?" Gaius asked hen she arrived at their chambers.  
"The king put me in the stocks."  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing, honestly Arthur didn't fncy going on patrol with Uther and the gurds so I covered for him and took the blame."  
"And Arthur let you do this?"  
"It was his idea."  
"Arthur neglected his duties, why?"  
"Sophia."  
"The girl from the forest?"  
"Yes he is besotted." she said sadly.  
"They've only just met and what about you?"  
"Wht about me? I'm just a servant." she said.  
Gaius didn't have the heart to question her more.

**Arthur's POV  
**"You seem very fond of Sophia." Morganna said to Arthur.  
"Your point?"  
"Nothng, It's just i've never seen you fal under a womans spell so quickly and last time was pretty quick."  
"What do you mean last time?"  
"Myrlinna. Tell me you still love her." Morganna begged Arthurs heart fluttered at the sound of her name.  
"Why?"  
"Sophia isn't what she seems."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I had a dream, well two dreams, in one of them Sophia is watching you drown and smiling and in the other you're King and Myrlinna is Queen and everyone is happy they are good times. But you have to listen to me."  
Arthur laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?" Morganna demanded.  
"You, your feelings Morganna, your jealous and your using Myrlinna's name in place of your own as you can't stand any woman near me Sophia or Myrlinna. Come on tell me the truth."  
"Your intolerable, I just hope i'm wrong about Sophia."  
Arthur loved Sophia but his heart wouldn't quite give up Myrlinna. Not yet.

"Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning."  
"I'm giving it a miss."  
"Won't the king mind?"  
"Not if you cover for me again." Good old Myrlinna lways there when you needed her. His heart was fast giving up on her. Seeing her as an ordinary servant again.  
"Oh and bad luck for yesterday I heard you ended up in the stocks." Arthur said.  
"They were throwing potatoes at me you're only supposed to throw rotten fruit."  
"I don't think there are any set rules, but if it's any conselation I think it was worth it."  
"Oh?" Myrlinna raised an eyebrow in a Gaius like fashion.  
"She's great, incredible." Arthur got a dreamy look on his face.  
"Don't worry I'll think of something." Myrlinna told him.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**Of course she ended up in the stocks again. She walked back to Gaius's chambers hoping he wouldn't question her.  
"You would think the appeal of sending yours truly to be pelted with rotten fruit would wear of after a while, but apperently Uther disagrees." she told Gaius as she washed her hair.  
"You shouldn't have covered for him Myrlinna."  
"It's my job."  
"I fear Sophia may not be all she seems, have you heard of seers?"  
"They're supposed to see the future,like prophets, I think?"  
" The night before Sohia came to Camelot Morganna had a dream, Sophia was in it."  
"You think Morganna is a seer."  
"I don't think it I fear it. Morganna dreamt that Sophia drowned Arthur, she said it replaced another dream, where you are Arthur's Queen."  
"Then she's not a seer. Me? Queen of Camelot. It won't happen."  
"In her dream you are a sorceress. If Morganna realises all her dreams come true you could be in danger. But at the moment it is Arthur who is in danger."  
"Who are they?"  
"It's not who they are that worries me it's what they want with Arthur."

"He's ready, tomorrow he'll do what we need him to." Sophia told Aulfric.  
"Good you have done well I must go tell the other." They both left seperatly unaware that Myrilnna had heard every word. And followed Aulfric. Hidin behind a tree she saw him aproach the lake.  
"I seek an audience with the she elders, noch villien sir nor dagratt gebruidier." he cried. The lake lit up balls white light, blue winged creatures smal enough to fit in her hand rose from the lake.  
"I come to you to plea for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortlity." Aulfric cried.  
"Your punishment for kiling another she is a mortal body and a mortal life you can nver return to Avalon." one of the male creatures declared.  
"The punishment should be mine, not my daughters." ulfric begged and for a momen Myrlinna pitied him until the creature spoke,  
"The gates of Avalon are cosed to your daughter unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them." Arthur, was all Myrlinna could think.  
"Thank you an immortal life for my daughter is all I desire so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all time shall be given. Arthur Pendragon."  
The creatures disappeared and Aulfric laughed.

"Avalon, It must be the land of eternal youth, mortals are said to only glimpse it before death." Gaius said  
"I've seen it and I'm still here." Myrlinna replied.  
"We're dealing with a she." Gaius said ignoring her. "One powerful enough to enchant Arthur's heart."  
"You think Arthur's been enchanted?"  
"I'm sure of it. I've told you, he loves you, he wouldn't treat you like this unless he was enchanted. I'm afraid Morganna's dream is coming true."

**Uther's POV  
**"I requested this audience father to discuss a matter of great importance. It cannot have escaped your attention that lady Sophia and I have grown very close."  
"Not too close I hope."  
"We're in love, which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry Lady Sophia."  
Uther burst out laughing, "I assume your joking you only met two days ago."  
"We're in love." Arthur said determined. "I'm going to marry her."  
"I thought you came to ask permission."  
"For curtoesy nothing more." he took Sophia's hand and began to leave.  
"Guards, door." Uther said calmly. He stood to face his son.  
"You forget whoose court you're standing in."  
"You can't stop me." Uther's eyes met Arthurs maidservant's he almost prefered it when he was infatuated with his maid at least he hadn't tried to marry her. He felt a bit of pity for the girl but not much. He was king she was a maid.  
"Arrest Sophia and Aulfirc Timor. And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning."  
"You can't do this." Arthur told him.  
"I can and I will, unless you show me some respect." Uther replied  
Arthur bowed his head "Release them."he ordered the guards.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**She walked into Arthur's chambers to seehim packing. "Get out" he snapped at her.  
"I thought the King was a bit harsh."  
"I don't need sympathey wench ecspecially not from you."  
"But he had a point."  
"I ordered you to get out now leave."  
"I know what you're doing and I know you think you're in love with Sophia..."  
"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking? You're jealous of her." he yelled at Myrlinna.  
"I'm your friend."  
"Your my servant."  
"She's cast a spell on you you're enchanted."  
"I told you people would try to tear us apart." Sophia and Aulfric appeared behind her.  
"I know I won't let that happen." Arthur answered.  
"Don't listen to her she's controlling you." Myrlinna told Arthur.  
"We can elope get away from here." said Sophia.  
"I know what you're going to do, I followed him, you're going to sacrifice Arthur. I saw you. I went to the lake and heard everything. Arthur you have to believe me."  
"Don't listen to her Arthur. She's jelous, she wants you for herself lets leave tonight."  
"She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to for a life of immortality if you go with her you'll die."  
"It doesn't make sense." Arthur said shaking his head "we're in love."  
"They're magical beings look at the writing on the staff." she made a grab for it but Aulfric snatched it back his eyes turning red, "look at his eyes, Arthur do you see?"  
"I see everything." Arthur's eyes were red. Aulfric cast a spell knocking Myrlinna out.

**Gaius's POV  
**Morganna burst in crying "he's gone, with Sophia. I know ou don't believe me but..."  
"Slow down." Gaius told her, "I do beieve you."  
"I have to tell Uther."  
"You can't"  
"But if I don't Arthur will die."  
"You can't if Uther finds out you have the seer's power he'll charge you with witchcraft."  
"I hve no choice,he's like my brother. I couldn't ive with myself knowing I let him die."  
"You trust me don't you?" Morganna nodded. "The trust me now stay here say nothing."  
"But..."  
"I'll take care of it." Gaius went off he had to find Myrlinna.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**She awoke to find Gaius by her side. "Myrlinna, what happened to you?" Gaius heped her up her legs shaking.  
"I have to find Arthur," she siad decisively.  
"Myrlinn you can barely stand up."  
"I have to go."  
"Be careful the she are a visious people."  
"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," she tried o go out through the window.  
"Myrlinna, this way," Gaius said not looking convinced.  
She gave him her usual care free smile "Just testing."

She ran through the forest. Sophia stood in the midde of the lake her hand above the water. Arthur was drownig. Aulfric yelled enchntments. Myrlinn noticed Sophia's staff on the ground forgotten and called it to her.  
"Svelt corpier." she cried pointing it at Aulfric he disintergrated before her. "Father, no" screamed Sophia before she met the same fate. Myrlinna dived into the like searching for Arthur. Eventully she found him and dragged him to shore with difficulty, he was heavy ecspecially in his chainmail.

"Where an I? What happened?" Arthru mumbled.  
"Can you remember anything?" asked Myrlinna.  
"There was a girl...Sophia, I asked father something about her I asked to..." suddeny wide awake Arthur cried out "What was I thinking?"  
"Ecspecially after you eloped with her last night."  
"I don't remember any of this."  
"Oh that will be the blow to the head sorry about that."  
"You? You managed to knock me out? My maid knocked me out, I'll never hear the end of ?"  
"Sneaking up behind you with a lump of wood," Myrlinna replied.  
"No one can know about this."

"When you failed to show up for patrol today I thought you had eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion," Uther told his son.  
"I wish he had, then I wouldn't be facing the stocks again," murmered Myrlinna.  
"This is becoming a daily occurunce for you," Uther told her unamused but he didn't have the same anger in his eyes when he looked a her.  
"I wouldn't say it was anybody's fault...well you could say it was mine," she said.  
"You need a proper manservant, one with a brain." Uther told Arthur.  
"I was on a hunt." Arthur said "After Sophia left I needed to clear my head."  
"And Killing things mends abroken heart?" asked Morganna.  
"No but it's good fun," Arthur smirked. "Myrlinna was suppose to inform you that I wouldn't be back until later today," he finished.  
"Hve you some kind of mental affiction?" Uther asked her looking annoyed.  
"Probably" Myrlinna smiled idiotically hoping the king would beieve it.  
"I'm looking in to it sire," said Gaius.  
"Well I hope you find a cure or we'll find ourselves witth a food shortage on our hands."  
So for the third time in just as many days Myrlinna was sent to the stocks.

**Arthur's POV  
**He couldn't believe how he had treated Myrlinna over the past few days he couldn't believe he had treated her so bady because of another woman. He didn't want another woman he wanted Myrlinna. He admired the way she had taken the blame for his actions he would never find a more loyal servant than Myrlinna if he searched the earth for a thousand years.

And he would find a way to have her even if he had to wait until he was king. he had already decided if he could avoid an arranged marrige until he was king ,Myrlinna would be his queen.


	8. The beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.  
**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

"Help...help me please." Myrlinna heard a voice the voice of a frightened child.  
She ran into the courtyard and saw a frightened young boy. "Please you have to help me," the boys lips didn't move but it was obviously him crying out.

She heard his plea again and the guard came into the courtyard. Instantly Myrlinna understood the guard were after him.  
"They're searching for me" the voice filled her head again.  
"Why are they after you?" she asked  
"They're going to kill me"  
Myrlinna hid behind a pillar and opened a door.  
"This way" she told the boy "Run...run" the boy obeyed and the gurd noticed closing the door the young boy and the maidservant sorceress ran up a flight of stairs.

She heard the guards and ran into Morgannas room.  
"Have you forgotten how to knock linna?" asked Morganna slightly annoyed. Then both Morganna and Gwen noticed the boy.  
"The guards are after him I didn't know what to do." There was an imatient knock at the door and the three women all looked at each other in terror.  
"Lady Morganna" a guards voice called.  
Making her decision Morganna told Myrlinna and the boy "back there hide"

Myrlinna didn't listen to how Morganna got rid of the guards the boy had collapsed. The next thing Myrinna knew Morganna and Gwen were at her side. The boy was bleeding badly.

The boy had a mark on his chest he was a druid he lay down looking distraught. There was a druid man being executed right outside their window.

Myrlinna and Morganna could see Uther and Arthur on the royal balcony. Uther spoke "People of camelot the man before you is guilty of preforming enchantments by law the punishment is death. We're still searching for his accomplice any one found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy and will be executed as a traitor."  
Morganna glanced at the boy but Myrlinna caught his eyes.  
Uther finished "let this be a lesson to your people"  
"You let your fear of magic turn to hate, I pity you" the man answered Myrlinna agreed with him she to pitied Uther but not enough to pity him over the druid.  
"I can't watch this" Morganna turned away. And ran to the boy on her bed she embraced him in an effort to comfort him. The axe came down as as soon as the druids head was seperated from his shoulders the boy let out a scream which broke Morganna's mirror. Morganna gave Myrlinna a terrified look as if Myrlinna knew what to do, Myrlinna felt the fear that through her dreams Morganna knew Myrlinna was a sorceress the boy panted his eyes fixed on Myrlinna.

Next meal time Myrlinna asked Gaius "do you know much about the druids?"  
"A little they're a very secretive people ecspecialy now they're being hunted by Uther," then Gaius seemed to realise something.  
"Myrlinna please tell me you haven't got yoursef mixed up in this."  
"Mixed up in what?"  
"For someone who must keep such a big secret you are a terrible liar," Gaius told her.  
"what?"  
"Myrlinna"  
"I heard the boy calling I couldn't see him it was like he was inside my mind"  
"The druids look for children with such gifts as apprentices while they search for this boy you must be ecspecially careful of it will be your head on the chopping block," Gaius scolded.  
"I'm extra careful you know me."  
"Yes Myrlinna unfortunatly I do."

"How is he?" Myrlinna asked as soon as Morganna had locked her door.  
"Sleeping, he's very pale, I think he may of lost a lot of blood," Morganna was clearly unhappy.  
"Has he said anything?"  
"No he hasn't even told me his name."  
"You know for a moment I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards."  
"I'm glad you have so much faith in me Myrlinna," Morganna said coldly.  
"No it's just your the kings ward."  
"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed what harm has he ever done anyone?"  
"Uther believes anyone with magic is guilty"  
"Uthers wrong" Morganna's voice was angry. Morganna had no idea how much she was alike to the maid she was adressing like an equal but Myrlinna understood.  
"What if magic isn't something you choose, what if it chooses you?"  
Myrlinna was on the verge of telling Morganna he own secret when Morganna asked  
"Why are you looking at me like that, anyway why are you helping him?"  
"It was a spur of the moment decision," everyone thought Myrlinna simple even Morganna so her excuse passed... for now  
"What should we do with him he can't stay here" Myrlinna asked trying to change the subject.  
"We have to get him back to his people."

**Morganna's POV  
**Morganna couldn't stop thinking about the druid boy. She wondered if she should tell Myrlinna about her gift. Myrlinna wouldn't turn her in but Morganna didn't want to worry the girl Arthur worked her too hard as it was, alougth Morganna was sure Arthur treated her this way so he didn't have to admit he was in love with her. She and Myrlinna weren't close but the maidservant seemed safe and reassuring, Morganna was sure Myrlinna was simple but sometimes she would say or do something and Moganna wasn't sure if the simple maid was an act. Myrlinna wasn't stupid despite peoples assumptions.  
"Are you well Morganna" Uthers voice cut into her thoughts.  
"Yes my lord, it's just I'm sorry I'm not better company," she apologised.  
"I'm concerened for your welfare that is all," explained Uther.  
Arthur entered.  
"How goes the search for the boy?" asked Uther. Morganna tensed.  
"The boy is no where to be found," Arthur said leaning on the back of a chair.  
"You mean you failed me."  
"Perhaps he's already left the city."  
"Your telling me that a wounded boy has evaded the guards and escaped the city? nonsense someones hiding him."  
"He's just a boy what harm can he do?"  
"He's a druid and tht makes him dangerous."  
"The druids would see your father killed and destroyed," Morganna said needing to get on the kings good side and appear innocent.  
"I hd no idea you were such an authority on druids" Arthur snapped.  
"Morganna is right, find him," demanded Uther.  
"Yes father" sighed Arthur and left.

"He's burning up, how long has he been like this?" the boy was sick and Myrlinna was the closest thing to a physician they could get.  
"This morning" MOrganna blinked back tears unsure how she had become so attached to the boy.  
"I think his wound may be infected."  
"We have to get Gaius."  
"Too dangerous besides if Gaius discovers this he'll execute me himself," Myrlinna dismissed.  
"We can't get him out of camelot like this."  
"I'll treat him."  
"Linna do you know how to treat an infected wound?"  
"Not exactly but I'm a fast learner." Myrlinna was always full of reckless optimism but Morganna wasn't so optomistic.  
There was a knock at the door. Morganna rose covering Myrlinna and the boy with curtains from her bed.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**Peering through the curtains Myrlinna saw Arthur enter Morganna's chambers.  
"Arthur to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"Don't get excited it's no social call, we can't find the druid boy I have to search your chambers. Don't take it personally I'm searching the whole castle."  
Myrlinna and Morganna's eyes met throught he gap in the curtains. Both womens eyes held fear.  
"I'm not having you messing up my things," Morganna argued she and Arthur may have well have been brother and sister the wayt hey acted.  
"Not intrested in yor things just evidence the druid boy's in the castle," dismissed Arthur.  
"perhaps the druid boys hiding in your chambers, it's such a mess you'd never know."  
"It's not my fault my servant is such a lazy idiot."  
"Oh come on Arthur everyone knows your in love with Myrlinna"  
Myrlinna tensed at Morganna's words. She expected Arthur to dismiss it but instead he demanded,  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Yes" Morganna smirked.  
Arthur swore under his breath. Her brain not properly processing what Arthur had said Myrlinna caused a pair of Morgannas boots to move around the floor. Arthur turned and the boots remained still.  
"Why don't you tell her how you feel."  
"Because if I do my father will have her hung, remember when we were caught kissing?" Arthur continued "Enough stop distracting me the sooner we start the sooner we'll finish."  
"The druid boy's hiding behing the screen," Myrlinna tensed. But Morganna continued "I'm sure your father would love to hear how you wasted time going through my things, go on have a look,"  
"No you I'll give you the pleasure of making me look like a fool," Arthur replied heatedly.  
"Oh trust me Arthur you don't need any help with that," then she moved in for the kill "ecspecially when it comes to a certain blue eyes servant girl," Arthur turned red with fury.  
"Oh go back to brushing your hair of whatever it is you do all day" he shouted and stormed off.  
Myrlinna was running the events through in her head, Arthur loved her. She loved him too but Uther would never let them be together. How could they do this? She would worry about this later the druid boy was currently more important.

Myrlinna searched through Gaius's books and spells for something to cure the boy. She shoved a few bootles in a bag when she heard Gaius's voice behingd her.  
"There you are I want you to pick some heather for me."  
"Can't I do it later I was just going out."  
"Who got this book out?" Gaius noticed the book Myrlinna had forgotten to put away.  
"Oh me I was just curious. I was getting cleaning supplies for Arthurs chambers nd I got distracted. I better go now."  
"Arthurs chambers can wait you're not missing a chance to further your educatuion."  
"Oh I am."  
"Sit."

"What took you so long?" Morganna demanded when Myrlinna finally got away from Gaius.  
"Sorry when Gaius gets talking about anatomy there's no stopping him."  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Morganna  
"No really but I'm doing my best."  
Morganna left to get Myrlinna some water.  
"Emerica" the boy called out into Myrlinna's head.  
"Emerica why do you call me that?" she answered.  
"That is your name among my people" the boys eyes closed.  
"Speak to me" whispered Myrlinna out loud this time.  
Morganna returned "I don't know if he can't speak or he's just to scared to."

Myrlinna grabbed a flaming tourch and went to see the great dragon.  
"Hello?" she called.  
The dragon roared and appeared instantly.  
"Do you have to do that? you nearly scared the ife out of me.  
"The young sorceress no doubt you're hear about the young druid boy."  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Like you I hear him speak."  
"Why does he call me Emerica?"  
"That is your name."  
"I'm pretty sur emy name's Myrlinna always has been."  
"Oh you have many names."  
"How does the boy no my name? I've never met any druids."  
"There is much written about you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy."  
"Why? he has magic, he's just like me."  
"You and the boy are as different as day and night."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You should not protect him."  
"Why?"  
The dragon once again left her alone.

"We need to find Gaius" Morganna said. Myrlinna paused.  
"After all you've done you can't give up now, please, if he doesn't recieve treatment he'll die."  
Myrlinna made her choice.  
"Ok" she went off.

"The search for this druid boys becoming a real nuisance it means extra security around the castle which means it takes twice as long for me to do my rounds," complained Gaius.  
"Morganna's hiding the druid boy in her chamber," Myrlinna blurted out.  
Gaius turned around looking disapproving "when you say Morganna's hiding the druid boy I take it that means that your helping her."  
"Well...sort of" Myrlinna admitted.  
"Myrlinna you promised me you wouldn't get involved,"  
"I'm sorry I hd no choice I couldn't just leave him to die."  
"Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy and your hiding him under their very noses can't you see how dangerous that is?"  
"Was I supposed to leave him to be executed?"  
"You think you can save the boy and when your caught who's going to save you?"  
"Are you sying it's wrong to harbour a magical child?"  
Gaius owered his voice "the difference is Myrlinna your magic is still secret though it's a wonder how considering how careless you are?"  
"The boys hurt, he's really sick I coudn't treat him, we need you're help."  
"So now you waant me to risk my neck too? I wish the boy no harm but this is too dangerous."  
"If you don't you may as well hand him over to the guards because he'll die anyway, you didn't turn your back on me please don't turn your back on him," she begged.

Gaius agreed to treat the boy and Myrlinna picked a route "I'll take the boy out that way she told Gwen."  
"No" interrupted Morganna "it's too dangerous I'll do it."  
"I'm good with secret doors and things" Myrlinna replied trying to reasure Morganna.  
"If you're caught Uther will execute you the boy's my resonsibility."  
"Wel you'll need the key for the door."  
"Who has it?"  
"Arthur"

That evenng when Myrlinna was serving Arthur she stepped back and muttered a spell under her breath a key on Arthur's belt came free and began to float towards Myrlinna.  
"Is there any bread?" Arthur turned so Myrlinna caused the key to go behind his back.  
"What was that?" asked Arthur hearing the jangle of the key.  
Arthur stood up but everytime he heard the key went behing his back, had the circumstances not been so serious it would have been amusing.  
"Can't you hear it?" asked Arthur.  
"I can't hear anything," she tried to look confused.  
"Are you deaf? it's like a jangling sound" Arthur was getting frustrated.  
Arthur walked towards her and as the key passed in front of Myrlinna she yelled "there"  
"What?" asked Arthur  
"I thought I saw something." The key splashed into Arthur's soup.  
"Did you here that? it sounded like a splash,"  
"Bread?" offered Myrlinna.  
Arthur walked out tapping the sides of his head.  
Quickly Myrlinna fished the key out of the soup.

"Did you get the keys?" asked Morganna.  
"Yes and the door is behing the shield at the far end of the armoury," Morganna nodded.

"Morganna really cares about the boy I've never seen her this way with anyone," Gwen confided in Myrlinna when the two women were left alone.  
"I'm sure she just wants to protect him," but Myrlinna wasn't convinced by her own words.  
Then the warning bell rang out. Arthur had discovered the missing keys.  
Morganna ran in.  
"There's enough food and water for three days," Gwen said immediatly.  
"Fresh horses but you don't have to do this let me," said Myrlinna.  
"Theres no point more of us risking our lives, I'm the kings ward, I'll take my chances."  
"Morganna" started Gwen but Morganna interupted.  
"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you, we must go."  
"Goodbye Emerica," the boys voice echoed in Myrlinna's head his eyes never leaving hers as Morganna led him away.

Myrlinna heard the boys voice in her head. Morganna had failed.

**Morganna's POV  
**"All this time you've been hiding the boy in my own palace, why?" Uther asked Morganna he looked despairing.  
"I would not see him executed," Morganna stayed firm.  
"I treated you like a daughter, how can you conspire withmy enemies against me?"  
"How can this child be your enemy he's just a boy."  
"He's a druid."  
"Is that such a crime?"  
"His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them."  
"Then punish me but spare the boy, I beg you," Morganna had to save him. She loved him.  
Uther ordered Arthur "make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning."  
"No please, I beg you," cried Morganna.  
"You hear me?" Uther yelled at Arthur.  
"What have theese pepe done to you why are you so ful of hate?" Uther grabbed Morganna around the throat.  
"I do not want to hear another word from you, you do not speak to me until you are ready to apologise for what you've done."

**Myrlinna's POV  
**"perhaps if you had gone it woud have been better," Morganna's voice was small her eyes full of tears.  
"You can't blame yourself you tried your best," Myrlinna reasurred.  
"It's not enough, can I count on your help?"  
Myrlinna remembered the dragons words before nodding.  
"Thank you," whispered Morganna before running away.

**Arthur's POV**  
He walked into his chambers to see Morganna sitting there. She looked pale and her eyes were red.  
"Make yourself at home," he half joked.  
"You can't let your father execute the boy," she begged.  
"Your lucky he's not executing you, are you telling me he really was behing the screen when I came to search your chambers."  
Morganna nodded.  
"And now I look like an even bigger fool," Arthur groaned.  
"You should be thankful, I saved you from a great deal of pain, I saved you from having to go against Uther yourself,"  
"How? stop trying to fool me Morganna."  
"Because I had help. The boy wasn't the only one behind the screen, Myrlinna was there too."  
Arthur turned pale and suddenly felt sick. If he had found her he would have helped them. The idea of Myrlinna being executed was too much. He couldn't take it. A sharp pain shot through Arthur's heart. Thebn something else occured to him.  
"You tricked me into confessing my feelings when she was right there?"  
"Yes."  
"How dare you Morganna."  
"I know you believe executing the boy is wrong," Morganna tried hoping to change the subject.  
"Father's made up his mind, there's no talking him out of it, I tried."  
"Then the time for talking is over," cried Morganna.  
"There's nothing we can do."  
"I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die."  
"It's too late, I have no choice."  
"So this is how you will rule when you're a king, you're not like your father."  
"I will not betray him."  
"You betrayed him for Myrlinna when she was dying, If I know you at all you won't stand by and let this happen. Please if you won't do this for the boy do it for me and if you won't do it for me do it for Myrlinna."  
"For all I know you're just using Myrlinna to get to me," Arthur hoped he was right.  
"She was the one who brought him to me to start with. She rescued him from the guards," Morgnna knew Arthur's weak points Myrinna was number one. At that moment she walked in.  
"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Arthur realised she was a good actress, maybe she wasn't the simple country girl he thought. But he had to protect her if she was executed he would never forgive himself so he told her,  
"nothing you may concern yorself with go muck out my horses."  
Morganna glared at him and Arthur out hishead in his hands. Before beckoning to her.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**"We're going to break the druid boy out of the dungeons," Arthur told her.  
"You can't do that, It's too dangerous."  
"How can you give up now? I trusted you," cried Morganna.  
"I mean you can't do that you've already been caught once, if you're caught again he'll..."  
"Myrlinna's right," interrupted Arthur. "If the boy's missing he'll suspect you, go to my father aologisse, dine with hime, he can't suspect you if you're with him all night."  
"But you need me for the plan to work you can't do it alone," protested Morganna.  
"He won't have to, I'll do it.," Arthur turned pale he looked as if he was about to say something but stopped. He cleared his throat and told her the plan.

"I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy," Myrlinna practically shouted at the dragon.  
"You seek my council and yet ignore it," replied the dragon.  
"Just tell me why," Myrlinna wasn't in the mood for riddes.  
"If the boy lives you cannot fulfil your destiny."  
"What has he to do with my destiny you said it's my destiny to rule with Arthur."  
"There you have the answer you seek."  
"You're telling me that that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"  
"That is up to you."  
"No you can't know that for certain."  
"You hve it in your power to prevent a great evil."  
"There must be another way the future isn't set in stone," she argued.  
"You must let the boy die."

"Could you let something terrible happen to stop something even worse happening in the future?" Myrlinna asked Gaius over supper.  
"That would depend on hat the two evils were."  
"One of thems bad really bad," the poor boy "and the others unthinkable" pain shot through her heart Arthur couldn't die.  
"Sounds like you''ve alredy made your decision. Do whatever you believe is right I just hope it doesn't involve putting yourself in terrible danger."  
"For once you don't have to worry. I'm going to do nothing"

"Emerica. Emerica were are you Emerica. Help us please their coming." The voice sounded in Myrlinna head. She could do nothing.  
"Why are you doing this Emerica? their going to kill me, don't ignore me, I know you can here me. I thought you were my friend. I don't want to die. Emerica. Emerica. EMERICA." Myrlinna ran.

"Where the hell have you been?" demnded Arthur.  
"I had trouble getting out of the castle," she explined opening the grate.  
"Goodbye Emerica I'm sure someday we will meet again." The boys words echoed in her head as rthur took him away. Myrlinna ran back to the castle before the guards could catch her.


	9. Excalibur

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.  
**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

**Myrlinna's POV  
**Arthur had come of age and was being offically crowned prince of camelot.  
"So how does it feel to be servant to the crown prince of camelot?" Gwen asked Myrlinna.  
"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a reward."  
"You're proud really even if you pretend not to be I can see it in your face."  
"Those socks are very clean of course I'm proud of them," smirked Myrlinna.

Crash. A man in black armour rode through the glass window in the hall. The men of camelot drew their swords and faced the black knight. Who threw down his gauntlet a sign of challenge. Arthur and Myrlinna's eyes met for a second before they both looked away. Myrlinna was sure Arthur would accept but another knight stepped forward.  
"I sir Owain accept your challenge," the show off knight would fail. Myrlinna was sure of it.  
"Single combat, noon tomorrow, to the death," the knights voice sounded inhuman and he left. Myrlinna could tell Arthur was furious he had been outdone. Owain seemed to relise what he had done and gulped under Arthur's glare.

"Have you ever seen this black knight before?" Myrlinna asked Gaius curiously.  
"No" Gaius replied.  
"Didn't you see it's crest?"  
"Crest?"  
"What house is it from?"  
"I don't know I didn't see it that clearly," he dismissed.  
"Then you don't think he's from around here? what does he want?"  
"Myrlinna you're faith in my all seeing knowledge is both touching and extremely irritating now if you've finished your work you can go to bed and leave me in peace."

**Gaius POV**  
Myrlinna was right Gaius did recognise the crest. It was the crest of Tristian Dubor. Gaius had to see Uther.  
"Sire the stranger, he bres the crest of Tristian Dubor," he told the King who lowered his head,  
"Yes."  
"But he's been dead for twenty years," said Gaius.  
"I know" Uther sighed, "I killed him."  
"Then how..."  
"I don't know how he's returned."  
Seeing he would get nothing more from the king Gaius left.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**The day of the fight dawned. Owain seemed slightly nervous but Myrinna had to admit he had courage. Myrlinn stood with Gaius at the side of the ring. The physicians job but Arthur didn't object to Myrlinna helping he was too distracted by Owain. Myrlinna was considering a way of cheating using magic and not getting caught.

Arthur's voice rang out across the arena. "Fight according to the knight's rules to the death." Arthur paused for a moment then finished, "Let the batte commence"

Owain was a skilled fighter. But not skilled enough, he was killed. The black knight approached Uther gin and threw down his gauntlet,  
"who will take up my challenge?" Arthur rose immediatly but Uther grabbed his shouder forcing him back into his seat. Another of the knights of camelot rose picked up the gauntlet and said,  
"I sir Pellenor take up the challenge."  
"So be it," the black knight walked away.

As he passed Myrinna realised something, "he took a hit he should be dead."  
"Owain didn't land a blow," said Gaius.  
"My eyes are clearer than yours I saw it," Myrinna insisted.

Gaius took Myrlinna into the crypt but they couldn't see anything so Myrlinna muttered a few words and the walls lit up.  
"That's handy," said Gaius the first time he ever complemented her due to magic. The pair searched for the grave of sir Tristian Dubor it had been torn open.

"Tristian Dubor was Ingraine's brother."  
"Ingraine?"  
"Uther's wife."  
"Arthur's mother?"  
"She died in childbirth Tristan blamed Uther,he came to the gates of Camelpt and challenged him to mortal combat. Uther won. With his dying breath Tristian cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. It is my guess we are dealing with a wraith."  
"A wraith?"  
"The spirit of a man conjured from beyond the grave. No mortal weapon can kill him, it will not leave until it has achieved what it came for...revenge."  
"What does that mean for Sir Pellenor?"  
"I'm afraid it doesn't incude him."

Despite the fact sir Pellenor stabbed the black knight and everyone saw it sir Pellenor was killed just as sir Owain had been. The black knight approached Uther once again. Myrlinna was sure the black knight would throw down his gauntet instead another gauntlet was thrown down. And Myrlinna heard words she dreaded, "I Arthur Pendagon challenge you."  
Myrlinna's heart stopped.  
"So be it," replied the black knight eaving once again.

"Arthur is going to die," sighed Myrinna pacing., "If no mortal weapon can kill it then we must find other means."  
She ran up stairs and came back down with the magic book. She snuck around the castle. In the middle of the courtyard she found the black knight motionless. She enchnted fire tto surround him but it died out leaving the knight unharmed.  
He turned to face her. She ran she had to try to talk Arthur out of it first.

Arthur was in his chambers practising.  
"Arthur you must withdraw he'll kill you."  
"Why does everybody thik that?"  
"Because they're right. You are the crown prince, the future king. You can't die in some stupid fight. Look at him, he is no ordinary knight. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. Pellenor's sword went right through him and still he lived. Doesn't that tell you something?"  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
"I'm trying to warn you Arthur," she turned to face him and he grabbed her wrist so hard it hurt. Then he kissed her. Myrlinna didn't fight. She knew he loved her. He knew she knew he loved her. What he didn't know was she loved him too. Which was what she was going to show him. If he was going to die she was going to make sure he went to his death knowing how she felt about him.  
"And I'm trying to warn you Myrlinna," Arthur said when he got his breath back.  
"Go," he whispered to her. Myrlinna knew it would be a good idea to do as she was told.

Myrlinna still unable to think straight had only one thing on her mind. To find a spell to save Arthur. She searched the library but the librarian found her. "How did you get in here?" he demanded.  
"The door was open," she lied.  
"I locked it."  
"Well someone else must have opened it," she said quickly.  
"What were you doing?" asked the librarian.  
"I was looking for a book for Gaius, he thinks the black knight is a wraith."  
"Then Arthur is in grave peril."  
"But how do you kill something that is already dead?"  
"I have read of such things in the ancient chronicles."  
"Really? What do they say?"  
"There are fabled swords."  
"Swords that could kill the dead?"  
"Theese swords could kill anything."  
"Can you show me one of theese fables."  
"Let me think...yes."  
"I'm sort of in a hurry."  
"Yes young people aways are, this is the chronice of Belthane, the great sword begotten in the dragons breath."  
Myrlinna ran off immediatly eaving the confused librarian behind.

Half an hour lter she knocked on Gwen's door.  
"Linna what are you doing here?"  
"I've come to ask a favour but I'm not sure how to ask."  
"Ask Linn you know I'd do anything to help you."  
"I need a sword the strongest sword your father's ever made."  
"Why?"  
"To save Arthur."

**Arthur's POV  
**Arthur stared out of his window at the black knight in the courtyard. Myrlinna's words echoed through his head. She was just his maid. He she shouldn't speak to him like that and he shouldn't listen but she had a calming aura about her that made Arthur trust her. Then his mind wandered to that kiss. She knew he loved her and he didn't think she would leadhim on. So did she love him back? Even if she did Uther would have her killed before he would allow them to be together. He shouldn't have kissed her back then. If his father had walked in she would have been killed. He had been selfish and he was angry at himself for that. But maybe she was right about the black knight.

**Uther's POV**  
Uther walked into Gaius's chambers.  
"I should have listened to you, you warned me using magic at rthur's birth would come back to haunt me."  
"I did not think quite so literaly though," replied Gaius, "You must stop the fight," he continued.  
"No, I will take his place."  
"You can't," Gaius argued.  
"My death will stop the wraith, Igraine gave up her ife for Arthur it seems I must too. Just promise me you will keep the circumstances of his birth a secret from him."  
"I will take it to my grave," reassured Gaius.  
Uther clapped Gaius affectionatly on the shoulder.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**Gwen took sword from under her father's bed.  
"He's been saving this he always said it was the best he ever made, he'll kill me if he finds I've taken it."  
"I'll take the blame," reasurred Myrlinna.

She went to see the dragon. Which to her suprise was already there.  
"Myrlinna," the dragon greeted her.  
"Do you know why I'm here?"  
"It may surprise you Myrlinna but my knowledge of you're life is not universal."  
"Arthur is doomed. He will die unless I can make a weapon that can kill the dead."  
"So what do you come to ask me?"  
Myrlinna sent the sword floating across to the dragon.  
"Will you furnish it? To save Arthur."  
"The dead do not return wihout a cause on whom does he wish to take his vengence?"  
"Uther."  
"Then let the wraith take his vengence and he will die without my help."  
"But it's Arthur whos going to fight please you have to save him."  
"That is your destiny young sorceress."  
"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies camelot will have no heir, I will have no destiny."  
" weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."  
"I know."  
"You do not know you can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you hd perhaps you would not ask this of me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"In the wrong hands this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."  
"I understand."  
"You must do more than understand you must promise."  
"I promise."  
Myrlinna stepped back as the dragon drew in a breath and the sword set on fire. WHen the dragon had finished Myrlinna could tell the power of the sword she took it and left.  
"Thank you."

Uther walked into the armoury. Arthur will not be fighting today.  
"Prepare me for battle."  
Then he saw the sword.  
"What is that?"  
" New sword for Arthur."  
"Who made it?"  
"Gwen's father. And the golden craft fit for a king," he said suspisiously,  
"That was me."  
Uther raised an eyebrow.  
"I felt he needed a better sword."  
"Impressive, beyond the line of duty."  
"Well, " Myrlinna wondered if she should say it, "I guess you could say there is a bond between us."  
For a moment Uther looked angry, "I'm glad, look after him."

The wraiths helmet was knocked off and everyone saw the dead face and finally Uther killed the wraith to everyones shock.

Myrlinna heard the dragon call her that night.  
"So did the sword work?"asked the dragon.  
"Yes only..."  
"What?"  
"THings didn't go according to plan well they did only it wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword it was Uther."  
The dragon rored in anger.  
"I tried only he's the king what could I do?"  
"In the hands of Uther it will wield great destruction. Take the sword far away from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it."

Myrlinna stole the sword from the armoury and threw it in the lake. Where it woud never be found.

When she got back she immediatly went to tend to Arthur's horses. They had been avoiding each other since the kiss but she still needed to do her chores. She had cleaned out the stables and was brushing down Arthur's horse when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned to see Arthur in the stable doorway. Awre of the uncomfortableness of the situation Myrlinna blushed and looked at her feet.  
"Can I help you sire?" she mumbed.  
"Sire? since when have you called me sire?" Arthur smirked. Before suddenly becoming serious. He kissed her gently and told her reluctantly,  
"We can't do this, when my father caught us he threatened to have you killed, I'm being sefish I don't want you to be killed."  
"Well we better not get caught then," she replied kissing him.  
"Are you sure?" he whisepered but Myrlinna could tell he was relenting.  
Myrlinna nodded and they kissed again unaware they were being watched.


	10. Moment of truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.  
**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

Myrlinna's village was being attacked by bandits. Hunith, her mother had been granted an audience with king Uther thanks to Arthur he and Myrlinna had a secret relationship. Which Myrlinna had been very careful to hide from her mother for fear of dissaproval it wasn't as if she was sleeping with him but even so.

"Food is scarce and there are many children some of them just wouldn't survive. There's barely enough food as it is and if Kanen takes our harvest our children won't live to see another summer. Please we need your help." Hunith begged, Myrlinna's eyes met Arthur's her message was clear. _Help my village please._  
"Aeldor's in Sendry's kingdom it's his responsibility." Uther dismissed.  
"Our king cares little for the outland regions, you're our only hope." Hunith replied.  
"I have the deepest sympathy for you I would have this barbarian wiped of the face of the earth but I cannot help you." Uther said,he sounded genuinely sorry.  
"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur asked.  
"Resources are not the problem to send an army into Sendry's borders would be an act of war."  
Hunith dropped to her knees "I know you are a good king, I beg you please, help us."  
"I cannot risk the lives of hundreds of people for one villge. Camelot cannot help you. I'm sorry." Uthers logic was understandable but that didn't make it any easier for Myrlinna to hear the refusal. She had to go home. She had to help.

She found Arthur on the balcony and stood next to him.  
"I'm sorry" said Arthur.  
"It's not your fault, thank you for getting us the audience."  
"If it were up to me we'd be on our way now."  
She smiled weakly "I know." Then she took a deep breath. "I'm going back to Aeldor."  
"I understand."  
"Well, it's been an honour serving you. I'll never forget you, Arthur Pendrgon."  
Arthur turned sharply, "you're coming back?"  
"She's my mother, I have to care for her before anyone else."  
"I don't want you to leave. I love you." Arthur argued. "Stay with me." he took a deep breath, " stay with me one day I will make you my queen."  
"Arthur...I" Myrlinna didn't know what to say. She so desperately wanted to say yes but Uther would not allow it. She would be Arthur's wife one day but she had to wait.  
"No listen, do you understand? I'm asking you to marry me."  
"I can't I have to go home. They need me. I'm sorry." She rambled.  
"Then I'm going with you."

Arthur and Myrlinna where stopped by Gwen and Morganna riding toward them.  
"Wait," called Morganna, "we're coming with you." Gwen was dressed in boys clothes like Myrlinna. Morganna wore an expensive looking riding outfit.  
"It's too dangerous." Myrlinna said.  
"No more than it is for you." Morganna replied with her usual defiance but it was friendly defiance.  
Gwen handed Myrlinna a bag of armour well chainmail a shoulder plate and wrist cuffs and a sword. "This is for you."  
"Thank you," Myrlinna said accepting the gift. "Are you sure about this Gwen?"  
"You'd do the same for us. You saved my life."  
"And helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot." Morganna added.  
"Absolutely not, protecting one woman is bad enough, let alone three." Arthur argued.  
"And what makes you think we need protecting?" demanded Myrlinna indignantly.  
"Yes Arthur we can fight as well, remember whan I used to beat you?"  
Myrlinna laughed earning herself a glare from Arthur.  
"We're not leaving." Morganna insisted.  
"Let them come Arthur. We won't get rid of them so we may as well except it." Myrlinna persuaded.  
Arthur sighed and finally relented "Alright."

"They shouldn't be here. Especially lady Morganna, she's the kings ward." Hunith told her daughter as they sat under the stars that night. Luckily Hunith had missed the argument earlier with Gwen and Morganna. As she had gone to fetch supplies. So was unaware about her daughter and the Prince.  
"I couldn't stop them. Besides they can fight even Morganna."  
"Do they know about your gift?"  
"No."  
"What do you think they'll do if they find out?"  
"Have me killed, and that makes me feel even more guilty. If they knew. They would depise me."  
"They musn't find out."  
"Don't worry they won't do."  
Hunith kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Goodnight."  
Leaving Myrlinna alone with her thoughts.  
"Get soome sleep, Myrlinna. And put the fire out." Arthur said coming up behind her. Myrlinna wedged herself inbetween her Mother and Arthur in the row of sleeping bags. She shivered and felt Arthurs arms around her she snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep feeling safe in his arms. Maybe the destiny the dragon predicted for her wouldn't be so bad after all.

When they rode into the village the bandits were there they were raiding for food. They were about to kill Matthew. Arthur rode in on his horse and Morganna, Gwen and Myrlinna began to fight. Myrlinna found herself pushed up against the wall her sword against that of a bandits. He was much stronger than her. She couldn't win. She muttered a few magic words and the bandit's sword turned red hot and he dropped it clutching his wrist. Myrlinna stabbed him. She couldn't believe she'd just killed a man. Between them the four friends from Camelot drove of the bandits. Including one amusing incident where Morganna saved Arthur's life.  
"Up to your old magic tricks again? I thought we said we didn't want your kind around here." She turned.  
"Hello Will." she embraced the young man. Her oldest friend.  
"I heard you were acting as a skivy for some prince."  
"I'm not just some skivy."  
"Myrlinna gather the villagers I need to talk to them." Arthur called ruining the moment.  
"Yeah in a minute i'm just talking."  
"Now."  
Arthur was jealous. Myrlinna noticed him give Will a glare as he walked off. He was being foolish. She and Will had the same sort of relationship as Arthur and Morganna.

"I know Kanan's kind, he'll be back and when he is. We have to be ready for him." Arthur called out across the vilage.  
"Is anyone else wondering who this bloke is?" Will interrupted.  
"Prince Arthur of Camelot." Arthur replied.  
"Yeah and I'm prince Willim of Aeldor." Will replied sarcastically.  
"Hush he's trying to help us." Hunith hissed.  
"You've made things worse. They'll come back for revenge you've just signed our death warrants." He shouted at Arthur.  
"He saved Matthew's life." Hunith told him.  
"Go on then this is your village what would you have us do?" Arthur asked Will.  
"We can't fight them."  
"Then what's the alternitive?"  
"Give him what he wants."  
"Then what thoose of you who don't starve to death will have to face him next year and the year after that. We have to stop him."  
"Men like you just want the honour and glory of battle. Go and risk the lives of your own people." Will stormed of. Myrlinna ran after him.

"He knows what he's doing you have to trust him." She told Will.  
Will ignored her and finished tidying up his house. "Look when I first met Arthur I was exactly like you. I thought he was pompous and arrogant." She explained.  
"Well nothings changed there then." Will said angrily.  
"But in time I began to respect him for what he stands for, what he does."  
"What he stands for? Princes and kings and all men like him."  
"Will don't bring what happened to your father into this."  
"I'm not, why are you defending him so much your just his servant."  
"He's also my friend."  
"Freiends don't lord it over another friend."  
"It isn't like that."  
"Well lets see when the fighting begins who he sends in to die first, I guarentee it won't be him. You're a woman you don't have to worry but thoose like me will be the first to die."  
"I'm fighting alongside the men and I trust Arthur with my life."  
"Is that so, so he knows your secret then?"  
"No." She said quietly.  
"Face it Myrlinna you're living a lie just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant nothing more."  
"You know something Will?"  
"What?"  
"He asked me to marry him yesterday."  
"What?" Will turned to face his friend in shock.  
"And I turned him down because of my secret. I'll never be just a servant but I can never tell him my secret."

"Have you always slept on the floor Myrlinna?" Arthur asked that night they slept in Hunith's house. Somehow they had ended up in each others arms. If anyone walked in they would be in trouble. But at the moment that didn't matter.  
"Yes my bed in Camelots luxury by comparison."  
"It must have been hard."  
"Yes, as a rock."  
Arthur chuckled slightly. "I didn't mean the ground I meant life generally."  
"I didn't know any different life's simpler here. We all work together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head you're happy."  
"it sounds...nice."  
"You'd hate it."  
"Probably, why'd you leave."  
"Things just changed."  
"How?" He kicked her legs with his foot but not hard and said "come on stop pretending to be intresting, tell me."  
For moment Myrlinna considered telling the truth. But it was better Arthur not knowing if he did he wouldn't love her anymore she was sure of that.  
"I just didn't fit in anymore."  
She turned so hers and Arthur's faces were almost touching she smiled. "I'm not sure yet."  
Then Arthur changed the subject. Typical man thought Myrlinna but she was glad they were off the topic of her past.  
"I start training the men tomorrow. It's going to be a long day." He closed his eyes and Myrlinna slippedinto sleep listening to Arthur's breathing.

Morganna and Gwen walked in when Myrlinna was helping Arthur put on his jacket.  
"Still not learned how to dress yourself?" asked Morganna.  
"You don't have a dog so you can fetch the stick yourself. No offense Myrlinna." Arthur still treated her pretty bady sometimeswhen other people were around as a cover but Myrlinna didn't care she knew it was an act.  
"None taken."  
Arthur took a mouthful of breakfast winced and handed it to Gwen.  
"Come on lets go." He left followed by Morganna and Gwen. Myrlinna was rushing into her boots and jacket having not had time as she was helping Arthur and Hunith took her aside and said to her,  
"he must care for you a great deal." Myrlinna tensed before saying.  
"He'd do the same for anyone that's just the way he is."  
"It's more than that he's here for you."  
"I'm just his servant." Myrlinna dismissed hoping her mother would leave the subject alone.  
"Give him more credit than that he likes you maybe more than that."  
Myrlinna said "He doesn't know me if he did i'd probably be dead by now."  
"You don't really believe that do you?" Hunith smiled sadly.  
"What else am I supposed to believe?" Myrlinna returned the sad smile and left.

Myrlinna headed to the forest she heard Will call to her.  
"Myrlinna where are you going with that, you and I both know you don't need an axe to cut down a tree."  
"Why are you being like this?" Myrlinna demanded.  
"You know why. Why did you leave?" Will said trying to change the subject.  
"Mother was worrying, she found out you knew." Will sat down on a log and Myrlinna sat beside him.  
"I wouldn't have told anyone."  
"I know."  
"It wouldn't be a problem you taking the bandits on your own would it?" he asked.  
"I don't think so." Myrlinna replied staring straight ahead and not looking at Will.  
"Then do it. So what if Arthur finds out?"  
"You don't understand. I spoke to the great dragon. One day Arthur will be a great king and I will be a great sorceress and his wife. It is my destiny to help him. I can't do that if I'm banished from Camelot."  
"Are you telling me you're going to keep your magic secret for Arthurs sake rather than to protect your friends and family?Are you teling me you'd rather become queen than save Aeldor?"  
"It's not like that. You don't understand."  
"I understand too well." Will left.

Myrlinna, Morganna and Gwen all approached Arthur.  
"Will there be enough weapons?" asked Arthur.  
"It's not the weapons it's having enugh people to use them." Gwen said.  
"We think the women should be able to fight." said Myrlinna. "And as for me, I will fight with of without your permission."  
"I order you not to fight then." Arthur told her.  
"You can't order me not to die Arthur. You can order me to die but you can't order me not to."  
"I will not loose you."  
"You won't I'll survive I was just making a point."  
Morganna cut in "there's not enough people Arthur, if they were trained soldiers they might stand a chance but their not."  
"It's too dangerous." Arthur walked away.

**Gwen's POV  
**"Why did Arthur come here?" she asked Morganna. It was late at night but both girls couldn't sleep.  
"The same reason we did. For Linna."  
"Arthur must care about her very much."  
"I'm sure he does. Look." Morganna rose and lifted the curtain seperating them for Arthur and Myrlinna. They were curled up together. Arthur had his arm around Myrlinna's waist and she rested her head on his chest.  
Gwen smiled. "Arthur would be furious if he knew we were watching."  
"Uther wants me to one day marry Arthur but that cannot happen Arthur must marry Myrlinna."  
"Why?"  
"They just seem right together. Almost as if they are each others destiny. In my dream, the good one ten years in the future Myrlinna is Arthur's queen. I want this dream to come true then I can marry..." Morganna paused.  
"Who?" asked Gwen curious to know the identity of Morganna's love.  
"It doesn't matter, It's late we better get to sleep." Morganna said quickly getting back into bed and closing her eyes.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**Arthur spoke to the troops the next morning "You're not going to be abe to defend Aeldor with sword and sinew alone. We need a plan. We need to find someway of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms..."  
A scream was heard and everyone ran outside to discover its source.  
Matthew was dead. He had been shot. He lay across the back of his horse with a note attached to the arrow on his back. Arthur ripped the note from the arrow and Myrlinna asked, "What does it say?"  
"The rest of this day will be your last." He said grimly.  
Will pushed through the crowd, "you did this look what you've done you killed him." Will shouted at Arthur.  
"It wasn't his fault." Myrlinna responded earning a glare from Will.  
"If he hadn't been strutting around treating us like his own personal army none of this would ever have happened." Will shouted at Myrlinna.  
"Theese men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in even if you're not." Arthur responded angrily.  
"You're sending them to their graves, how many more need to die before you realise this is a battle that can't be one." Will shouted. Arthur's face changed Will's words were having an effect but Myrlinna had to make Arthur believe in himself otherwise all was lost.  
Will moved in for the kill, "when Kanan comes you haven't got a chance you're all going to be slaughtered."

"Don't bother me I'm not intrested." Will was packing a bag.  
"Kanan will be here tomorrow you have to fight." Myrlinna called.  
"Not if I'm not here."  
"That's up to you but the rest of us are staying, join us Will. This isn't about Arthur this is about your friends are you really going to abandon them?"  
"Like you did?"  
"I'm here now."  
"Yes you are and you could end this. If you used your magic than noone else would have to die."  
"You know I can't."  
"Can't of won't?"  
Myrlinna remained silent.  
"I'm not the one abandoning theese people Myrlinna. You are."  
Will was right. But Arthur was more important. Wasn't he? Myrlinna was beginning to question herself.

Arthur was sharpening his sword in a manor that showed his frustration. Myrlinna came and sat down beside him.  
"Will's father was a soldier he died fighting. No one pays attention to him."  
"I thought the village people believed him."  
"No, he's just a trouble maker they learnt to ignore him."  
"He's right."  
"He isn't."  
"I treat theese men like soldiers and they're not. Have you seen them fight? You need to tell them to leave the village before Kanan returns."  
"We're going to stay. We're going to fight and we're going to win."  
"What do you mean we? Myrlinna, you're not fighting, you're a woman. "  
"It's my village too."  
"It can't be done the odds are too great."  
"It can. All you need to do is get them ready the rest will take care of itself."  
"How?"  
"You've just got to believe in them because if you don't they'll sense it. And the battle will be lost before it's even begun."

That night Arthur made a speech. "Tomorrow morning,, women and children should gather what belonging they can carry and go to the woods. Including you." He shot a meaningful glance at Myrlinna who replied. "We're not going anywhere."  
"You can't stay here it's too dangerous."  
"We have just as much a right to fight for our lives as the men do." Gwen joined in Myrlinna's argument.  
"You don't know how to fight." Arthur argued.  
"The more of us there are the bigger chance we stand." Morganna said.  
The women of the village all stepped forward to join Myrlinna, Morganna and Gwen.  
"This is your village as well. If you want to fight to defend it that is your choice and I will be proud to fight alongside you." Myrlinna shot a smile at him that said, thank you. But Arthur continued his speech, "when Kanan comes tomorrow. Kanan's bruta he fights only to kill which is why he can never defeat us. Look around in this circle we're all equals, you're not fighting because someones ordering you too, you're fighting for so much more. You fight foryour homes, your friends, your family. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes the right to survive. And when you're old and grey you'll look back on this day and know you earned the right to ive every day inbetween so you fight. For your fmily, your friends. For Aeldor."  
"For Aeldor." The crowd echoed. "Aeldor, Aeldor, Aeldor."

Myrlinna hung up her coat as she entered he mother's house. Hunith sat staring into the fire.  
"Come here." She told her daughter.  
Myrlinna came and sat beside her mother and Hunith caressed her daughters face.  
"I do love you my child." Hunith whispered.  
"Of course." Myrlinna was confused.  
"I should never have come to Camelot i've ruined everything for you."  
"I don't understand."  
"I know what you're planning to do."  
"If it comes to a choice between saving peoples lives and keeping my gift a secret there is no choice."  
"You can't let Arthur know about you're gift."  
"I know but maybe it's meant to be this way. If he doesn't except me for who I am. Then maybe he doesn't love me as much as I thought he did."

Myrlinna began to help Arthur with his armour. She herself wore some poor fitting chinmail, wrist cuffs and shoulder plates of armour. It had been taken from Gwens father and was all too big but it would have to do.  
"No, not today do your own," Arthur told her. Myrinna struggled with one of the wrist cuffs so Arthur did it for her.  
"Be careful Myrlinna, I can't loose you."  
"I'll be fine."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
He kissed her.  
"Whtever happens today. please don't think any different of me." She said.  
"It's alright to be scared Myrlinna."  
"That's not what I meant. I swear I didn't lie about anything else."  
"What is it? If you have something to say nows the time to say it." His demenour changed to worried and slightly annoyed.  
Myrlinna was going to tell him honestly she was but Morganna waked in.  
"Arthur they've crossed the river." She said.

The villagers all hid behing walls and various objects as the bandits rode into the village.  
"No one moved until Morganna gives the signal." Ordered Arthur.  
The bandits rode into the centre of the village. A group of villagers and Gwen shut the gate. Everyone waited for Morganna to ight the fire.  
"Come on Morganna." Muttered Arthur.  
Myrlinna ran towards Morganna ignoring Arthur shouting at her to come back. The bandits shot at her but missed as she ducked just in time.

**Arthur's POV  
**Stupid Myrlinna, his heart almost stopped when the arrow just missed her. What ws she doing? He couldn't loose her. He couldn't imagine life without her. She was shot at again and again Arthur held his breath but Myrlinna dodged and grabbed the flint from Morganna. She lit the fire immediatly. There was something strange about the way she lit it but Arthur dismissed it.

The fire spread and surrounded the bandits on one side.  
"Now." shouted Arthur and everyone charged. The fighting had begun. The trouble maker, Will, Arthur thought he was called but he wasn't sure anyway he had joined the fight.

The terrible wind came. It was magic, either Myrlinna or Will was using magic and Arthur's suspicion was it was Myrlinna. He had aways had his susppicions. He felt betrayed. He had loved her. He still loved her. It was stupid he knew it but he still loved her. He just wished she'd tell him the truth. The wind sent the bandits back and their horses bolted. The bandits fled. They had won.

"Pendrgon." Kanans voice rang out. Arthur went to fight. Kanan was a talented fighter with sword and axe but Arthur had been trained to fight since birth and quickly killed him.

"Who did that?" he demanded heading towards Myrlinna and Will.  
"Did what?" asked Myrlinna.  
"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it who made it happen?"  
"Arthur." Myrlinna began, Arthur had been right. It had never hurt so much to be right before."  
The next thing Arthur knew he was being pushed out the way by Will. Then he realised Kanan had fired an arrow with his dying breath Will had taken the arrow and saved his life.  
**  
**Will fell to the ground. He would die, Myrlinna and Arthur ran to his side.  
"You saved me." Arthur said incredulously.  
"Yeah don't know what I was thinking." Will gasped. It would have been amusing under different circumstances.  
Will was carried inside by Arthur and some other villagers. When he was laid on the table, Will told Arthur.  
"That's twice I've saved you."  
"Twice?" asked Arthur.  
"It was me, I used the magic." So Myrlinna wasn't a sorceress? But Arthur wasn't sure he was telling the truth ecspecially when Myrlinna said.  
"Will don't," Myrlinna began.  
"It's alright I won't be alive for him to do anything to me." Will reasurred. "They were losing I had to do something."  
"You're a sorceror?" Arthur still couldn't believe it.  
"It doesn't matter now. That's why I hated you I thought you were going to kill me."  
"No of course not." Will hd done nothing bad.  
Arthur ordered Myrlinna, "do what you can for him." But he may as well of said sit with him until he dies. Myrlinna seemed to understand.

**Myrlinna's POV**  
Arthur left.  
Myrlinna and Will were left alone. "I told you he'd be my death." Will smiled weakly.  
"Will I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault and Myrlinna, you're a great sorceress and someday you'll be a great queen. I'm sure of it. Now you can still make that happen."  
"Will..." but she was interupted.  
"This place has been boring without you. It's good to see you again. Before I die I want you to know I always loved you."  
"Will I..." she took his hand. She didn't know what to say. So he had been jealous of Arthur? Myrlinna was so confused.  
"Myrlinna I'm scared." he whispered.  
"Hey It's alright," Myrlinna whispered wiping the sweat from his brow.  
"Myrlinna," he whispered one last time then he died. Myrlinna was unable to stop the tears over the death of her oldest friend.

They burned Will's body that evening.  
"I'm sorry, I know he was your friend." Arthur spoke he was trying to be comforting but it did little to make her feel better.  
"He still is."  
"He was telling the truth wasn't he? About being a sorceror."  
Myrlinna opened her mouth when Arthur suddenly stopped her. "Forget it," he said sharply. "I'm not sure I want to know the answer." He walked off.

"You better be going." Hunith told her.  
"I don't have to go."  
"Yes you do."  
"If anything should happen."  
"I know where to find you. You have to go Myrlinna you beong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you and how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."  
"I've heard someone say that about us before. I'm going to miss you." She embraced her mother.  
"I'm going to miss you too. When you left you were just a child but now look at you I'm so proud of you. When the time is right the truth will be known. Until then be careful, I believe king Uther has too many reasons to kill you."

A few nights later Myrlinna couldn't sleep so she decided to go and clean Arthur's armour. She couldn't stop worrying that he had worked out her secret. The darkness wasn't a problem as she cast a spell so she could see in the dark.  
"What are you doing here?" she heard Arthur's voice.  
"I couldn't sleep so I decided to polish your armour. Why are you up?"  
"I couldn't sleep either so I went for a walk I heard a noise and came to see what it was."  
"Why can't you sleep?" Myrlinna asked curiously.  
"Why can't you?" Arthur countered.  
"I asked first."  
"But I'm the prince." Arthur argued.  
"I couldn't sleep because of Will. He was my friend and it's my fault he died and will be remembered as a sorceror."  
"It wasn't your fault what Will did." Arthur reasurred. Knowing she could say no more without confessing her secret Myrinna wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "come on then why couldn't you sleep?"  
"My father knows about us."  
Myrlinna dropped Arthurs helmet but it lay ignored by both prince and servant.  
"What?" Myrlinna whispered.  
"We were seen. You have to be careful. I heard him talking to Morganna in the hall. He doesn't know I heard he wants me to marry Morganna he told her to take my mind off you, but she argued she wants us to be together."  
"So we must be careful then?"  
"Yes."  
They kissed and then heard a noise in the doorway.

**Uther's POV**  
They had not been careful not only did King Uther Pendragon know about their relationship having followed his son he saw this scene. Befriending a sorceror. Uther could have her killed for that. Now was the time to decide, make good on his promise and have her hung? or leave her be becuse it was obvious Arthur loved her?  
He had made his choice he entered the armoury.  
Arthur and Myrlinna broke part and both looked equally terrified.  
"Father...I" Arthur began.  
"Silence." Ordered Uther.  
Uther's eyes met Myrlinna's it was obvious the girl was sure she would die. But there was no fear in her eyes. He had to admit it this girl had courage.

**whew longest chapter I have ever written. I really got into this chapter it took all day to right so please read and review.**


	11. The labyrinth of Gedref

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.  
**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

**Uther's POV**  
"Get out." Uther ordered the girl. Who giving Arthur one last glance slid out of the room. Uther suspected she was listening at the door. But he couldn't be bothered to check. He was too angry with his son.  
"Father." Arthur tried again only to be cut off by Uther.  
"Why did you disobey me?" demanded the king.  
"Because...I love her. Please don't hurt her father." He begged.  
"If you love her why did you risk her life for what you wanted?" Snapped Uther.  
"It wasn't like that. I warned her and she still wanted to continue so eventually I just gave in." Arthur gabbled.  
Uther stared at his son he really loved this girl. Uther didn't really want to kill someone who made Arthur so happy. Uther remembered Ingraine maybe Arthur felt the same way about this girl that Uther had felt about Ingraine. Uther remembered the incident with Sophia when he had wished he loved the servant again. He supposed it could have been worse. Uther sighed and relented.  
"You can continue with the affair but no more. You can never marry her. Do you understand?"  
Arthur grinned like an idiot.  
"Thank you father." Arthur replied happily leaving.

**Myrlinna's POV**  
Myrlinna had got dragged along with the knights hunting an unknown creature. "Linna" Arthur called. He had aquired the habit of calling her by the nickname Gwen and Morganna used for her. She came and knelt beside him.  
"What is it?" Myrlinna whispered.  
"I don't know we want you to go in there and flush it out."  
"And you don't know what it is? What if it's dangerous?" she joked.  
"Let's hope it is." Arthur joked as Myrlinna headed towards the bushes. She knelt down and picked up a branch of the ground. Then she headed towards the bushes.

It was a unicorn. The most beautiful creature she had ever seen. It was pure white with a magnificent horn and it stayed perfectly still. Myrlinna walked towards it and stroked its muzzle. Then she remembered Arthur.  
"Go." She whispered to the unicorn. But it stayed where it was. "Go they'll kill you please go." She whispered frantically but the creature ignored her.  
She heard Arthur's bow drawn. "Arthur no." screamed Myrlinna. Arthur's arrow hit the unicorn and it fell to the ground dying. Myrlinna fell to its side trying to make its dying moments as easy as possible stroking it and whispering comforting words.

"Ha, a unicorn." Laughed Arthur coming out of the bushes.  
"What have you done?" Myrlinna glared at him.  
"Don't be so soft hearted Linna." Arthur sighed. But Myrlinna wasn't listening behing Arthur she saw an old man, probably a sorceror, dressed in white.  
"What are you looking at?" asked Arthur but when he turned the old man disappeared. Myrlinna shook her head maybe she had just been seeing things.

Arthur had the unicorns horn presented to his father. But Myrlinna was uneasy and it was obvious Gaius shared her feelings.  
"I don't understand how Arthur can feel pleasure at killing something so helpless." Myrlinna told Gaius as they walked across the courtyard Gaius was heading to his chambers. Myrlinna to Arthur's chambers.  
"Arthur's a hunter it's in his blood whereas you are something entirely different."  
"It was the most beautifu thing I have ever seen I wish you'd been there."  
"There are very few unicorns left. It's a real privelage to see one alive."  
"You try telling that to Arthur."  
"I can imagine it would be difficult. Is it true what they're saying about you two?" asked Gaius suddenly changing the subject.  
"What are they saying?" demanded Myrlinna suddenly scared.  
"That Uther caught you kissing in the armoury in the night and threatened to have you executed."  
"Is nothing private? He didn't threaten to have me executed not last night anyway."  
"You mean he threatened to have you executed before? Myrlinna you need to be careful."  
"Do you remember when I drunk the poison to save Arthur?"  
"Yes."  
"Uther threatened to have me executed then if we continued the affair. But we eventually decided it was worth it to continue and we got caught."  
"So what did Uther do?"  
"He gave in."  
Gaius's mouth hung open. "What?"  
"I know I didn't believe it either. Bye Gaius." Myrlinna smiled as they parted to go and do their different jobs. Before Gaius could ask more. She didn't understand it herself. Why had Uther relented? Myrlinna made a mental note to ask Arthur if he knew but forgot as soon as she reached his chambers.

**Arthur's POV**  
"My horse lost a shoe so you can take it to the blacksmith make sure he does a good job and then yoiu can polish my saddle." She may have been his lover now but she was still his servant. Then Arthur realised Linna hadn't been listening to a word he had said and was staring absent mindedly out of the window. Arthur rose from his seat and snuck up behind Linna. He grabbed her and kissed her passionatly, causing her to open her eyes wide, snap out of the daze she was in and kiss him back with equal passionate. When they both got their breath back Arthur smirked. "You've not been listening to a word I've been saying have you?"  
Her face turned sad again and Arthur felt annoyed.  
"You've been like this since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me your still upset about the unicorn?"  
"I don't think you should of killed it." Linna pulled away from him. Causing him to feel more irritated.  
"Oh really why is that?" snapped Arthur.  
"It was doing no harm." Linna said sadly. Arthur hated the way she made him feel guilty. But Linna continued "What purpose did you serve by killing it?"  
Arthur was determined to stand his ground. "We were hunting what would you have me do? Bring it home as a pet. You're too soft hearted Linna."  
Then Arthur irritation came to head. "Look at this." He ordered pointing under his bed.  
"What?" asked Myrlinna.  
"Rat's droppings. My chambers are infested with rats maybe you should spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats."  
A messenger entered and told Arthur. "My lord the king wants to see you immediatly."  
Arthur left Myrlinna to deal with the rats. He knew they would make up later. He also knew he shouldn't take his frustration out on her. But their relationship was difficult as she was his servant and treating her as his servant and lover at the same time was hard.

Arthur forgot about his love ife though as soon as he saw the field. Everything had died and he had ridden through the field yesterday and it had been fine then. This had happened over night throughout the kingdom and there was no explination.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**Gaius was preforming tests to see what had caused the crops to die.  
"I've never seen a disease spread this quickly." said Gaius.  
"But what could kill all the plants other than disease?" asked Myrlinna.  
"It's not killing all the plants. The trees and bushes around the crop fields are unharmed. But we can't eat trees and bushes."  
"It's only killing the plants we can eat?"  
"It appears so."  
"Then it's not a disease it must be magic."

"Linna." Myrinna heard Gwen calling her from the water pump. "Is it true what they're saying about the crops. That they're all dead?"  
"I'm afraid so." Myrlinna replied. "we're going to have to start tightening our belts."  
I'm sure Arthur will think of something." said Gwen.  
Myrlinna shot Gwen a confident smile. "Well if he doesn't I will."  
She turned to leave when Gwen called her back. The water had turned to sand.

Myrlinna had taken a bucket full of the sand water and was trying to turn it back to water wih no sucess. When Gaius came in.  
"I...um...I was just er." she protested.  
"I was hoping you might have been trying to turn that back into water." sid Gaius. "I know I've cautioned against using magic but if ever there was a time to use your talents it's now."  
"I don't know how. I've tried eveything I can think of. If it is magic. It's more powerful than mine."

Myrlinna had spent too long in Arthur's chambers and know had to break curfew to get back to her own. She just had to hope she wasn't caught.  
"Myrlinna." she heard Arthur's voice across the empty coutyard. "You do realise there's a curfew?"  
"Yeah I was in your chambers. Hunting for the rat."  
"Did you find it?"  
"No." she admitted.  
"So you have been outwitted by a rat?" Arthur smirked arrogantly.  
"They do say rats are very intelligent."  
Arthur hit her playfully on the upside of her head. "More intelligent than you it would seem. Now go it would be embarrasing to have to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew."

They noticed a man in white going through a doorway.  
The pair ran across the courtyard and found a loop of tunnels. Arthur ran one way Myrlinna the other. The two ran into each other confused and then seeing a shadow move went off in seperate directions again.  
"Where is he?" asked Arthur finding Myrlinna agian.  
"I don't know." she said.  
"He was right here." said Arthur going into arrogant prat mode as Myrlinna called it. "Don't tell me you let him get past you."  
"No one passed me." Myrlinna argued.  
"Are you blind?" Arthur snapped.  
"Are you looking for me?" They heard a voice and turned to see an elderly man dressed in white robes. The man Myrlinna had seen in the forest.  
The man continued as if obivious to the prince and the sorceress's suprise. "I am Anhora keeper of the unicorns."  
Arthur and Myrlinna exchanged glances and Arthur using his, 'I'm in charge' voice demanded.  
"Camelot is under curfew what is your business here?"  
"I have come to deliver a message." Replied Anhora  
"And who is this message for?" demanded Arthur again.  
"It is for you Arthur Pendragon."  
"Is it you that has killed our crops and turned our water into sand?"  
"You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befalen camelot."  
"Me? You think I'd bring drought and famine on myown people?"  
"When you killed the unicorn you unleashed a powerful curse on camelot."  
"You will lift it or you will die." Ordered Arthur.  
"It is not within my power to lift it."  
"Undo the curse of face execution." Arthur ordered again.  
"Only you can do that. You will be tested." Anhora replied.  
Arthur reached out to grab him, "You're under arrest." Anhora disappeared into thin air.  
His voice came from the stairs, "Until you have proven yourself the curse will not lift. If you fail any of theese tests Camelot will be damned for all eternity." Then he disappeared.

Arthur was not in a good mood the next day. He stromed over to Myrlinna and snaped.  
"That rat, It's eaten through my boots."  
"Guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us." Smirked Myrlinna.  
"You think this is funny?" Arthur demanded.  
"Moderately." she smiled cheekily.  
Arthur's boot hit her on the shoulder but not too hard.  
"Find that rat." He ordered.  
"Have you given any thought to what Anhora said last night?" Asked Myrlinna.  
"Well he may not have said much last night but at least we now know who we're looking for." Arthur told her caming down.  
"What if he was telling the truth?" Myrlinna asked.  
"You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering on my own people?"  
"No, not deliberatly...when you killed the unicorn I saw Anhora in the forest."  
Arthur's head shot up at her words.  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"It was just for a second and I thought I was seeing things but he was definitely there."  
"What does that prove?"  
"That maybe he was telling the truth."  
"Because he was skulking about in the forest?"  
"Why would he lie?"  
"We had him cornered he was trying to talk his way out of it."  
"Arthur he can disappear into thin air he didn't have to talk his way out of anything."  
Arthur stood up angrily.  
"My father warned me about sorcerors like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed."  
"I believe he's telling the truth." She replied evenly.  
"Then you're a fool. You can't trust a singe word a sorceror says you would do well to remember that." Myrlinna began to think again if Arthur knew she was a sorceress would he still love her? She wanted to believe it but she didn't know and that terrified her.  
Arthur's voice broke her trin of thought. "Now I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move will be and when he makes it. I'll be ready for him."

Myrlinna was woken from a pleasant dream by a slap from Arthur. The stress of the famine was turning him back into an arrogant arse.  
"Don't you worry about keeping watch Myrlinna you just make yourself comfortable and stop smacking your lips."~  
"I'm thirsty." She protested.  
"We're all thirsty." He snapped.  
Arthur motioned for her to follow. There was someone at the end of the passageway. Arthur drew his sword. Myrlinna picked up a scythe from the ground. She really needed a weapon of her own if Arthur was going to keep dragging her around like she was his manservant instead of a maid with too much work.  
"Show yourself" Arthur ordered as Myrlinna closed in at the rear of the figure.  
It was a villager. "Please my lord. I have three children they are starving." Begged the man.  
"Go. If you are caught again I will not spare you." Arthur ordered. Handing the man back the grain he had returned.  
"Use it sparingly. I may be the last food you and your family get for sometime."  
The man's eyes sparkled.  
"You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind. This will bring it's own reward."  
Myrlinna became suspicious could this be Anhora in disguise testing Arthur?"

Myrlinna became even more suspicious when the water returned.  
"I never knew water tasted so good." Arthur said as they drunk it by the pint in his chambers.  
"My throat was so dry I thought I wouldn't be able to talk." Myrlinna panted.  
"Well at least some good would of come from the drought then."  
"More?" offered Myrlinna. Refilling both of their mugs.  
"The sands disappeared the waters returned to the well it doesn't make any sense." Arthur said to himself. Myrinna turned away. Debating whether or not to put forward her theory.  
"I suppose you have an explination for this Linna?" Arthur asked.  
Myrlinna decided to risk Arthur's anger.  
"Anhora said you would be tested. Last night when you let that villager go he said it would bring its own reward. Maybe that was your first test and the water is your reward."  
"He was grateful and so he should of been." Dismissed Arthur.  
"I know you don't have to listen to me."  
"Glad we agree on something."  
Ignoring him Myrlinna continued. "If you are tested again you have a chance to end your people's suffering I know you want that more than anything."  
Arthur ignored her.  
"I'm going to check to see if the guards found anything. See if you can find some food."  
Myrlinna saw a rat run across the chamber floor. Checking Arthur was out of sight she whispered "_Sveldor."_ And the rat fell down dead.

**Arthur's POV  
**"I think I lost my appetite." He told Linna as she slopped some lumpy, yellow coloured stew into a bowl for him but it wasn't the look of the food that put him off.  
"You have to eat something." She protested.  
"I can't eat while my people starve." He replied."Do you really think I'm responsible?" He continued pulling her into his lap it felt comforting to have her so close.  
"I fail to see what Anhora has to gain by lying."  
"Tomorrow we'll go into the forest and seek Anhora out."  
"Ok but you have to eat. Even if I have to force you." She teased getting off his lap.  
Arthur took a mouthful of stew it was horrible.  
"What kind of meat is in this? It has a very strange texture."  
"It's pork." Linna said but Arthur could tell she was lying she was terrible liar.  
"This is not pork it's far to stringy." He put down his spoon. "It's rat isn't it?"  
"Try not to think about it."  
An evil smile spread across Arthur's face.  
"Look at me I'm being rude. Here I am stuffing my face with this delicious stew and your hungry too. Sit. Eat."  
Luckily for Linna after she had tken the first mouthful a knock on the door interrupted. It was Morganna.  
"I hate to ask but I wondered if you had anything to eat?" Arthur and Linna exchanged grins.

Myrlinna and Arthur were searching the forest for Anhora. When he heard Myrlinna scream his heart stopped and he ran towards the sound calling her name. He heard her voice from the other direction and was momentarily confused when he saw Anhora and ran to catch him. Instead he saw the villager he had caught stealing in a camp surrounded by food. Sacks of grain, apples and tomtoes. Anger welled up inside him.  
"You, you're a theif."  
"Wasn't that obvious when you caught me stealing? You didn't relly believe tht story about my children did you?" He laughed.  
"What kind of man ies about starving children to save his own skin?" Shouted Arthur.  
"Your people starve because you let thieves steal thier grain. The king would have had me executed but you didn't have the stomach for it. Which is why I doubt you'll make a good king."  
"Pick up your sword." Arthur demanded drawing his own.  
Angry Arthur went to strike the killing bow when the man disapeared. Confused Arthur looked around to see Anhora.  
"This was your doing." He said angry at being fooled.  
"It was a test to prove what is truly in your heart."  
"Your tricks prove nothing."  
"Why did you kill this man?" Anhor asked ignoring the prince.  
"He insulted my honour."  
"You could have chosen to ignore his taunts what harm would they do you?"  
"You will lift the curse sorceror." Arthur ordered.  
"It is not within my power."  
"Then you will die." Arthur swung his sword at Anhora, but it just hit air.  
"Killing me will not help." Anhora told the prince.  
Arthur attempted to strike Anhora again and was flung onto the forest floor.  
"You have shown that you would kill a man for pride. You have failed the test. Because of you Camelot will perish."  
"My people have done nothing." begged Arthur.  
"This is not my doing it is yours." Said Anhora leaing Arthur alone with his shame.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**The grain supplies had been contaminated every last grain and the water had dried up again.  
Arthur and Myrlinna stood on the castle battlements watching the remaining food distributed.  
"It's going to get worse. My father is going to stop distributing food to the people they're going to be left to starve."  
"No." Myrlinna gasped.  
"Camelot is on the verge of collapse and it's all my fault." Arthur said grimly. Myrlinna tried to comfort him by putting her hand on his shoulder but it was a weak attempt mainly because he was right.

Myrlinna slipped out of the castle Arthur was too distracted to stop her. She went to the forest.  
"Anhora show yourself. Anhora." she shouted into the trees.  
"You wanted to talk with me." She turned to see Anhora standing calmly behind her.  
"I've come to seek your help. The people are starving. They will soon be dead."  
"Believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see you people suffer."  
"Then put an end to it."  
"It is not in my power to lift the curse."  
"Then give Arthur another chance."  
"He has excepted it is his responsibility and he will lift the curse if you give him another chance."  
"You have faith in Arthur?"  
"I trust him with my life."  
"Arthur must go to the labyrinth of gedref there he will face his final task. If he fails there is no hope for Camelot."

"I'm coming with you." Myrlinna said. As she helped Arthur with his armour.  
"No you're not I brought this curse on Camelot I alone must lift it. Even if I die trying."  
"How does you dying help?"  
"I'll die knowing I did everything I could." He was about to leave but turned around and walked back to Myrlinna.  
"If I don't come back do what you can for the people." He kissed her desperatlely.

But of course when had Myrlinna ever followed orders she followed Arthur.  
She found the labyrinth and called for Arthur but it wasn't long before she was hopelessly lost. Myrlinna met Anhora in a dead end.  
"You said Arthur would face a test and here you are preparing a trap for him." Myrlinna said angrily.  
"The trap isn't for Arthur it is for you." Anhora told her. Thelast thing Myrlinna knew before passing out was vines wrapping around her body.

**Arthur's POV  
**There was a white light at the end of the labyrinth he walked towards it. Suddenly he ws on a beach. Anhora was there and Linna sat at a wooden table.  
"Linna." Arthur said shocked he couldn't bare the the thought of anything happening to her. But given the fact she never listened to him he wasn't really that suprised she was here.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"Let her go. I'll take your test but only if you let her go." Arthur told Anhora.  
"That is impossible Myrlinna is part of the test. Please sit. If you fail this test Camelot will be destroyed."  
Arthur sat at the table oposite Myrlinna.  
"I thought I told you to stay at home." he said to Linna. Then to Anhora, "come on lets get on with it."  
"One goblet contains a harmless liquid the other a deadly poison. All the liquid in both goblets must be drunk but only one of you can drink from each goblet."  
No. He knew what Myrlinna would do. She couldn't die. He couldn't lose her.  
"We have to think about this, what if I drink from my goblet first."  
"If it's poison you'll die." Arthur argued.  
"And if its not you'll drink from yours and you'll die." She countered. "There must be a way around it." She muttered.  
"It's perfectly simple one of us has to die." Arthur told her. "We have to find out which one is poison then I'll drink it."  
"I''ll drink it." Said Myrlinna.  
"This is my doing I'll drink it."  
"You're the future king I'm just a servant I'll drink it."  
"This is no time to be a hero Linna."  
"I got it. Why don't I drink mine and then if thats not poison drink yours?"  
"Only one of us is allowed to drink from one goblet. I never knew you were so keen to die for me."  
"I can hardly believe it myself."  
"I'm glad your here Linna. But I won't let you die." Arthur said with authority.  
The two of them stared at the gobets for a while not saying anything until Linna spoke.  
"I got it why don't we pour all the liquid into one goblet then we'll sure it's poison then all the liquid will be drunk and only from one goblet."  
"You never cease to suprise me Linna your alot smarter than you look."  
"Is that actually a complement?" she smirked. "Now pass your goblet here."  
"Look up." said Arhtur. Myrlinna did and Arthur grabbed her goblet.  
"No."  
"I won't let you die for me." Arthur said determined.  
"It's not your destiny to die."  
"It seems your wrong."  
"Listen please."  
"You know me Linna I never listen to you." He grinned and took a deep breath. "I love you." Then he downed the liquid.  
"Wht have you done?" Linna whispered horrified.  
Then everything went black.

**Myrlinna's POV  
**Myrlinna ran to his side.  
"Arthur come on please." She begged. Then she turned to Anhora.  
"Plese let me take his place." She begged the keeper of the unicorns.  
"This was Arthur's test not yours."  
Ters rolled down her pale cheeks. "You've killed him. I was supposed to protect him...I loved him."  
"He's not dead he's merely consumed a sleeping draught he'll come around.  
"What?"  
"A unicorn is pure of heart if you kill one you must prove you arepure of heart. Arthur was willing to die to save you he has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted."

The curse was lifted and Myrlinna helped Arthur bury the unicorn. They looked up and saw the unicorn. They heard Anhora's voice.  
"When one who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart the unicorn lives again."


	12. To kill the king

**Author's not: I usually have a mixture of POV's in each chapter to balance out the story but this is all Myrlinna's POV because I feel if I added in all the parts of this episode which include Morganna which is really the only other thing in it i think it would be implying Morganna/Uther. (This episode got me writing Morganna/Uther fic's) However I have plans to pair Morganna with someone else.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

**Myrlinna's POV**

Myrlinna awoke sweating. She had a feeling there was powerful magic in Camelot. She went downstairs to tell Gaius who had not yet gone to bed. But before she could open her mouth Gwen came running in.  
"My father's been arrested." She cried before either Myrlinna or Gaius could ask what was going on.  
"Arrested?" sked Myrlinna shocked.  
"They say he was making weapons for a sorceror they're going to charge him with treason."

Myrlinna hid in the shadows while Tom and Gwen spoke. She had no right to be there but maybe she could help if she knew the details and Gwen looked as if she needed support.  
"I didn't know Tauran was a sorceror I meant no harm I swear." Tom told his daughter.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want you to worry Gwen you're cautious I didn't want an opportunity like this to pass us by."  
"You call this an opportunity?"  
"I know I've been a fool I just wanted to make a better life for us. For you. I wanted to make you happy."  
"But I m happy." Gwen objected. "I don't need anything else I have everything I want."  
"And I've thrown it all away."  
"It's alright we'll get you out of this I promise."  
Myrlinna moved back up the steps towards Gaius so Gwen had no idea she'd been listening.  
"What did he say?" She asked as she had missed the beginning of the conversation.  
"He said Tauran didn't want him to make weapons. There was some kind of stone. Some kind of magic that could make gold."

"I don't understand it." Myrlinna told Gaius. They stood in Gwens house and Gwen slept unaware of their presense.  
"From what Gwen said it sounds like Alchemy."  
"But Alchemy's impossible isn't it?"  
"The transformation of one thing to another has defeated all who have tried but if you use magic..."  
"It's possible then?" Myrlinna asked Gaius.  
"Just possible." He confirmed.  
Myrlinna suddenly had a horrible feeling as the image of a glowing orange stone in someones hands. Myrlinna could tell the hands belonged to someone young and unaccustomed to hard work so they were probably a noblewoman's hands.

"Linna." Myrlinna turned at the sound of Morganna's voice and rose.  
"Morganna." She replied.  
"How is she?" Morganna glanced over at Gwen.  
"She's fine."  
"We should let her rest." Morganna confirmed.  
The two women exited Gwen's chamber and stood in Tom's workshop.  
"Have you spoken to Uther? Maybe there's a couldn't of known." Myrlinna said hopefully but she knew there was little hope.  
"I know that and you know that but Uther...all he sees is enemies." She turned to leave.  
"Morganna." Myrlinna called out causing her friend to turn. "is there any hope."  
"There's no hope Linna. None at all."

"He's to be executed?" Myrlinna said in horror as she and Arthur watched the guards set up a bock and a hooded man with an axe pass.  
"Yes Linna." Said Arthur in an exasperated voice as if he couldn't beieve his servant's stupidity. "For what he has done, there is no other sentence."  
"Giving a man a bed for the night?"  
"A sorceror."  
"Maybe they didn't know that."  
"It is not for you to question my father's actions. Understand?"  
"Yes sire." Muttered Myrlinna annoyed.  
"Now get on with whatever it is you're meant to be doing."  
Myrlinna could tell Arthur agreed with her by his irrate manor.

Myrlinna awoke to hear screaming in the courtyard.  
Some guards wheeled a wooden cart with the body of Tom across the courtyard. He must have tired to escape. Gwen ran after the cart weeping and crying out.  
"No. father." Myrlinna saw Gwen weeping over the body of her father. An innocent man. And she prayed for the day this madness and senseless murder would end. The day Arthur would be king.

Myrlinna leant over a book of Gaius's as he told her about a stone with the power of transformation. Alchemy.  
"I believe it was the maidstone Tauran used." Gaius said.  
"Of course Gwen said Tom mentioned a stone." Things were becoming clearer.

That night Myrlinna awoke with a feeling something bad was about to happen. She glanced out of the window to see Morganna cross the courtyard. Myrlinna dressed quickly and followed her from a distance. She followed Morganna into the darkling woods. Myrlinna hid behind a tree she watched Morganna standing in a clearing surrounded by several armed men. Then the one Myrlinna assumed to me Tauran spoke.  
"Where's your maid?" He demanded.  
"I've come in her place." Morganna replied fearlessy.  
"Kill her." Tauran ordered.  
"No wait. I brought the stone."  
"What else have you brought my lady? The knights of Camelot. Now give me the stone."  
Morganna handed the stone over to Tauran. After pocketing Tauran adressed Morganna again.  
"You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid, but you my lady Morganna you are Uther's ward." He drew his sword.  
"If you kill me you will regret it." Morganna said quickly.  
"Why is that?" Turan asked unconvinced.  
"Because I want Uther dead too." Myrlinna's legs almost gve way in shock.  
"You. An enemy of the king and I'm supposed to believe that?"  
"Why else would I be here?"  
"I can only guess at your motives my lady you could be a spy for all I know."  
"And this?" Morganna pulled her seeves up to show bruises on her wrists. She'd been chained. "Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall?" There was anger in her voice andit radiated from her eyes.  
The men sheathed their swords and stepped back.  
"The stone." Morganna continued. "You took it to the forge why?"  
"With it a man can alter the very essence of things. It can turn a lump of lead into gold."  
"Gold?" Morganna scoffed. "A good man died in your quest for riches Tauran. His daughter is now an orphan."  
"I'm sorry. Truly I am. But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was just a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Bribery is rife in Camelot. Corruption to the very heart of the kingdom. Such abundance of gold will buy us ino the kings chambers. Even to the king himself."  
"The guards may be fools Tauran but the King is not."  
"So you have a better plan?"  
"To get to Uther you need someone close to him."  
"And you know of such a person?"  
"I do. Me."  
Myrlinna could not believe what she was hearing. Morganna was angry at Tom's death but Myrlinna didn't think Morganna would go this far.

"Pass the salt please." Gaius's voice at the table shook Myrlinna from her thoughts. Her food was untouched. If Uther was dead she would be free. But if she did nothing she may as well of killed him herself and how could she betray Arthur?"  
"Are you alright?" Gaius asked when Myrlinna passed him an apple instead.  
"Yeah?" Myrlinna said only she could make it sound like a question.  
"Anything you'd like to talk about?" Gaius asked her.  
"I can't imagine you'll be intrested." Myrinna said quickly.  
"So long as your sure."  
"I should be getting to work." She got up before Gaius could ask anymore leaving her food uneaten.  
"And Myrlinna." Gaius called. "That's a broom cupboard."

Myrlinna lit a torch and descended into the dragon's lair.  
The dragon slept and Myrlinn cleared her throat to wake him.  
"Well young sorceress what is it you come to ask me?"  
"I need your help."  
"Of course you do but this time will you heed my words?"  
"Tauran and Morganna plan to kill the king. I don't know what to do."  
"Do? Do nothing."  
"What do you mean? If I do nothing Uther will die."  
"Don't you wnt Uther dead it is Uther that persecutes you and your kind Myrlinna. It is Uther that murders the innocent."  
"That doesn't make it right to kill him."  
"Only if Uther dies can magic return to the land. Only when Uther dies will you be free Myrlinna. Uthers reign is an end let Arthur's reign begin."  
The dragon flew off.  
"Wait" Myrlinna screamed after him. "Where does it say my destiny includes murder?"  
"Free this and from tyranny Myrlinna. Free this land of Uther Pendragon."

Myrlinna was still no closer to making up her mind as she sat deep in thought in the physician's chambers.  
"Do you think Utheris a good king?" She asked seeking her elderly friends advice.  
"Sorry?" Gaius said turning around suprised.  
"Uther do you think he's good for the kingdom."  
"Yes. Yes I do. Alougth with the presentcircumstances I can see you findthat hard to believe."  
"Hard? No. Impossibe? Definitly."  
"Myrlinna..."  
"Everyone hates him." She interrupted.  
"It is not his job to be liked it's his job to protect the kingdom. And sometimes his method's are right and sometimes he goes to far."  
"You mean executing anybody who even passed a sorceror on the street?"  
"Yes but Uther has brought peace and prosperity to this kingdom."  
"At what cost? Women and children. Fathers and sons. When will it end?" She shouted angrily.  
"It will end when Arthur is king." Gaius replied calmly.  
"Then why not let that time be now? Why not let Arthur be king?"  
"Arthur's not ready. He does not have the experience. He lacks judgement."  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Gaius's face was suddenly grave.  
"I can't." She snapped. "I just can't. Trust me. Gaius this is something I have to work out for myself."  
"I do trust you Myrlinna. Whatever it is I know you'll make the right decision."

Myrlinna followed Morganna who snuck out to meet Tauran in the dark.  
"We ride out in the morning for the hill."  
"Are you sure you can really do this?"  
"More than anything I want Uther dead. As much as anyone in this rotten kingdom of his."  
"Then it is as good as done."

Myrlinna watched Uther and Morganna ride out when Gwen entered the room.  
"Linna?"  
"Hello are you alright?"  
Gwen smiled. "I was about to ask you the same question."  
"I'm fine. You."  
Gwen smiled weakly. "Morganna's been amazing the last few days."  
"I think you've been mazing coping in this way. Getting your life back together."  
"It's better then sitting in an empty house waiting for my father to walk through the door." Gwen's voice cracked. "The thing I find hard to bare is that peope will always think he was guilty because he tried to escape."  
"We know he was innocent." Myrlinna reasurred her.  
"I think he tried to run because he knew whatever he said or did he'd be killed. Uther had aready made up his mind. That's the kind of man he is."  
Searching for guidance Myrlinna said. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead."  
"If Uther died I'd feel nothing. He means nothing to me."  
"But if you hd the choice. The power of life or death over Uther Pendragon what would you do?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"What would that solve that would make me a murderer. That would make me as bad as him."  
"You're right."  
Myrlinna had to stop Tauran and Morganna.

Myrlinna ran into the nextroom and lifted the floorboards. She took the she staff she had kept and ran as fast as she could she had to catch up with Uther and Morganna before it was too late.

Myrlinna ran through the forest and spotted a group of horses at the edge. Myrlinna snuck up on two rebels and muttered few words bue light shot from the staff and both men were knocked out. She saw Uther and Morganna in the distance by Morganna's father's grave. She headed towards them but ended up face to face with Tauran. She shouted the same incantation but Tauran brought up the stone to reflect the blow. Everything went black.

She awoke with a throbbing head a few minutes later to see Uther and Tauran fighting on the ground. Myrlinna rushed towards them but there was no need. Morganna stabbed Tauran in the back just before Uther lost the fight. Myrlinna collapsed into the long grass with relief and exhaustion.

"Ah Myrlinna I hear Tauran tried to assasinate Uther." Gaius said as she cme through he door.  
"That's what I heard." She replied.  
"And Morganna saved him."  
She nodded.  
"But there were three of them Morganna must have fought very hard. I suppose you hd nothing to do with it?"  
"Oh Just background stuff."  
"No need to be so modest Myrlinna."  
"Sorry."  
"It's not a critisism it's a compliment." He smiled.  
"Thanks Gaius."

Myrlinna left all the assasination plots and execution had meant Myrlinna had been neglecting her duties as Arthur's servant. But she wasn't too bothered. She hoped her would demand a few kisses and tell her to get on with it. Luckily her wish came true. Myrlinna was relieved until Arthur entered his chambers when she was halfway through her cleaning and tod her.  
"Do that later we're going hunting." With an evil smirk which told her she was not going to enjoy it one little bit.  
She was right.

**I have just seen the end of the series. I hate it when they end series on cliffhangers. I will do one morechapter on the last episode and then add at least one extra.**


	13. Le morte de Arthur

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

**Myrlinna's POV**

It was cold an foggy. Myrlinna hated hunting with Arthur even when the weather was good. She always tripped over roots and tore her dress (which meant she had to sew it back up and ended up stabbing herself with her needle). This wasn't an ordinary hunting which made it worse, knights also accompinied them as they were investigating some strange events that had occured in the forest.  
A roar came from the fog. Myrlinna tensed.  
"Don't worry it's probably more scared of you than you are of it." Arthur whispered in her ear. But he gripped his spear harder.  
Arhur motioned silently at the knights to split into two groups a large creature that Myrlinna didn't recognise jumped out from the fog. It roared angrily and everyone ran. The beast followed them through the forest. But Myrlinna was famously clumsy and tripped over a tree root. The beast advanced upon her. Fortunately Arthur pulled her up and out of the way. They continued to run. They stopped looked around they'd lost the creature but they'd also lost one of the knights. Then they heard screams and knew he was dead.

Myrlinna shouldn't have been at the meeting being both a servant and a woman but everyone was too distracted to pay attention to her. She followed Arthur most places not because she had to but due to boredom most of the time. No one sent her away so she stayed but said nothing as Arthur described the creature.  
Gaius spoke first. "I believe what you have described bares all the characteristics of the quest beast."  
"But that's a myth." Arthur countered immediatly.  
"Sire the appearence of the questing beast Is supposed to foretell a time of great upheveal." Gaius replied.  
"Gaius it's an old wives tale." Uther intervened.  
"Whatever it is its spreading panic. People fear it will head to the city." Arthur said.  
"Then we must kill it. Arthur prepare the guard you ride a dawn." Uther said. Then he noticed Myrlinna.  
"And you go with him. You seem to go everywhere anyway. Even places woman and servants are not allowed." He spoke angrily and Myrlinna left with Arthur quickly as all eyes fell on her.

Later after scolding her for daring to be present at the meetings. Not because he didn't think she should have been there but because she should not anger Uther. Gaius warned her.  
"The bite of the questing beast is lethal. One bite and you die and there is no cure."

"You have seen the threat we face but you are the best knights in the realm. We will kill it before it harms another citizen of the realm." He drew his sword. "For the love of Camelot."  
The knights did the same and echoed. "For the love of Camelot."  
Morganna came running out. She looked as if she had dressed in a hurry. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Arthur." She screamed. Everyone assumed she was in love with Arthur and she feared for his life. Myrlinna knew she feared for Arthur's life but not because she loved him. Myrlinna suspected she had had a dream.  
"Morganna?" He said suprised.  
"Don't go." She begged.  
"Morganna go back to bed. There's nothing to worry about."  
"I had a dream. You can't go."  
Myrlinna decided to interrupt for Morganna's sake. "She has bad dreams sire shall I take her to see Gaius?"  
"No." Morganna cried. As Myrlinna grabbed her and handed her over tothe guards to take her back inside. It took a while as they were about the same size Myrlinna was maybe a few centimetres taller. It would have been easier if Arthur had helped.  
As Morganna was dragged inside her words sounded in Myrlinna's head. "I had a dream." The last time Morganna had been so upset she had dreamt of Arthur's death. But Myrlinna had prevented Arthur's death before and she would do it again.  
She had to.

They found the beasts footprints. They heded into a cave. The guards split into to groups and went seperate ways to Myrlinna and Arthur. The passageway was covered in splattered blood and crushed bones. They heard a hiss and the beast emerged from the shadows. Arthur pushed Myrlinna out of the way and drew his sword. He swung at the best several times but missed. The quest beast knocked him unconsious with one blow. The beast slunk away again ignoring Myrlinna. She ran after it shouting and waving her torch. The beast turned to attack her. She whispered a few magical words and Arthurs sword few to her. Muttering the same words she did when she killed the gryphon hoping it would work she through the sword at the quest beast and it died as the gryphon had done. She fled to Arthur's side.  
"Did it bite you. Did it? Arthur?" She said desperatly. Blood leaked through his chainmail onto her hands. Pain shot through her chest. Arthur couldn't die. He couldn't.  
Could he?

Myrlinna cleared Arthur's tabe with one sweep ofher arm not caring about the mess.  
"He's been bitten." Gaius said.  
"I tried to save him I did."  
As the stretcher bearing knights left Myrlinna opened her magic book.  
"You can't use magic the king will be here any minute." Gaius argued.  
"He can't die Gaius he's my destiny." She said desperately taking adeep breath. "I love him."  
Gaius looked at her gravely. "Then save him."  
Myrlinna closed her eyes letting the magic flow through her. The pages of the book flipped past until it stopped on a page.  
"Firgellin" She said. Arthur remained motionless. "Firgellin." She said again with no result.  
"Myrlinna." Gaius said putting his hand on her shoulder in attempt to be comforting. "the bite of the questing beast is a death sentence. It cannot be overturned by you or anyone magical otherwise."  
Myrlinna was about to argue when King Uther burst in.  
"Arthur." He said rushing to his sons side. "Do something Gaius." He ordered.  
"I am doing everything I can sire." Gaius replied.  
"Gaius will find a cure he will not let him die." Myrlinna interrupted.  
Gaius glared at her for the first time ever. "I will do all I can."  
Uther said nothing more. he lifted Arthur up and walked across the courtyard. The entire courtyard froze at the sight. The guards rushed forwards to take the prince to his chambers and Uther broke down weeping.  
His eyes met Myrlinna's and for the first time he truly looked at her. Not with anger of indifference as an equal in his grief. It wasn't until then Myrlinna realised tears ran down her own cheeks. She turned her face from the kings and waked away.  
She had failed.  
Her heart was breaking.  
Albion was doomed.  
And it was all her fault.

Myrlinna descended the dark passage way to the dragons cave.  
"I have failed Arthur. Failed my destiny." She told the dragon.  
"Yet you would not be here if that were true." The dragon replied calmly.  
"He ws bitten by the questing beast." Her voice cracked and tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "He's going to die."  
"Does he still breathe?"  
"Only just."  
"Then there is still time to heal him." The dragon told her.  
"I've tried. I cannot save him."  
"You do not know how to save him."  
Myrlinna stopped crying and suddenly began to think. "And you can tell me how?"  
"Perhaps but it will noot be easy."  
"I'll do anything." She said without thinking but it was the truth.  
"The questing beast is a creature conjoured by the powers of the old religion. You must use the same old magic to save him."  
"The old religion dies out centuries ago." Myrlinna argued.  
"The old religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last beyond the time of men."  
"But how can that help me save Arthur?"  
"You must find thoose who still serve it. Thoose who hold dominion over life and death. Go to place men call the isle of the blessed where the power of the old religion can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation."  
Myrlinna's face spread into her famous idiotic grin, "Thank you." She said turning to leave but the dragon called her back.  
"And Myrlinna. The young Pendragon must live no matter the cost."

"Your back good I need your help." Gaius said as soon as she stepped through the door.  
Myrlinna ignored him. "You must give this to Arthur to ease his passing."  
"No." Myrlinna said angrily. "We have to save him."  
Gaius sighed. "Myrlinna we've already tried. I'm sorry."  
"The beast comes from the old religion. The cure must come from there as well."  
"There are not many left with such an art."  
"There is an island beyond the white mountains..."  
"No." Gaius interrupted angrily.  
"The isle of the blessed." Myrlinna finished. Looking and Gaius's face she asked, "Why not?"  
"It was said to be the centre of the old religion. It has great power."  
"Then why did you keep this from me?"  
"Because it is too dangerous Myrlinna."  
"It's our only chance. I have to find it." She argued.  
"And when you get there what will you ask?"  
"For Arthur to be saved."  
"The questing beast choose Arthur which means the old religion has decided his fate."  
"Then I will convince them to change their mind."  
"It is not that simple." Gaius shouted and then closed his eyes and sighed. "The high priests have the power to alter life and death but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Myrlinna please. I beg of you." The old mans voice cracked at the end of the sentence.  
"I'm sorry Gaius whatever the price is I will pay it gladly."

Myrlinna took Arthur's horse. It was faaster than the stable ones she normally used. Uther watched from the window. He could have had her arrested for stealing the princes horse but he did nothing. It occured to Myrlinna that Uther didn't care about anything anymore. If Arthur died Uther Pendragon would be a broken man.  
"You'll need a map." Gaius told her. "And I wanted to give you this it's a rabbits foot my mother gave it to me." He handed her the foot wrapped in a red rag.  
"It's said to protect you from evil spirits. I don't believe it I don't know why I gave it to you." He reached to take it back.  
"No. I want it." Myrinna smiled. She hugged the old man. "Goodbye Gaius. Tell my mother it wasn't your fault." She mounted the horse and rode off.  
Rode to her death.

**Uther's POV**

He wiped sweat from Arthur's brow. If Arthur died he would be alone. He had his kingdom and his wealth but if Arthur died all of it. Loosing Igraine being hated by everyone. It would all have been for nothing.  
"Myrlinna?" Arthur asked deliriously. "Where is she?"  
"She's coming Arthur. She'll be here soon." Uthe reassured his son. He was furious that Arthur had ignored all the beautiful noble ladies of the court and fallen for his servant but he was going to die it didn't matter anymore. Uther made a desperate promise to himself if Arthur lived he would allow him to marry the girl.

People held candles in the courtyard they had begun to say goodbye.  
"He's not yet gone sire." Gaius said. "If Myrlinna can get the ingredients for the potion there is still hope."  
"Is that where she's gone?"  
"Yes. Alougth to get them she'd need a miracle."  
"The girl is brave I'll give her that but I don't believe in miracles."

**Myrlinna's POV**

She found a boat but it wasn't tied to the pier. She got in it and muttered "Estere." The boat began to move. As she came closer to the isle of the blessed she decided it's name didn't suit it. It was cold and loney place. The bot stopped suddenly and Myrlinna stepped onto the cold stone of the isle. A grassy area covered with menhirs spred out in front of her. In the middle was an alter. Myrlinna shuderred.  
"Hello?" She called out not really expecting an answer. But she got one.  
"Hello Myrlinna."  
She turned around to see a woman maybe ten years older than her very pretty with dark brown hair and a red dress Myrlinna knew who this was.  
"You." She stated simply.  
"You know who I am?" The woman asked.  
"Nimueh."  
"You can't be the one who can save him."  
"Why not?"  
"You tried to kill me."  
"Before I understood your importance."  
"And Arthur?"  
"Arthur was never destined to die at my hands and now it seems I will be his salvation."  
"So you know what I've come to ask?"  
"Yes."  
"So will you do it?"  
"I do not have he power to mirror life itself and give nothing in return. To save a life there must be a death the balance of the world must be restored."  
"I willingly give my life for Arthur's."  
Nimueh smiled mockingly. "How brave you are Myrlinna. If only it were that simple. Onceyou enter into this bargin it cnnot be undone."  
"Whatever I have to do I will do it."  
Nimueh pulled a cup seemingy out of thin air. "The cup of life it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the cup he will live. Tiraines." It began to rain and water filled the cup.  
"The bargin is struck." Nimueh told her. "I hope it pleases you."

"Myrlinna" Gaius said in shock he clearly hadn't expected to see her again.  
"We have to give Arthur this."  
"What is it?"  
"Water drawn from the cup of life. If Arthur drinks this he will recover."  
Gaius stopped. "What price did you pay to get this? Whoose life did you bargin?"  
"Don't worry Gaius everything's going to be alright." Myrlinna reasurred him.

Uther walked in when they were giving Arthur the water.  
"What are you giving him?"  
"It's a tincture made from the root of the elbardus plant an ancient remedy for poisonus bites."  
"This is what you sent the girl to get."  
"Yes."  
Myrlinna assumed Gaius had told Uther he's sent her for some potion ingredients and knew it was best to say nothing.  
"We should leave him to rest." Gaius turned to leave and Myrlinna began to follow him.  
"I will not leave him." And then he spoke to Myrlinna. "Stay with us girl." Gaius left and Myrlinna knelt down on the floor the opposite side of Arthur's bed to Uther. She took Arthur's hand.  
"I underestimated you." Uther spoke at last. "I thought you wanted his money but you really do care for him."  
Myrlinna wasn't really sure how to answer him. Uther chnged the subject though. "What did Gaius tell you? Will he live?"  
"Yes."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I trust Gaius." She told the king.  
They sat in silence eventually Uther fell asleep but Myrlinna couldn't sleep. She held Arthur's hand and prayed it worked.

Early the next morning Arthur awoke. Myrlinna hugged him without thinking and then remembered the King was watching and said. "I better go and tell Gaius the cure worked." She left quickly.

**Arthur's POV**

"We thought we'd lost you." Uther said.  
"Don't worry Father I'm not going anywhere I think someones watching over me." Arthur replied.  
"I'm glad on your long journey to become king you'll need a guardian angel." Uther paused "And a wife." Arthur was sure he meant Morganna he'd tried to get him to marry Morganna before, but Arthur was hoping he could avoid marrige until he was king then he could marry Myrlinna.  
"We've been through this I don't want to marry Morganna." Arthur complained. "She's like my sister."  
"Not Morganna. That girl whats her name Myrlinna?" Arthur heart skipped a beat was his father really going to let him have her?  
"Are you serious?"  
"Don't you want to marry her?"  
"Of course I do, but I never thought you'd let me. I mean she's a servant. Besides I didn't think you liked her."  
"I don't have to like her your the one that would be marrying her not me." Uther said.  
"So your saying you were wrong." Arthur couldn't resist saying that. He got the arrogance from his father.  
"I was wrong. Being king means there are traitors everywhere. You need to marry someone who you can trust. Someone who would never betray you." Then Uther changed the subject. "I shall inform the court their prince lives." He left and Arthur was left alone. His father would let him marry her. Arthur made a note to almost die more often if it meant getting his own way.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Myrlinna woke up. She hadn't expected to wake up again. She ran down stairs to ask Gaius.  
"Gaius I'm alive." She said. Then she noticed the body Gaius knealt over. "What is it what's happened"  
"Stay there."  
Myrlinna didn't.  
Hunith lay on the floor she was covered in boils and you could see her veins.  
"Mother." She said in horror.  
"Myrlinna." She whispered her voice cracked.  
"What's happened to her?" She asked Gaius/  
"I don't know."  
"Do something."  
"I can't."  
"Please Gaius. This this wasn't supposed to happen."  
"Who did you meet at the isle of the blessed?"  
"Nimueh."  
"Nimueh?"  
"She demanded a life but I bargined my life not my mother's."  
"Myrlinna I wish there was something I could do."  
Myrlinna took her mothers hand. "I will make you better I promise."

"You knew this would happen you had me trade my mothers life for Arthurs." She screamed at the dragon.  
"You said you would do anything." The dragon answered calmly.  
"Did you know my mother would die?"  
"I knew the price would be a heavy one."  
"Yet you sent me anyway."  
"We need Arthur to live."  
"I am not one of you." She shouted angrily.  
"We are both creatures of the old religion. It is the source of your power."  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
"Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon as his queen you can return magic to the realm. Only then will I be free."  
Everything suddenly made sense. "So thats all you care about? I thought you were my friend."  
"I am more than that Myrlinna I am your kin."  
"No the only family I have is my mother and you had me murder her."  
"Her death is not it vain. We will achieve great things together you and I."  
Myrlinna finally lost her temper. "You will never be free. For what you've done I will make sure you never see the light."  
"Myrlinna." Shouted the dragon. He roared and fire shot towards Myrlinna but she reflected it off easily.  
"You won't see me again." She spat her voice full of venom.

"How is she?" Myrlinna asked Gaius sitting down next to him.  
"She's sleeping."  
"I have to save her."  
"You cannot."  
"If the balnce of the world needs a life then it must take mine."  
"No Myrlinna."  
"I must." She stood up and Gaius grabbed her.  
"You are young your gifts and your destiny are too precious to sacrifice."  
"My destiny? This is my mother."My powers mean nothing if I cannot save her." She sighed. "You have taught so much. A purpose for my skills. You have taught me magic can be used for great deeds but most of all you have taught me to do what is right."  
"Myrlinna..." Gaius began but she interrupted.  
"I need to sy goodbye to Arthur."

**Arthur's POV  
**  
Myrlinna entered the room. Arthur planned to ask her to marry him but then he saw the look on her face she looked torn.  
" Ah Linna." He said pretending not to notice.  
"How are you?" She asked.  
"Good. I suppose you have to give me something horrible tasting from Gaius."  
"I need to talk to you." Arthur froze this sounded serious but he replied.  
"You still haven't got it have you Linna? I decide when we need to talk."  
"Not today." She came and st with him by the fire.  
"I sometimes wonder if you know who I am." He pulled her onto his lap with the arm that wasn't in a sling.  
"Oh I know who you are."  
"Good."  
"Your a prat. You're a royal one." Arthur smiled.  
"Are you ever going to change Linna?"  
"No you'd get bored."  
"Promise me if you get another servant don't get a boot licker."  
Arthur was worried again. "Are you trying to leave your job."  
"No I'm happy to be your servant until the day I die." Her voice trailed off. Now Arthur was really confused.  
"Sometime's I think I know you Linna other times..." He trailed off unsure of what to say.  
"I know you. Your a great warrior and one day your make a great king."  
"Your very kind." He said sarcastically.  
"If only you could learn to listen as well as you fight."  
"Any other pointers?" Arthur asked he would never understand Linna. She didn't respect him she didn't listen. She was a mystery. And despite all this he loved her. Maybe theese were the reasons he loved her.  
"No that's all." She said getting up off his lap despite him trying to pull her back on. "Just don't be a prat." She finished and headed towards the door. Just before she left she turned "And I do love you." before Arthur could say anything more she left. Leaving Arthur alone to wonder what all that was about."

**Myrlinna's POV**

She opened the door to the small room Gaius kept the sick in. Gwen sat by her mother's bed.  
"Gaius had to go and get some supplies. I didn't think she should be left alone." She rose and waked over to Myrlinna.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"You have such a good heart Gwen don't ever loose that." She replied. Gwen left.  
Hunith made a noise wich Myrlinna assumed was her name.  
Myrlinna sat on the stool near her mother's bed and took her hand.  
"We're going to make you well again I promise. You'll see."  
"Your such a good daughter."  
"But I don't want you to worry about me. I know that the gods will look after me and that one day we'll see each other again."  
"I will miss you."  
"And I'll miss you too."

The next moring Myrlinna awoke and went downstairs to pack some food for her journey when she found a note from Gaius.

_Myrlinna_

_My life is already near to its end. There has for the most part been very little purpose to it. Very little to be remembered. In contrast Myrlinna you are destined for greatness. Live by the lessons I have taught you and I believe in time you willbe the greatest sorceress and most loved queen ever. To know you has been a pleasure and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honour. You are an always will be the daughter I never had._

_Gaius._

Myrlinna dropped the letter. "No." She shouted angrily.

**Gaius's POV**

"I never thought I'd see you here again." Nimueh said to Gaius.  
"My lady." He acknowledged.  
"It's been a long time since you called me that."  
"I've come to sk for your help."  
"As you did once before for Uther. You did not like the outcome."  
"I offer you a chance to make amends for the death of his wife."  
"I have saved the life of her son what more do you ask for?"  
"That this time you take a just price. Myrlinna intends to offer her life for her mothers. I want you to take mine in her place."  
Nimueh laughed. "With all my powers of prediction I could never of foretold this. Gaius the hero." Then she continued. "And why should I grant your wish. You stood and watched our friends burn in the great purge you ar enothing but a traitor."  
"Myrlinna is the one woman who can bring magic back to this land. As Arthur's queen she will help forge a knew kingdom. A world of peace and beauty that we can only dream of."  
"And you're willing to give your life Gaius for the future they will bring? Are you ready to die Gaius?"  
"For Myrlinna I will give my life."

**Myrlinna's POV**

Gaius lay dead on the ground Nimueh stood above him chanting with the cup of life in her hands.  
"Stop." Myrlinna shouted.  
"Back again so soon young sorceress?"  
"What have you done?"  
"Your mother will live isn't that what you wanted?"  
"You killed him."  
"It was his wish."  
"I offered my ife for Arthur's not my mother's not Gaius's."  
"The old religion does not car ewho lives and who dies only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life a life must be taken Gaius knew this."  
"It is not the old religion that has done this it is you."  
"Come now we're too vaulable to each other to be enemies."  
"Why have you done this?" Myrlinna demanded.  
Nimueh ignored her. "With my help Arthur can become king."  
"I will make Arthur king and you will never see that day. Escrimes." She shot fire at Nimueh who blocked it easily.  
"Your childish tricks are useless against me Myrlinna. I am a priestess of the old religion. Forbae." Magic was shot at Myrlinna but she dodged and it hit a wall causing it to collapse.  
"We too ar ecreatures of the old religion you should join me." Nimueh told her.  
"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic. Never." Myrlinna replied bravely.  
Nimueh shot more magic at her this one hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground. A smoking hole in her chest.  
"Pity." Nimueh said. "Together we could have ruled the world."

Myrlinna felt such anger she stood again. Her chest healed.  
"You should not of killed my friend." She said Nimueh turned in surprise that the girl was not dead.  
Myrlinna raised her hand and clouds surrounded the isle. Lightning bolts struck Nimueh. Bolt after bolt until shedisintergrated into a pile of black smoke. It began to rain. Myrlinna ran to Gaius saying his nameover and over again. Gaius stirred.  
"Myrlinna?" He said suprised.  
"Gaius your alive."  
"What have you done?"  
"Nimueh's dead the balance have been restored."  
"You've mastered the power of ife and death. That makes you the greatest sorceress ever."  
"So doyou believe in me now?"  
"Myrlinna I've always believed in you. Now great sorceress would you please stop this blasted rain."

**Authors note: I will write at least one more chapter maybe a few more. **


	14. Love's labours lost

**This is the first chapter not based around an episode it took me ages to do and I'm still not completely happy with it. I don't think much of the title but I was trying to make it sound like an episode. This chapter also has a bigger variety of POV's than anything I've ever written before. I'm hoping to write at least two more chapters after this to finish the story.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

**Gaius's POV**

Gaius looked up from his book as he heard a deafening crash. He wasn't too surprised that the sound came from Myrlinna's room. With difficulty the old man climbed the steep stairs to Myrlinna's room.  
"Myrlinna?" He called out he heard no answer. So he just opened the door. Knowing Myrlinna she was probably in trouble.

Gaius was right. Myrlinna had somehow been cut in half vertically. Her right half lay on the bed her left half stood next at the other end of the room. Gaius was horrified but Myrlinna looked calm and a second later she was back together lying on her bed.  
"That wasn't supposed to happen." She said.  
"What were you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Gaius shouted at her.  
"I was trying to dissapear into thin air and reappear somewhere else but I havn't quite got the hang of it." Myrlinna explained calmly.  
"Never do that again." Gaius told her. "You can't afford to get caught."  
"I've been thinking about that Gaius," Myrinna began, "I'm going to tell Arthur I'm a sorceress."  
"Your right." Gaius told her he couldn't believe he was saying this.  
"Really you think so?" Myrlinna said surprised.  
"If Arthur loves you he'll listen and I'm sure he will it's your destiny to be his queen."  
Myrlinna hugged Gaius happily. "You really think he won't care?"  
"He's not like his father Myrlinna."

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur paced up and down his chamber. He was nervous he was going to ask Myrlinna to marry him. The last time he had asked her to marry him he had been desperate and not thinking straight and she had had the sense to refuse. But now he had his father's permission amd he knew she loved him he was sure she would cons but even so he was nervous. He was staring out of his window when he heard his door open.  
"Hello Linna." He said without turning around.  
"How did you know it was me?" Linna asked.  
Arthur turned around smirking, because your the only one who does't knock. Arthur expected some cheeky reply but Linna's face became suddenly serious.  
"I have to tell you something and when I do I doubt you will love me anymore." She turned away as if unable to look at him.  
"What is it?" Arthur asked suddenly worried he couldn't think if anything that could make him stop loving her.  
Linna stayed silent.  
"Myrlinna what is it?" Arthur demanded.  
Myrlinna stayed silent and walked over to the empty fire place and knelt down her hand hovering above it.  
_"Brisingr." _she said calmly and suddenly there was a roaring fire in the grate. Myrlinna turned to face Arthur looking nervous.  
"Get out." Arthur hissed.  
"Let me explain." Myrlinna begged.  
"Get out I don't ever want to see you again." He spat.  
"You need to listen to me."  
Arthur slapped her hard across the face and shouted, "I said get out I never want to see you in Camelot again. If you have not left by sundown I'll tell my father."  
Myrlinna turned and fled taking one last glance back at Arthur.  
"You were supposed to be a kinder king and a better man than your father. I see nothing but your father's reflection in you Arthur Pendragon and you know the really sad thing? You could turn me in and have me burned at the stake and I would still love you. You don't need to worry _your highness _you'll never see me again." Myrlinna fled leaving Arthur alone.

Arthur groaned and turned over his table in frustration. He sat on his bed and hid his head in his hands. He loved her. He would always love her but she was a sorceress everything he was taught to hate. He assumed her own power ws the reason she had saved the druid boy. Slowly everything began to make sense. He remembered when she had confessed to healing Gwen's father when Gwen was arrested. She had been telling the truth. And when they went to Ealdor the wind that had destroyed the bandits that had been Myrlinna as well. Will was dying he had confessed to save her. It also just exlained everything the way she always had an explanation for everything the way she was always able to help. A norma woman would have been killed by now but not his Myrlinna.

_His Myrlinna._ She wasn't his though was she not anymore. And that hurt. It really hurt. Arthur felt his heart breaking. Barely ten minutes ago he hd planned to make her his wife. Now he would never see her again. The prospect of life without her was so painful Arthur wanted to die.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Tears streamed down Myrlinna's face she had been so sure Arthur would understand or at least let her explain. He had hit her. He had hit her before but not like that with his eyes so full of hatred.

Myrlinna burst into Gaius's chambers.  
"It's over Gaius. Arthur knows. If I don't leave Camelot by sundown he'll have me arrested. I'm sorry I've ruined everything but I had to tell him."

It wasn't until then she nooticed Morgana and Gwen.  
"Linna what's going on?" Morgana asked.  
"It doesn't matter not anymore."  
"Myrlinna I think you can trust them." Gaius told her.  
"You also thought I could trust Arthur and look what happened then." Myrlinna snapped pointing at her bruised face.  
"Linna did Arthur do that?" Morgana said angrily.  
Myrlinna nodded tears filling her eyes again. Morgana but her arm around Myrlinna's shoulder but Myrlinna pushed her away. Had the cicrcumstances been different Morgana would have been furious at being pushed by a servant but Morgana let it go Linna was her friend after all.  
"But why would he do that? He loves you." Gwen interrupted.  
"He didn't know me and now he does he hates me."  
"Why?"  
"I can't tell you. I don't think I can face all of my friends hating me."  
"Myrlinna I'm sure they won't hate you. You should tell them they know too much they'll work it out anyway it's best they hear it from you."

Myrlinna took a deep breath. "Do you remember Ealdor?"  
"Yes." Both Morgana and Gwen said unsure about were this was leading.  
"The wind it wasn't Will."  
"But he confessed." Gwen argued.  
"He was dying Gwen. He knew my secret he saw no sense in both of us dying. He was my friend."  
"You're a sorceress." Morgana said. It wasn't a question.  
"You don't sound too surprised."  
"I'm a seer I see things in my sleep. I can't really pass judgements on you." Morgana said.  
"So we'll keep each others secrets?" Myrlinna asked.  
Morgana nodded and the two women embraced then Gwen spoke.  
"When my father recovered from the plague that was you wasn't it?"  
"Yes I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"You almost got burned for something I did. Of course I'm sorry."  
"Did you start the plague?" Gwen asked.  
"No, a sorceress called Nimueh did and she's dead. I killed her."  
"If you didn't start the plague then it wasn't your fault."

Myrlinna was relieved her friends acceptance but she quickly faced reality. "I have to leave. I've tried hiding who I am. Magic is banned in the kingdoms of Uther and Cendrid but it is not banned everywhere. I will find somewhere it is not banned."  
Morgana look a purse from her belt and offered it to Myrlinna.  
"I can't take this." Myrlinna argued.  
"You say you can use your magic but you cannot live simply by being a sorceress there will be plenty of people like you in such kingdoms."  
"There is no one like me." Myrlinna said, "I was born with these gifts. I could move things around with my mind before I could even talk." To prove her point Myrlinna caused a jug of water on Gaius's desk to pour water into a cup next to it.  
"Then couldn't you kill stop the persecution by killing Uther?"  
"I could kill Uther Pendragon with a single word. Bring down his kingdom with another and make myself queen with a third but would that make me any better than him? He is a cruel king but to kill him? I have a great deal of power but does that mean I should use it?"  
"Your right." Morgana told her. "But take the purse and my horse."  
"Fine." Myrlinna sighed. She went upstairs packed the few belongings she had including the magic book Gaius had given her. She headed down stairs.  
"Goodbye Gaius. Thank you for everything you've been like a father to me tell my mother I'm sorry but I don't know what Arthur's going to do I can't return home I won't risk her life." She hugged the old man.  
"And you've been like a daughter to me."  
"Goodbye Gwen goodbye Morgana. Thank you for keeping my secret you've been good friends." She hugged the two women and said to Morgana. "Don't think me rude but I have no right to take anything from you and Gaius," She said adressing the old man, "I finally worked out how to dissapear into thin air." She dissapeared in flash.

**Gwen's POV**

Gwen wasn't as shocked as I should have been that Linna was a sorceress. She supposed deep down I knew but Morgana was right they can't pass judgements on her. Gwen had no powers but couldcan hardly keep Morgana's secret and not Linna's.

Linna was a good woman she had saved her fathers life she had given her more time with her father and for that Gwen would always be greatful.  
"This isn't right." Morgana said to Gaius. "I'm going to talk to Arthur."  
"Morgana you can't talk to Arthur you'll get Linna killed."  
"Linna is a powerful sorceress I'm sure she's more powerful than she let on. She can look after herself but Linna and Arthur should be together. They love each other. You saw Linna's face. She could of stopped Arthur without saying a single word but she didn't. Come on Gwen." Gwen hd to follow her mistress but she had a bad feeling about this. The last thing they needed was to drive Arthur to Uther, Gwen knew Linna could look after herself but Uther would have her,Morgana and Gaius executed.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Myrlinna reappeared about a minute later in a city she had no idea where it was all she knew was it wasn't Camelot. She could tell she was in one of the main streets as there was a market going on. The first stall she saw was selling apples Myrlinna went up to the seller.  
"Excuse me, this is going to make me sound really stupid but I don't know what kingdom I'm in."  
"Are you thick or something?" He asked.  
"Or something." Myrinna replied.  
"It's Mercia." The apple seller replied.  
"Thanks." Myrlinna said dissapearing into the crowd.

Bayerd King of Mercia did not trust magic but he tolerated it because he disliked Uther. Myrlinna wondered if she could get a job involving magic. She wandered the streets curiously. Mercia was like Camelot except most streets had a sorcerer or sorceress living on them selling potions and other such things Myrlinna didn't really want to do that so she continued searching the streets. She missed home. Myrlinna wondered when she began to think of Camelot as home she did notmiss Ealdor. She missed her mother but not the village. She missed Gaius, Morgana and Gwen but most of all she missed Arthur. She would always love him but she had to move on and she knew it.

**Morgana's POV**

Morgana was furious with Arthur. Arthur loved Myrlinna. Even if she was a sorceress Arthur still loved her and the idiot was letting her slip through his fingers. Gwen followed her silently obviously not sure that this was a good idea.  
"Arthur Pendragon." Morgana shouted knocking on his door. "Let me in now."

Arthur opened his door. He looked a ill if Morgana didn't know better she'd have said he'd been crying.  
Morgana pushed passed him followed by Gwen.  
"Close the door." Morgana told Arthur firmly. Arthur did so.  
"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur demanded he obviously wasn't happy.  
"It's about Myrlinna." Morgana hissed. "You made her leave. You wouldn't really tell Uther about her would you?"  
"You know?" Arthur said surprised.  
"I found out after you. I saw what you did to her face. How could you Arthur?"  
"She lied to me. She broke the law. She was my friend. I...I loved her. I still do and she lied."  
"Of course she lied. She was scared you would react like you did."  
"I was scared. If my father found out. He would kill her I couldn't let that happen. I was going to ask her to be my wife but how can she be when she breaks the rules I'm supposed to uphold."  
"I see nothing but your father's reflection in you Arthur Pendragon."  
"That's what she said." Arthur whispered. He pushed past Morgana and ran down the corridor.  
Arthur was an idiot Morgana had no idea what to do. She couldn't go to Uther all she could do was wait until Arthur came to his senses.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Myrlinna heard trumpets play from the castle walls. The signal that the king wished to speak. Myrlinna followed everyone into the courtyard. King Bayerd began to speak.  
"People of Mercia, It has come to my attention the amount of crimes commited by sorcery by those with the gift I will not ban magic as some of my fellow kings havedone but it must be controlled. I want all the sorcerers and sorceresses in the kingdom to assemble in this courtyard tomorrow morning. I will speak to all of them and from their number I will choose twelwe of them to sit on a council and another as head. They will be in charge of writing a sorcerers code which all who practice magic must agree to sign and punish those who disobey it."

Myrlinna decided she would go. She had nothing to lose after all. She didn't think she'd get a postition on the council but she might as well go and meet some other people with her gift and see who the council members would be.

Myrlinna found an inn for the night. The innkeeper would give her a room free if she clened the inn. The next day she would go to the castle and the next day she would find a job.

**Bayerd's POV**About five hundered magic users had turned up. Bayerd hadn't expected that many. It was getting tolate afternoon he had seen 437 agic users. Most seemed angry that they had to waste a day coming here or flattered the king in effort to get on the council. A few had impressed him and he had a list of thirty possible candidates for the council.

The next magic user entered. She was a young sorceress maybe seventeen years old. She would have been pretty but one side of her face was covered in bruises she'd been beaten. She was tall and slender with pale skin, perriwinke blue eyes and long black wavy hair. she was dressed simply and was obviously from a poor background. Bayerd wondered how she had learnt magic. She seemed familiar.

"Do I know you girl?" He asked her.  
"We met once my lord. I was a servant at King Uther Pendragon's court. I was prince Arthur's maidservant."  
Of course. She had drunk poisoned wine to save Prince Arthur but she accused him of poisoning her.  
"You almost caused a war."  
"I am aware of that. The wine was poisoned you can't deny that. You gave Arthur the wine of course I suspected you. I shouldn't have accused you, your majesty and for that I am sorry but can you honestly say you wouldn't have thought the same in my position?"  
Bayerd was taken back by the way the girl adressed him but she was honest that was clear.  
"Why did you leave Camelot?" He asked her.  
"You can see my face. Prince Arthur found out about my gift and threatened to tell King Uther if I didn't leave Camelot. I made my home here because I am sick of hiding what I am."  
"Who taught you magic?"  
"No one. I was born with the gift."  
"That's Impossible."  
"Believe what you will your majesty. I know from experience most Kings believe what they want even when the facts are staring them in the face why should you believe me when I have no proof?"  
"Insolent wench."  
"I do not seek to insult you nor do I seek to please. I seek to tell the truth whether you believe me or not is your business not mine."  
Bayerd was impressed with this girl but he did not show it.  
"One last question and then you may go girl. What's you name?"  
"My given name of my true magical name."  
"Which one do you prefer to be called."  
"Emrysa."

**I know I'm evil to make Arthur reject Myrlinna but this chapter was fun to write even if I'm not totlly happy with it.**


	15. Lady Emrysa High Sorceress of Mercia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.**

**I only own the OC's**

**I have changed Myrlinna's name completely to Emrysa as she has**** tried to change who she is completely and make a new start. **

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

**Arthur's POV**

Myrlinna had been gone a week and Arthur missed her like crazy. He had acted normaly trying to hide his pain from his father but he doubted he'd suceeded.

He had got a new servant a proper manservant this time. He was able and obedient nothing like Myrlinna far better at his job. But Arthur hated him. Simply because he wasn't Myrlinna. He couldn't even rememeber the boys name not that he cared. He made the boys life hell but it made him feel better. So he didn't care.

He had begun to question his father's philosophy, if Myrlinna was a sorceress not all sorceresss could be evil. Myrlinna had saved him countless times, she must have loved him. He still loved her. Arthur didn't know what to think anymore.

**John Kent's POV**

John Kent owned an inn in the capital of Mercia he was used to strange people, but he didn't think he had ever met anyone as strange as Emrysa. Emrysa was a strange girl, a sorceress who had arrived about a week ago. She come into the inn with no money and very few possessions. She had been dressed like a peasant which was strange for a sorceress and one side of her face was badly bruised. She had offered to work in exchange for a room. John wasn't a fool he new that having a sorceress working for him would make his job lot easier even if she only knew a few spells, all she wnated in return was a room and food, she was worth it. It soon became clear that Emrysa was a lot more powerful than John had thought, in fact John knew several sorcerors and he had never even heard of one as powerful as Emrysa. She didn't show off he rpower but John had caught her doing things like conjouring whole barrels of mead from thin air when they ran out. But despite probably being one of the most powerful people in the world Emrysa was always sad and if she could conjour things from thin air, something many sorcerors caimed to be impossible, if she could do this why couldn't she heal her face? Her injuries were healing but it was natural healing, her face was covered with faded yellow bruises on one side as opposed to the ugly purple marks she had had when she first arrived. And why did she always look so greif stricken?

John found Emrysa talking to his wife, Rose,in one of the rooms. Rose a friendly but nosy motherly sort of woman who was asking Emrysa question after question about her past and the poor girl was trying not to answer without seeming rude or as if she had something to hide, which she probably did.

John decided to rescue the poor girl, so he walked into the room. "Emrysa can you help me with something downdstairs for a moment?"  
"Ok John." Emrysa had repied but as soon as Rose was out of ear shot she had said, "thank you for getting me out of there. I've nothing against Rose but I don't really want to talk about my past."  
"I understand but can I ask you one question you don't have to answer."  
"What?"  
"You are clearly more powerful than you let on why don't you just heal your face with magic?"  
Emrysa looked away her eyes filled with tears.  
"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." John said quickly.  
"No, it's alright. It's to remind me that falling in love can be dangerous on both sides. He will become nothing more than the reflection of his cruel father, thats his punishment. I can never risk seeing my mother again, that is mine. I have no wish to heal myself I destroyed everything I tried to create, hurt everyone I tried to save. I deserve this extra punishment."  
"I'm sure you don't."  
"You don't know me. What was it you wanted me to do?"  
"Go and clean the bar."  
Emrysa didn't even answer with a 'yes John' she just walked past him to do her job.  
John couldn't help feeling sorry for her. All that power and she was so alone.

**Emrysa's POV**

Emrysa made a cloth clean the bar counter and a mop clen the floor. She sat down at one of the free tables with a mug of ale and let the bar clean itself. There were only three customers there, a travelling merchant, and two roudy young men. Athree of them fixed their eyes on her in shock. Emrysa wondered why magic wasn't illegal here she coudn't have been there first sorceress they had ever seen. Probably because she was a peniless girl who didn't show off like most sorcerors.

Emrysa looked up as a group of six royal guards entered. "Can I help you sirs?" Emrysa asked.  
"We're looking for the sorceress Emrysa." One of them said.  
"That would be me. What do you want?" She asked.  
"You?" A second man asked doubtfully he obviously didn't think much of her. "You're a sorceress?"  
"Yes. Now what do you want?"  
"The king wishes to see you."  
"Oh, I see any particular reason?"  
""We don't know." A third man said.  
"I don't think your in trouble. He told us to fetch you not to arrest you." Another man said.  
"Ok I'll come," Emrysa told the guards, "just me tell John and Rose where I'm going."

Leaving the guards in the bar Emrysa walked upstairs to find John and Rose.  
Emrysa told the puzzled innkeeper and his wife where she was going and went back to the guards.

Emrysa arrived at the castle and was taken straight into the throne room, but it was empty. Emrysa was lead to an antechamber on the left of the throne room. It was a simple room with a table and several chairs. Bayard sat in one of the chairs with a goblet of wine.  
"You can leave." He said to the guards.  
"Sit down Emrysa." Bayard said as the guards closed the door.  
Emrysa sat down cautiously.  
"Will you dine with me?" Bayard asked offering her a plate of bread and meat and a glass of wine.  
"If you wish." Emrysa said calmly. "Why did you want to see me your majesty."  
"When I spoke to you six days ago you impressed me. You may be young but your honest and unafraid to say what you believe, that is important. As you know I am creating a council of sorcerors to deal with the problems magic causes. It wil be a council of twelve sorcerors and another sorceror to lead the council. I want you to be that sorceror. Will you lead the council?"

Emrysa saw a chance to make up for her past mistakes. She couldn't save Camelot but maybe she could save Mercia. She could show everyone it was people not magic that was evil. But could she control a council of twelve sorcerors? She had to try. She was Emrysa, the powerful sorceress, chosen by the great dragon himself.  
"I will."

**Morgana's POV**

Morgana kissed the sorceror desperately. She could be killed for doing this. Uther would only take so much disobedience before he had her executed, his ward or not. Nefarian was a handsome man maybe five years older than Morgana. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was also one of the sorcerors on Uther's kill on sight list.

But Morgana loved him. Like Arthur loved Myrlinna. She didn't care who he was. She stood in the forest. She was tired of this meeting in secret. Even Gwen didn't know no one could know. Until Uther died. Until Arthur was King. Myrlinna had to be queen. With a sorceress as queen Morgana could marry Nefarian.  
"I'm going to Mercia tomorrow Morgana. I've been offered a position on Bayard's council of sorcerors. I have to see what I can do to change things.  
"I know." Morgana told him reluctantly. "But can you do something for me?"  
"Anything."  
"There's this sorceress I know, she's called Myrlinna."  
"Isn't she prince Arthur's servant?"  
"Yes, Arthur loves her but he sent her away because she confessed to him that she's a sorceress. I want to get them back together but I don't know where Myrlinna is. She'll be in a kingdom where magic is legal. She might be in Mercia."  
"I'll see what I can do to find her." Nefarian promised.  
"I love you." Morgana alled after him desperatly as he turned to leave.  
"Then come with me, not now but I've got money I'll get established in Mercia and then you can come with me. Marry me."  
Morgana couldn't stop herself smiling. "Yes." She said without thinking.

**Lancelot's POV**

Lancelot wasn't sure if returning to Camelot was such a good idea but he wanted to see Gwen again. He cared deeply for her. He was sure in time he could love her. He also wanted to see his friend Myrlinna.

Lancelot put his horse in the stables. He saw a boy saddling up Arthur's horse.  
"Hey boy." He called.  
"Yes sir." The boy asked scared.  
"Isn't that Prince Arthur's horse."  
"Yes my lord. I'm his manservant."  
"What happened to Myrlinna?"  
"I don't know any Myrlinna my lord."

Lancelot was confused and heded straight for the physician's chambers.  
"Lancelot, what are you doing here?" Gaius asked.  
"Where's Myrlinna?"  
Gaius looked upset. "She's gone."  
"Is she dead?"  
"No, Arthur sent her away. I can't tell you why."  
"Did he find out she's a sorceress?"  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw her kill the gryphon. Who else knows about Myrlinna?"  
"Me, her mother Hunith, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana."  
"But Arthur loves her. Doesn't he?"  
"I believe he does, but Uther is his father, he doesn't want to betray him."  
"Then we have to do something." Lancelot stated calmly.

**Emrysa's POV**

It had been three days since Emrysa had accepted the job titled "high sorceress of Mercia" a bit extreme she felt but she had no reason to argue with the king alougth she felt a bit overwelmed. She had been given a series of rooms in the castle, beautiful gowns and she now lived in the same conditions as the lady Morgana.

"Lady Emrysa?" Emrysa turned around surprised at being adressed as 'lady' when she had barely got used to the name Emrysa. The words had come from a servant girl about her own age but she seemed younger, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was quite pretty and looked as if she was made of glass she looked so fragile and frightened, Emrysa wondered why she was frightened and then it hit her the girl was frightened of her.

Emrysa couldn't help smiling at this, "I'm not going to turn you into a frog, you don't have to be frightened of me." She reasured the girl. The girl seemed slightly happier but still looked frightened.  
"The king sent me here, my lady he said I was to be your maidservant."  
Emrysa was taken back by this, she had always never thought she would be the mistress. She was always the servant.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Lucy, my lady."  
"Come in, Lucy." Emrysa invited the girl into her room.  
"Is there anything I can do for you, my lady?" Lucy asked still looking at the floor.  
"First of all stop being scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact believe it or not just a fortnight ago I wold have been your equal."  
"My lady."  
"I wasn't born a lady. All of this is luck. In fact I used to do the same job as you."  
Lucy looked surprised.  
"But enough of this, I could use your advice Lucy I have been invited to the grand ball tonight I would like your opinion on which of these dresses to wear."

Lucy still seemed hesistant but chose a dress for Emrysa. It was a strane dress, not the kind a lady would wear, but a sorceress could get away with being strange. It was the same shade of blue as her eyes and was made of a floaty expensive fabric Emrysa had never seen before. It had no sleeves but blue strips of fabric that were twisted in patterns around her pale arms.

Emrysa's long black hair hung loose and she wore a silver tiara. With one look into the glass one thing was clear. Myrlinna Arhtur Pendragon's maidservant was dead. In her place was Emrysa, high sorceress of Mercia, personal advisor to King Bayard.

Emrysa took a deep breath and stepped into the great hall.

**Gwen's POV**

Gwen, Lady Morgana, Lancelot, Gaius and Arthur all sat around a small cramped table in Gaius's quarters. Morgana had given Arthur a severe ear bashing and he now looked almost broken. Gwen felt sorry for him. but this was all his fault. They all sat there in uncomfortable silence until Lancelot whose idea this had been took charge.  
"We all want Myrlinna back agreed?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Er how?" Arthur asked sadly, "she's gone and it's all my fault."  
At this point a strange but handsome man maybe five years older than them suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. He was obviously a sorceror.  
"Lord Nefarian what are you doing here? Uther will kill you." Gaius exclaimed in shock and anger.  
"Erm," Morgana began uncomfortably, "I have a confession to make."


	16. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.**

**I only own the OC's**

**I have changed Myrlinna's name completely to Emrysa as she has**** tried to change who she is completely and make a new start. **

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name  
Myrlinna

**Emrysa's POV**

"Lady Emrysa high sorceress of Mercia". One of the guards anounced her. Emrysa gracefully (yes gracefully, Myrlinna had been clumsy but Emrysa was no longer Myrlinna) walked through the hall taking the seat of honour on the right hand side of the king. All eyes were on her making her feel uncomfortable but she didn't show it she hoped her indifferent sorceress's mask would last. She wasn't used to this.

Emrysa knew what happened at balls but she had never taken part not properly anyway. The king gave a speech to all the lords and ladies about the new council of sorcerors and Emrysa met all the other members (who Emrysa couldn't help noticing were all men and either looked at her with dissaproval or lust, usually a mixture of both).

One of the sorcerors was different though his name was Lord Nefarian he was a wealthy but homeless sorceror who had set up home in Mercia on Bayard's request. He was friendly to her the only one who treated her as an equal. He seemed to slip away as the party went on but Emrysa refused to be inimidated and the sorcerors soon realised that she was in charge and Emrysa danced with them all, happy to have found people like her. BUt despite all this she would have been happier as a servant back in Camelot. With Arthur.

**Arthur's POV**

"I erm this is, oh what the hell" Morgana mumbled Arthur was confused what was going on. Morgana rose and kissed the sorceror passionatly.  
"Morgana." Arthur said shocked this was not normal Morgana behaviour.  
"Did you find her?" Morgana asked the man identified by Gaius as lord Nefarian.  
"I did she's in Mercia."

"What is going on? Morgana is this your lover?"  
"Yes. I asked him to find Myrlinna."  
Arthur immediatly became much happier. "You found her?"  
"No, I'm sorry I was invited to Mercia to serve on Bayard's council of sorcerors I had to deal with Bayard, but I intend to enlist the help of the council's leader, the lady Emrysa." replied Nefarian.  
"Lady Emrysa can help us find Myrlinna?" Arthur asked easily.  
"Lady Emrysa is the most powerful sorceress who ever lived, she is also a young woman, if anyone can help us find a young sorceress it's her." Nefarian told Arthur, he kissed Morgana goodbye and dissapeared again, Arthur was about to ask Morgana how she'd met the sorceror,but at that moment a messenger knocked on the door, "Prince Arthur your father wants to see you immediatly."

**Uther's POV**

Uther had summoned his son he was going to Mercia to deliver an ultimatum if Bayard didn't disband this council of sorcerors there would be a war. He would not tolerate his greatest rival using the powers he despised above everything.

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur was furious at being summoned to the throne room when he wanted to find Myrlinna.  
"Father" Arthur acknowledged.  
"Arthur" Uther replied "We are to go to Mercia with some men to deliver an ultimatum to Bayard. He has set up a council of sorcerors which he claims is to solve the magical problems in his kingdom but he will use them to destroy us."  
"How can you be sure?" Arthur asked he didn't trust Bayard,but his father saw magical plots everywhere.  
"Arthur, I have seen what magic can do you have not, trust me."  
Arthur had seen what magic could do, Myrlinna, he knew she wasn't evil and he was going to get her back. He had to find her. As soon as he'd done this pointless task for his father he would not rest until he found Myrlinna.

**Emrysa's POV**

Today was the first sitting of the council of sorceror's, Emrysa was incredibly nervous, she had to be in control she had to show the sorcerors and the people of Mercia she was powerful enough to head the council. Myrlinna wore a white, sil, strapless dress and and pinned her hair up on top of her head. Lucy had done a good job of making her look beautiful, but that was all she could do the rest was up to Emrysa.

The twelve council members were seated six to a side in the castles coucil room. When she was announced and entered the room she felt uncomfortable as the council members stood up. She was used to people standing up when she entered a rom but only because she had been with Arthur. She sat in the larger chair at the head on the table and the other council members seated again.

Emrysa was overwhelmed as all the sorcerors began to talk at once. Emrysa was surprised at how calmly she handed the situation simply holding up her hand and casting a silencing spell with a few words. The sorcerors seemed confused before realizing what she'd done, they all tried to remove the spell but none were sucessful.

"If you all insist on talking at once we won't get anything done, Bayard has asked us to draw up a sorceror's charter, a set of rules all those wishing to practise magic in Mercia must obey, now one at a time." She removed the silencing spell and the sorcerors stared at her disbelivingly, they had clearly though Bayard had been decieved by her looks and chosen her because she was pretty not because she would be the best leader.

The sorceror's stayed silent until Nefarian spoke, "We could start with 'no sorceror may use magic to kill anyone' obvious I know but it needs to be said." Emrysa looked at him gratefully before turning to Yaudran, an elderly sorceror with long white beard who looked like everyone imagined sterotypical sorcerors to look like, it was his job to write down what the sorcerors decided.  
"Write it down" she told him.

After three hours the sorcerors had agreed on a list of thirteen laws those wishing to practice magic in Camelot must obey, Emrysa had to show the laws to Bayard so he could approve them, she dismissed the council relieved she had done alright on her first day as high sorceress of Mercia.

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur had ridden all night desperate to get back to Camelot so he could look for Myrlinna. He went straight for the throne room the sooner he saw Bayard the sooner he could return to Camelot.

"What brings you to Camelot prince Arthur?" Bayard asked, but he clearly knew why he was there.  
"My father has asked me to deliver and ultimatum, if you do not disband your council of sorcerors Camelot will declare war."  
Bayard opened his mouth to speak but Arthur interrupted him, "before you speak your majesty, let me add that I do not agree with my father's statement, I do not believe that all sorceror's are evil, I learnt that the hard way," he trailed off.

**Bayard's POV**

"I learnt that the hard way"  
What was Prince Arthur talking about, he had seen what he did to Emrysa's face. She had been his servant and had seemed to be his friend. Was this what he meant by the hard way?  
"The hard way prince Arthur?" Bayard asked.  
"It doesn't matter" Arthur dismissed.  
"No I'm curious now, tell me please."  
"I had this sevant, Linna we called her, she was kind and sweet and beautiful and..."  
"And what?" Bayard prompted.  
"And I loved her," Bayard hadn't been expecting that, "I loved her more than anything and I know she loved me back, I wanted her to be my wife. But one day she came into my chambers and told me she was a sorceress. I was furious, she'd lied to me, I told her to leave and never return. I was angry, more because she lied at me than the fact that she was sorceress. I didn't mean it, I'm going to find her. I can hardly condem you for the council when I love a sorceress myself."

Bayard didn't know what to say, Emrysa and Linna were clearly the same person. Bayard was about to tell Arthur about Emrysa, Emrysa was a brilliant high sorceress but she deserved to be happy and if Arthur was going to be king of Camelot, strategically for Mercia there could be no better Queen then Emrysa, but the guard at the enterance announced.  
"The lady Emrysa high sorceress of Mercia" Emrysa entered the room but froze as soon as she saw Arthur.

**Emrysa's POV**

Arthur. What was Arthur doing here? She couldn't bare it, him being here after how he had rejected her. "Myrlinna" Arthur called out to her but she dissapeared into thin air.

**Arthur's POV**

"The lady Emrysa high sorceress of Mercia" Nefarian had mentioned her, maybe if he could get her alone she would help him find Myrlinna. But when he turned to see this powerful sorceress he was both relieved and horrified. Lady Emrysa wore and expensive white silk gown, her hair and make up were done like a wealthy lady but even so Arthur could tell this beautiful sorceress was his Myrlinna.

As soon as she saw him the look of heartbreak on Myrlinna's face was too much for Arthur to bear, "Myrlinna" he cried out, but Myrlinna had vanished into thin air.


	17. A proposal and the truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.  
**

**I only own the OC's  
**

**Sorry I was so late at updating I've been away. But hopefully the chapter was worth the wait.**

In a land of Myth and a time of magic  
The destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl  
Her name Myrlinna.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Myrlinna materialised in the forest as _tears_ flooded down her cheeks she realised, Myrlinna and Emrysa, she couldn't be one without the other. She couldn't be Myrlinna as she needed magic like she needed air, she hated hiding it from her everyone but Emrysa wasn't her, Emrysa was more powerful than Myrlinna ever could have dreamed of being but she was alone. She didn't fit anywhere.

And Arthur. She loved Arthur, she always would but he had rejected her for who she was s couldn't be near him. It would be easier for her if she never saw him again. The way Arthur had called her name as if he was going to explain why he reacted the way he did, Myrlinna didn't want his excuses. She was knew he would never accept her so it was better she just left.

**Arthur's POV**

Myrlinna was the lady Emrysa. The most powerful sorceress of the age, head of Bayard's new council of sorcerors, this made her the biggest magical threat to Camelot that had ever existed. But Arthur was beyond caring, he wanted Myrlinna back.

He turned to Bayard who seemed to be waiting for the young prince's reaction. "Please" he told Bayard "I have to find her".  
"I understand" Bayard replied, "If anyone can find her it will be Lord Nefarian I'll ask him to help find Emrysa, I don't know if he'll comply though he hates Uther."  
"I know for a fact he will help us."  
"You know Lord Nefarian?"  
"Know would be an exaggeration I met him once."  
"You can be sure he will help?"  
"Yes"

**Nefarian's POV**

Nefarian sat in his guest rooms in the castle. He intended to speak to Lady Emrysa later about finding Myrlinna, Emrysa seemed cold but Nefarian was good at reading people, he could tell it was just an act to avoid appearing vunerable Emrysa had a kind heart, Nefarian could tell that.

His main concern was Morgana. He loved her, he wanted her to be his wife but he knew Uther would never allow it. But maybe Arthur would, he could hardly condem their love when his own love was a sorceress. He still remembered the day he first met Morgana.

_Nefarian felt the arrow pierce his chest before he could cast a spell another pierced him, then another, then another, until everything went black. He must have been unconious for a while as when he woke up there was a beautiful dark haired young woman standing over him. He tried to speak but couldn't, his throat began to burn where an arrow had pierced it.  
"Shhh don't try to speak" the beautiful woman said.  
That a when it all began.  
Gradually the beautiful woman who introduced herself as Morganna with the help of Gaius ad old friend of his gradually nursed him back to health. Nefarian had discovered all things about Morgana he knew she was Uther's ward and that he ws a seer. He also knew she was in love with prince Arthur. Which had hurt Nefarian as he had gradually fallen in love with her. Yet one day Morganna had come to see him in the cabin in the forest he was hidden in and she had told him she had been wrong. "I don't love Prince Arthur, I thought I did but I feel nothing for him compared to what I feel for you". Nefarian had vowed that lady Morganna would be his wife. No matter what._

Nefarian heard a knock on his door and was surprised whe King Bayard and Prince Arthur entered.  
"Ah prince Arthur I plan to talk to Emrysa later about finding Myrlinna"  
"Emrysa is Myrlinna" Arthur told him and Nefarian fell out of his chair.  
"I can try to find her by scrying but if she doesn't want to be found and blocks my magic I can't do anything."  
"Try it" Bayard ordered Nefarian.

_Myrlinna lay on the goud in the forest, flowers inwined with her raven hair, she still wore the clothes of nobility but there was none of the pride she had had as lady Emrysa, this was the natural Myrlinna the sorceress's true personality neither servant nor lady. The beautiful sorceress sighed sadly and closed her eyes._

_Suddely she sat up very alert and looked around startled. a group of three men appeared through the trees.  
"What have we here?" asked one in his early fifties he was an ugly filthy uncouth man.  
"Maybe this pretty girlie would like to cheer us up" said another.  
"No" said the first man who spoke, "look at her clothes, she must be rich we could take her hostage and get a ransom."  
Myrlinna smirked "I wouldn't if I were you."  
The ugly man looked her up and down "you have no weapons no friends what can you do?" He smirked.  
"Nu maya geyrdan" Myrlinna whispered.  
All three men were flung back and slammed into trees. The men looked stunned.  
"That should teach you to pck o defencess girls" Myrlinna said smirking, her eyes fell on the youngest member of the trio who was about fifteen years old and had said nothing yet but he looked terrified she told him, "this is what you get when you hang around with crooks,go home to your mother".  
Myrlinna waited for the men to leave and sat down again she closed her eyes._

**Bayard's POV**

The image faded and Arthur was already out the room by the time Bayard turned around. He immediatly went after the young man.  
"Your horse will be exhausted use one of mine."  
"Thank you your majesty." Arthur contined to rush down the corridor but he stopped at the end and called after Bayard.  
"Your majesty?"  
"Yes" Bayard answered.  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Because I hope when you become king you will remember I helped you besides most of the fights between me and your father are about magic if you marry a sorceress when you become king you will have to make magic legal and there will be no cause for us to fight."

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur rode as fast as he could into the forst he was sure of Myrinna's location. He had to get her back, she had to be his wife. He didn't care about her magic anymore. He would accept Myrlinna's magic. It was part of her if he loved Myrlinna he must have loved the magic part of her as well.

**Myrlinna's POV**

"Myrlinna" Myrlinna's eyes snapped open.  
"Arthur?" she asked then she rose and turned to leave but Arthur grabbed her arm.  
"Myrlinna please listen to me." he begged.  
"You made it perfectly clear what you think of me. I love you Arthur but I can't change who I am."  
"I know."  
"And... what?"  
"I know Myrlinna, I was frightened, I have always been taught magic was wrong but then with some thinking and a lecture from Morgana, I realised I was wrong. Come back to me Myrlinna please. Be my wife."  
"Arthur I can't. Uther would never allow it. I represent everything Uther Pendragon has ever hated."  
"He gave me permission to marry you."  
"Yes because he thinks I'm just a servant. If he knew I was a sorceress he would never allow us to be together."  
"I would protect you, not that you need protecting but I would help you hide your secret if you could and when I am king I will lift the magic ban and you will be the greatest sorceress and queen who ever lived. What do you say?"  
"Yes. I love you after, but I never dreamed of you accepting me."  
She kissed him. And in a second they were back at Bayard's castle.  
"Oh no" Arthur said looking around.  
Uther was here.

**Uther's POV**

Uther rode into Mercia with his knights. Arthur was a day late in returning Uther was worried. So he had insisted on going to Mercia and talking to Bayard himself. He arrived at the gates and Bayard's face instantly said Uther wasn't welcome.  
"Uther what a pleasent surprise" he said.  
"Where is my son."  
"I believe he went riding."  
"He better be safe. I want him present when I talk to you and this Lady Emrysa." He spat the last name.  
"Emrysa is not evil Uther. No one who has met her could accuse her of evil."  
"All witches are evil Bayard."  
"Emrysa's not."

Uther turned his head sharply. At the entrance of the great hall stood Arthur. Beside him stood a beautiful sorceress her dress was white silk and raven hair cascaded down her back, her eyes were like saphires. Depite her beauty Uther felt nothing but revulsion at the obvious magical power of this woman. Then he recognised her. Myrlinna. Arthur's servant. Arthur's love. Arthur was in love with a sorceress.


	18. Uther's decision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just changed the characters because I'm bored. I make to profit from this. No copyright infringement blah blah etc.  
**

**I only own the OC's**

**Uther's POV**

No. The woman Arthur loved couldn't be a sorceress. But the more Uther thought about it the more it made sense. She had even confessed and Arthur had _defended_ her. How long had he known? She must have bewitched him. There's no way Arthur would knowingly love a witch.

"Arthur come here now." Uther demanded.  
"No. Not until you listen to me." Arthur said.  
"She's bewitched you." Uther told his son.  
"No. She hasn't your wrong." Arthur told Uther determidly.  
"Arrest her" Uther told his knights.  
"Erm what for?" Sir Bedimire one of Arthur's friends asked the king.  
"For being a witch of course." Uther shouted angrily.  
"Magic is legal here, Emrysa has commited no crime I will not allow you to harm my honoured guest." Bayard told Uther.

Uther looked around furiously. So everyone was against him. His eyes met Myrlinna... Emrysa, whatever she was called. She didn't look hateful or happy she looked sorry. This was what made Uther really angry. How dare she pity him.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Of all the terrible things. Why was Uther here now? Arthur was defending her but this meant she was forcing him to argue with his father. Myrlinna felt relieved as Sir Bedimere and king Bayard also defended her maybe ths world could change. Myrlinna didn't hate Uther despite everything. He was a tyrant and a killer because he had lost the woman he loved. If he could only understand not all magic was evil.

**Arthur's POV**

He would talk to his father and hope he would listen. He coudn't lose Linna,not again.

Bayard agreed to let Uther and Arthur speak in his council room. Myrlinna decided to stay outside not wanting to make the situation worse. She gave Arthur a weak smile as he left with his father.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Bayard squeezed her shoulder in attempt to be comforting.  
"No matter what happens Emrysa there will always be a place foryou here. You know that don't you?"  
Myrlinna smiled at the king, he was a good man, how could she have ever thought he would poison Arthur?  
"Thank you" she told him gratefully. "I just wish Uther would look beyond his hatred."

**Arthur's POV**

"Arthur she's bewitched you, she will kill you." Uther insisted.  
"Why would she, Myrlinna has saved my life countless times if she wnted me dead all she had to do was look the other way but instead she risked her life to save mine. When found out how I was angry I sent her away and she ended up here, but I was wrong,I needed her back, I love her."  
"Then your a fool."  
"You have to let me have her."  
"If she returns to Camelot she will be executed."  
"Then I will not be returning to Camelot. You have allowed your grief over mother's death to lead to hatred over magic."  
"Who told you?"  
"I've always known. I'm not a fool father. You cannot blame magic for your mistakes." Uther closed his eyes for a few minutes before sighing and saying.  
"Let me speak to the girl."

**Uther's POV**

The girl entered the chamber looking nervous, not what he'd expect from a sorceress but she'd been a servant for months and he had never suspected her of magic.

"Arthur is quite smitten with you" he spoke "what have you done to him?"  
"Why would I bewitch Arthur what could I gain from that?"  
"You could be queen."  
"Why would I bother bewitching Arthur and waiting months using subtle charms when I could take Camelot by force."  
"You lie Nimueh could possibly have done that but you never."  
"Nimueh's ashes were scattered by my hands." Uther recoiled in shock.  
"You killed Nimueh?"  
"I didn't want to It is not my nature to kill, but she betrayed me and it was the only way to restore the balance had she played fair she would still live."  
"Played fair?" Now Uther was confused.  
"I doubt I need to tell you to save a life a life must be taken. When Arthur was bitten by the questing beast the only way to save him was the old religion. But Nimueh betrayed me taking my mother's life for Arthur's instead of my own. She would not take my life for my mother's so I settled it by making the old religion take her life instead."  
"You were willing to give your life for Arthur's and I am prepared to accept you havn't bewitched him but I cannot forgive magic for what it did to Igraine."  
"That wasn't magic that was Nimueh's treachery. She could have taken any life for Arthur's but she deliberatly took Igraine's the old religion doesn't care who lives of dies and would accept the sacrifice. Yes magic is dangerous in the wrong hands, but so is a sword If your wife had been killed by a knight would you have killed all the knights and banned swords?" She said causing Arthur's blood to boil.  
"You are an insolent girl and I have no doubt you will end up dead." He hissed in anger.  
"We're all going to end up dead one day." The girl pointed out.  
"You might be a clumsy insolent girl but you are wiser than you look. You would make a good queen but understand this you will not reveal your powers while I am king nor will magic be legalised."  
The girl curtsied clumsily and left in a hurry. Uther stood at the door as she threw her arms around Arthur tellinng him what had happened.

**Arthur's POV**

Myrlinna was his, Arthur had no idea what she had aid to his father but it had worked. He was grateful that despite his teasing she really wasn't useless.

They sat in her chambers eating dinner, "well your new chambers are better than your rooms with Gaius's but even so they're not good enough for a future queen."  
"Don't bother I already feel I'm drowning in luxury." Linna joked. "I missed you Arthur."  
"I am so sorry If I hadn't over reacted we could have been married by now."

Linna stood up and climbed onto Arthurs lap wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"It worked out for the best, I unlocked my true potential and Uther knows the truth so we don't have to worry." She replied kissing him.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt so good and all he could see was her all he could think about. He wanted to lose himself in her.

**Myrlinna's POV**

She kissed Arthur again and again. She could feel his erection on the inside of her thigh through their clothes and thrust her hips into him causing Arthur to gasp.  
"Bloody tease" he gasped his breath ragged.  
"Would you like to see a magic trick?" Linna whispered into Arthur's ear before climbing off of him.  
"What sort of magic trick?" Arthur slightly suspiciously.  
"Gyrneloc" Myrlinna whispered and all her and Arthur's clothes fell away.  
Arthur smiled "I could get used to this magic thing." And they moved toward the bed.

**Arthur's POV**

His first thought when he awoke was "where the hell am I?"  
"Good morning to you to" Myrlinna said sarcastically.  
Myrlinna was next to him naked and all his memories came flooding back.  
"I could get used to this." Arthur said.  
"As long as your first words to me arn't where the hell am I? Every morning."  
Arthur and Myrlinna kissed and Arthur was climbing on top of Myrlinna when there was a knock at the door.  
"Lady Emrysa King Uther sent me he wants to know if you know where Prince Arthur is." Shit, they shouldn't really be doing this not before they were married his father would be furious Myrlinna wasn't one of the tavern wenches or maids he normally took to his bed.  
"Oh I think he went hunting that's normally where he is when he's not to be found." Myrlinna called out.  
"You are a terrible liar Linna." Arthur said.  
"Shut up. Do you object to being transported to the outskirts of the forest and walking back to the castle?"  
"Is this going to hurt?" Arthur asked aprehensively.  
"No but it'll make you a bit dizzy. Ready?"  
"I suppose so." Arthur sighed.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Linna stood in the entrance hall waiting for Arthur, she felt a bit sorry for him but it wasn't far and after last night they really didn't want to do anything to upset Uther.  
"So your going to marry Prince Arthur?" Myrlinna looked up to see King Bayard walking down the stairs towards her.  
"Have you been talking to Uther?" Linna asked Bayard.  
"Yes he still doesn't like you."  
"I noticed."  
"Does this mean I'm going to have to find a new grand sorceror?"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Arthur asked appearing in the doorway.  
"Go ahead." Bayard invited.  
"Lord Nefarian."  
"Out of the council I'd say he's the best yes." Myrlinna said before back tracking "how do you know Lord Nefarian?"  
"He helped us find you. He's Morganna's secret lover. If he get established here he can marry Morganna eventually."  
"Who are we going to set up now Gwen and Lancelot?" Myrlinna asked sarcastically.  
"He's back incidentally" Arthur said.  
"Lancelot?"  
"Yes, how come he knew about your magic before me?" Arthur asked ingidnatly.  
"That was an accident, he saw me kill the gryphon."

"You killed that gryphon?" Uther echoed from the top of the stairs.  
"Anyway I think it's breakfast time." Myrlinna said quickly the last thing she wanted was to get into a conversation with Uther of all the times she's saved Camelot, it would be awkward.

"We're leaving for Camelot today" Uther told Arthur and Myrlinna over breakfast.  
"I want you both to be ready to leave in an hour. And like I told you earlier Myrlinna no magic." He gave her a warning look.  
"I know" Myrlinna said calmly. "No magic and if I do use it don't get caught." I can do that.  
"Can you?"  
"You never caught me and I did once burst into the council chamber and confess."  
"That was very stupid."  
"Gwen was going to be executed for something I did."  
"You started the plague?" Uther's voice raised.  
"No that was Nimueh, it was me who cured Gwen's father."  
"You are going to get yourself killed if your not careful Linna." Arthur told her.  
"I'll be alright I promise Arthur." She assured the prince.

**Gaius's POV**

Gaius sat in his chambers that evening he wondered when Arthur would return and what would happen to Myrlinna. She had to be Arthur's queen it was her destiny.

"Did you miss me Gaius?" Gaius looked up sharply to see Myrlinna standning in front of him, she was dressed as finely as Morganna but had none of the grandness.  
"Myrlinna, my dear girl what happened to you?"  
"I ended up in Mercia and got a position as Grand sorceress which was quite fun but now Lord Nefarian has that position because guess what?"  
"What?" Gaius asked eager to know what had put that smile on Myrlinna's face.  
"I'm getting married."  
"To Arthur?"  
"Yes."  
"How'd you get Uther to agree to that?"  
"Well he knows I'm a sorceress but I managed to persuade him all magic's not evil and he gave in."  
"How'd you pull that off?"  
"He's an old man, he wants what's best for the kingdom. At the moment that's me."

**Sorry I took so long to update.**


	19. A wedding and an approaching disaster

**Arthur's POV**

Today was Arthur's wedding day, he looked himself up and down and woncered if he looked princely enough, of course he was nervous but he was excited at the same time, in a few hours Myrlinna would be his.

"I still don't approve you know." Uther told his son.  
"I know, I'm not asking you to just...I dunno ignore the magic part. You approved of her before then."  
"You really love her don't you?"  
"Of course I do."

**Myrlinna's POV**

Myrlinna scarcely recognised the young woman staring back at her, yet she felt more like herself than ever before no hiding behind coldness like she had as Emrysa and none of the hiding her gifts that had made her suffer before.  
"Are you nervous Linna?" Morganna asked her, she and Gwen were Myrlinna's bridesmaids.  
"A bit" she confessed.  
"Your be fine my darling." Hunith reassured her daughter.  
"I'm sure I'm going to do something stupid and make a fool of myself." Myrlinna announced assuredly.  
"Well at least you'll be looking good when you humiliate yourself." Gaius said appearing at the doorway, Myrlinna had no father so she had asked Gaius to give her away.  
"Thanks for that" Myrlinna said sarcastically.  
The wedding march sounded.  
"Ready?" Gaius asked offering her his arm.  
"As I'll ever be" Myrlinna said picking up a boquet of Roses, taking her old friend's arm, and taking a deep breathe she stepped into the chapel.

**Arthur's POV**

"Do you Arthur Pendragon take Myrlinna Emrysa to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward?" The Archbishop asked.  
"I do" Arthur replied.  
"And do you Myrlinna Emrysa take Arthur Pendragon to be your lawfully wedded husand in sickness and health until death do you part?"  
Myrlinna's eyes met his "I do" she said.

Lancelot who had been appointed best man handed Arthur a gold ring and he slipped it onto Myrlinna's finger.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The vicar announced.

Arthur pulled Myrlinna close to him and kissed her passionatly, everyone started cheering.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Myrlinna couldn't believe she'd married Arthur. She'd dreamed it and known it would happen one day but she could scarecly believe it.  
"Princess Myrlinna has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Arthur whispered in her ear helping her into an open topped carriage for the wedding procession through the city.  
Myrlinna couldn't help but agree as she stood up to throw the brides boquet.

Gwen caught it and looked momentarily surprised Myrlinna smiled at her friend.  
"Looks lik your next." She told Lancelot as he closed the door to the carrige.  
"I don't know what you mean, _your highness_ " Lancelot said winking at the new princess.

Myrlinna rather enjoyed the wedding procession she had worried that the people wouldn't except a girl from a poor farming village in another kingdom as their princess but she was a peasent like them, they accepted her more readily than she could have hoped. She encouraged this by waving at everyone as they drove along.

"See they love you" Arthur told her.  
"I wonder how they'll react when the truth come out though." Myrlinna said.  
"We'll worry about that later, besides your mine now I won't let anything happen to you. I'm the prince therefore I know best."  
"Arthur?"  
"Yes?"  
"Your still a prat."  
"And your an idiot but your my idiot."

Later there was a feast and a ball celebrating the wedding. The feast was pretty boring with Uther's speech and the various toasts. But the dancing was fun.

Myrlinna wasn't used to being the centra of attention unless she was being an idiot even in Mercia she had never induvidually been the centre of attention but now the entire court was curious about Prince Arthur's former servant and new bride.

**Arthur's POV**

He could scarcely believe Myrlinna was finally his. After all the ceremony, procession, feast and ball he finally got to the part he was most looking forward too.

The wedding bed. They had slept together in mercia but now she was his wife it was different more special.  
He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his bed.

"Mine" he hissed into her neck.  
"Yours" she whispered.  
"Fancy doing that magic trick you did in Mercia again?" he asked her a smile playing on his lips.  
"Lazy prat" she joked but she did as he asked.

**Gwen's POV**

"She'll make a wonderful queen" Lancelot said appearing at her side as she walked home after the ball.  
"Linna, oh she'll be a magnificent queen. She looked so beautiful today as well."  
"Yes you did a brilliant job on that dress Gwen." He told her.

Gwen blushed she'd liked Lancelot since Linna had brought him to Camelot but had never had the guts to do anything about it. Despite denying Linna and Morganna's accusations she did like Lancelot, A LOT.

"I was wondering." Lancelot began.  
"Yes?" Gwen said hoping she didn't sound too eager.  
"Would you honour me by accompanying be to the market tommorrow?"  
"Of course I'd love too." Gwen replied smiling.  
"Well I better be going then" said Lancelot nervously.  
"Yeah bye." Gwen said awkwardly.

She was nervous she wasn't confidant like Morganna or intresting like Myrlinna and felt she could match neither of them in beauty or wit despite their objections to the contrary. She wondered if there was a confidence spell Linna would cast on her.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Myrlinna awoke to kissed being planted on her neck.  
"Good morning" she muttered sleepily. "At least your first words to me havn't been where the hell am I?"  
"I've got a lifetime to get it right." He told her.  
"Or wrong."  
Arthur smirked, "baring in mind you used magic and still managed to be the worst servant I ever had is saying something."  
Myrlinna's smile soon faded as the words drifted through her head.

"Myrlinna Myrlinna." It was the dragon.

"Linna, Linna what's wrong?" Arthur asked.  
"The great dragon." She said.  
"Did you say dragon?" He asked.  
"Yes there's one living under the castle."  
"Anythng else you havn't told me?"  
"Can't think of anything. Anyway the dragon's calling me. He was my friend but he betrayed, he told me how to save you from the bite of the quesing beast and then took my mother's life instead of mine. SIince then I swore never to allow him to see the light. But I am tempted to listen to what he has to say."  
"Will you go to him?"  
"I will."  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
"You cannot harm the dragon with swords. I could kill him if I wished but only with the most powerful magic. If you come there is nothing you could do to protect me."  
"I am not having you facing dragon's alone."  
"I used to do it all the time."  
"But your mine now."

"What do you want Dragon?" Myrlinna called out.  
"So the great sorceress fially returns. Along with the young Pendragon and a wedding ring. Unless I am very much mistaken I am looking at the new Princess of Camelot."  
"Yes, so what do you want, I still havn't forgiven you for hat you did to my mother."  
"Why is there a dragon under the castle?" Arthur asked interrupting the conversation.  
"You should ask your father that young Pendragon. As for you young sorceress you must listen to me."  
"Why? You never give me a coherent answer."  
"Because the future of Albion depends upon Malvern has returned."  
"Who?"  
"Malvern, more powerful than Nimueh was once the most powerful sorceror in the land, he has returned from abroad intending to get revenge on Uther Pendragon and burning Camelot to the ground. I hate Uther Pendragon but Malvern must be stopped, you must find him and speak to him if that doesn't work kill him, like Nimueh."

Myrlinna thought this through. "I will speak to him. I make no promises beyond that."  
"You never heed my words young sorceress it will be your undoing."  
"Then why do you continue to speak to me?"  
"Because you are my only hope for freedom."

**Uther's POV**

"Prince Arthur and Princess Myrlinna" Uthe rlooked up to see his son and his new wife entering the throne room.  
"Father I have recieved information a sorceror called Malvern has returned to Albion."  
Uther recoiled in shock, "how can you know this?"  
"I'd rather not say." Arthur spoke reluctantly Uther's eyes fell on the new princess.  
"What have you done?" He asked her angrily.  
"Nothing that will affect Camelot. But the point is he is a sorceror he will not listen to you but he may listen to me."  
"And if he doesn't? Then you can do nothing, he is the most powerful sorceror who ever lived." Uther spat.  
"No" Myrlinna said quietly "that's me".  
"You think very highly of yourself girl on what do you base that statement?"  
"On the opinions of the great dragon, the druids, Nimueh and... someone else who I would rather not get in trouble." Myrlinna said.  
"Look" Arthur interrupted, "the point is she's not going on her own and we need you to find an excuse for our absence for a week so we can stop Malvern."  
There was only one order Uther could give "Stop the sorceror."

**Gaius's POV**

Gaius was surprised when Arthur and Myrlinna burst in to his room, "who's Malvern?" Arthur said before Gaius could even open his mouth to greet the couple.  
"Malvern, Myrlinna what's going on."  
"The dragon warned me about Malvern told me I must stop him to save Camelot."  
"Malvern was a powerful sorceror when magic was still legal, he was an old friend of Uther Pendragon Malvern warned Uther against using magic at Arthur's birth but was ignored. As a result magic was banned and Malvern left the land in fury at Uther's betrayal. Malvern is a good man deep down but he also holds grudges. You may be able to talk to him round Myrlinna. I warn you to follow your wife's lead this time sire your forte is tornaments and being gallant knight. Whereas magic is more Myrlinna's forte."

The couple left and they had no sooner closed the door when Hunith emerged from Myrlinna's old room where she had been staying.  
"Did they say they were going after Malvern?" she asked.  
"Yes Hunith what's wrong?" he asked as the woman turned pale and closed her eyes and  
spoke so softly it was barely more than a whisper,  
"Malvern is Myrlinna's father."


	20. A fight for Camelot

**Malvern's POV**

He stood on the hill near his hideout. He had heard of Prince Arthur's wedding a few days before. It brought back memories of his lovely Hunith. She had been a simple peasant girl but he had loved her. He had wanted to marry her but had had to leave he had fled abroad to find out ways of destroyuing Uther. Uther had once been his friend but now he was a tyrant who had to be destroyed. Malvern would stop at nothing. He would destroy Uther or die trying.

"Malvern." He heard an unfamilar voice calling his name, a woman's voice.  
The a man's voice which sounded a lot less friendly than the womans called "show yourself sorceror."  
"I think you better leave this to me Prince Charming." The woman said sarcastically.  
"Can't you just magic us to him or something?" the man asked. Malvern assumed the woman was a sorceress but the man clearly new very little about magic.  
"No that would be rude and we have to be polite."  
"Myrlina he wants to kill my father. Why should I be polite?" the man said.  
"Arthur I love you but if you continue to be a prat I shall be tempted to cast a silencing spell on you." So the man was Prince Arthur and the woman Myrlinna his young wife. Malvern wondered if Uther knew his son's new wife was a sorceress. He smirked at the thought.  
"You wouldn't dar-"  
"_Silencio"  
_Malvern couldn't help smirking at that. He promptly made himself invisible if the young royal couple wanted to speak to him they would have to find him first. He wondered if the princess was powerful enough to see through his invisibility.

**Lancelot's POV**

"Why are you so nervous?" Gaius asked Lancelot as he burst into the physicians quarters, now he was Sir Lancelot he had his own quarters.  
"I got another date with Gwen well I think it told her it was a date I'm not sure." The first date a few days efore to the market had been great but Lancelot couldn't help being nervous around Gwen. She wasn't like the other women.  
"Ah to be young and in love" Gaius said.  
"I'm not in love Gwen."  
"That's what Myrlinna said."  
"That she's not in love with Gwen? Of course not their both women."  
"No, Myrlinna continued to insist she wasn't in love with Arthur and now they're married. See listen to the old man he knows what he's talking about."  
"Where's Myrlinna I wonder if she will enchant me with a confidence spell."  
"She's gone off chasing a sorceror with Arthur."  
"What a romantic way to spend the day." Lanceot said sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door. "Gaius it's Gwen can I come in?"  
Lancelot hid behind the curtain that seperated Gaius's bed from the rest of the room.  
"Gaius I was wondering if you knew where Linna was?" Gwen said coming in, she was so beautiful if only she could see that for herself. Different from the proud noble beauty of Lady Morganna and the magical beauty of Myrlinna although both of these women were very beautiful, he found Gwen the most beautiful with her deep brown eyes and he just found the fact she was easily flustered cute.  
"Why?" Gaius said, Lancelot could hear a smile in his voice.  
"Lancelot asked me on a date and I was wondering if Linna knew a spell that would make me less nervous. I mean he's a knight and I'm just Lady Morganna's maid."  
"Lancelot just came to asked me the same question." Gaius said.  
"Really?" Gwen seemed relieved, "so I'm not the only nervous one?"

"Um no" Lancelot said poking his head out from the curtain. "Hi Gwen".  
"Well," Gwen said geting flustered, "shall we go then? If you still want to I mean, you don't hav-"  
"Gwen," Lancelot interrupted "I want to go out with you, you don't need a confidence spell you're beautiful."

**Myrlinna's POV**

"Linna we have been walking around this forset for days just do some magic to take us to him." Arthur told her in an impatient tone when she finally took the silencing spell off him. "Although I will forgive you for using that spell on me if you promise to use it on Morganna when we get home."  
"No I won't enchant Morganna for your amusement. And as for Malvern, when he wants to talk to us he will come. I wish he'd hurry up but he may consider us hostile if we randomly appear."  
"I don't understand magic, I'm going hunting will you be alright?"  
"I'll be fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Your a walking disaster. I wouldn't be surprised if something happens when we finally meet this Malvern that makes things worse than they are at the moment." Arthur said wandering into the forest.

A few minutes after Arthur left Myrlinna felt a very strong magical prescence, she looked up and there was nothing there she muttered a quick spell, "_Thearb nubadrar" _A pale dark haired, blue eyed man appeared in front of her.  
"I assume you're Malvern?" she asked.  
"Princess Myrlinna? I had never heard of a sorceress called Myrlinna."  
"A more familar name to you might be Emrysa."  
"As in the sorceress who killed Nimueh, mastered the power of life and death and headed Bayard's council of sorcerors for a brief period?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you want? And why would someone like you marry the son of Uther Pendragon?"  
"Arthur is not his father. Arthur will be the greatest king Albion has ever known, he will restore magic to the land and heal the land after Uther's regin."  
"Then you agree Uther must die."  
"I never said that."  
"You are a strange girl and alougth clearly a powerful sorceress you have no experience of this world."  
"If Uther dies by magic then he will be proved right. The people may never trust magic again. Besides to kill another man even Uther would make you as bad as him."  
"You are a foolish child Uther must die and soon. He deserves his death and the people willl see it is him and not magic who is to blame and when Camelot burns you treaturous child and your foolish husband will burn with it. you may be powerful but you could not hope to match me."  
"I will not let you do this _Bryrw fadalk"_ Myrlinna sent a ball of magic hurtling towards Malvern.  
Malvern was hit in the chest and fell to the ground. From the ground he snet a siilar ball at Myrlinna who fell and cut her forehead on a stone. The two quickly recovered and the fight continued. He was the most powerful opponet Myrlinna had ever faced, he struck her as a reverse Uther linded by his hatred of those who shunned magic.

The pair fought for what seemed like hours neither could over power the other but they could oth defend themselves. No one could win until someone made a mistake.  
"Linna" Arthur called drawing his sword at Malvern when he returned and saw her fighting him, however Arthur was sent hurtling into a tree.  
Malvern laughed, "foolish girl Camelot will burn tomorrow night." Then he dissapeared.

Myrlinna ran to Arthur helping him up. "He is like a reverse of your father." She told him.  
"Except he hates your guts."  
"Arthur," Myrlinna began quite seriously, "so does Uther. He may put up with me but only because he has no choice. He would be happy to see me dead."  
"Myrlinna-"  
"Don't bother, I can handle Uther's hated because I have your love. I will not let him die by a sorcerors hand for you not for him."  
"I know." Arthur said quietly.  
"We have to get back to Camelot quickly. Tommorrow night we are under attack. I am going to use magic to get us back to Camelot."

**Uther's POV**

He was asleep when he heard a crash in his bed chamber. His son and his sorceress wife were lying on the floor tangled with his armour.  
Myrlinna looked guilty "sorry I misjudged the distance. I can clean up the mess."  
"Don't bother" he snapped "what's going on?"  
"I'm going to kill that bloody Dragon" Myrlinna screamed.  
"How do you know about the- never mind, did you stop Malvern?"  
"No he said Camelot will burn tommorrow night. We had to wanr you." Arthur said.  
"This is your fault." Uther spat at Myrlinna.  
"I didn't put the idea into his head." the girl argued.  
"Shut up, its not to late to have you executed you know." He yelled at the girl.  
"Father it's not her fault." Arthur defended his wife.  
"I don't care. Just summon your knights." He told his son. "As for you witch...do what you have to do but if you are caught using magic I will not be merciful."  
"I know." She replied before dissapearing into thin air.  
"Does that not get annoying" Uther asked his son.  
"Not really. you get used to it. Goodbye father."

**Hunith's POV**

"So Malvern is Myrlinna's father? I bet that's quite a story." Gaius said that evening. He had not pressed her for answers over the last few days and Hunith had hoped he never would.  
Hunith was about to tell him when Myrlinna appeared on the table sending Gaius's bottles to the floor.

"Sorry" she said "I havn't quite got the hang of this dissapearing and reappearing thing yet. Still could be worse last time I tried me and Arthur crashed into Uther's bedchamber and woke him up.  
"He must have been furious." Gaius said.  
"He would be if it wasn't for the threat of this Malvern." Myrlinna rubbed her forehead where she had a deep gash. Hunith couldn't hold back a gasp. Malvern didn't know Myrlinna was his daughter but even so it upset her.  
"What happened?" Gaius asked.  
"I tried to reason with him but that didn't work, we ended up fighting the result was stalemate, he swore Camelot would burn. Arthur is summoning the knights. I have permission from the king to do whatever I need to as long as I don't get caught."  
"Myrlinna" Hunith begins she has to tell her daughter the truth.  
"Don't worry about me mother." She said completly misunderstanding Hunith.  
"What are you going to do?" Gaius asked.  
"Kill him." Hunith just managed to hold back a cry.  
"Myrlinna you can't" she said.  
"I have to. There's no way of stopping him. Like Edwin Muirden, Nimueh, Aulfric, Sofia and some assassins. I take no pleasure in killing but sometimes I have no choice."

Hunith couldn't stop shaking, Myrlinna had killed people. She would be the first to say her daughter wasn't evil but it was still a shock. This was the life she had chose though. As future queen of Camelot Myrlinna's life would not be easy. Hunith said nothing as Myrlinna spent the day looking through her spellbook for speels, spells that killed.

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur had spent the night and day preparing the knights and even the common people of Camelot for battle. He stood on the battlements when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"There's nothing the knights can do this time." His wife told him.  
"What happened to your usual hopeful self?" Arthur asked Myrlinna.  
"You cannot harm a sorceror with swords and arrows. Not one as powerful as Malvern. He's stronger than anyone I have ever fought. The only way to stop him is magic."  
"No" Arthur said realising what she was planning "You can't."  
"I will challenge Malvern to a duel, he wins Camelot burns, I win he leaves."  
"You won't kill him?"  
"I have killed precisely 12 people, wildmen, assassins, Sorcerors and she's. I take no pleasure in it and avoid it when possible. I'm not a knight, I'm just a girl who some spirit was stupid enough to bless with immense power. I will defeat Malvern do not worry."  
"How can you be sure."  
"I can be sure I will survive because of the dragon's prophecy. I will be your queen you are not king yet so I can't die yet."  
Arthur kissed her. "If he hurts you I swear I will find a way to make him pay."

Malvern's POV

Malvern headed toward Camelot, he easily overpowered the knights and the prince and left them crumpled in a heap unconcious. He headed towards the castle.  
"Malvern" he heard his name called when he reached the great hall. Uther Pendragon sat on his throne.  
"Uther" he sneered. "Your son and that sorceress he married, useless."  
"If I am so useless you will fight me willingly. A proper duel" He tunred to see Emrysa had spoken.  
"The stakes?" he asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? You win Camelot burns, I win you leave and never return."  
"Such a foolish witch, alright I will accept your challenge."

He shot a spell at the princess who shot one back, Uther seemed to shcoked to speak. Two of the most powerful sorcerers in the land were duelling over the future of Camelot. If his kingdom survived it would be due to the girl Emrysa.

She was stronger than he had expected. He had never fought anyone anywhere near his equal and this girl with a bit of training could easily be his superior. He had heard the rumours but despite her power she was young and inexperienced.

Eventually Emrysa was hit in the throat and fell gasping to the floor.

He moved closer to finish her off when he heard a familar scream.  
"Myrlinna, no." He turned to see who had spoken and he saw Hunith. He had not seen her in years, more finely dressed than when he first saw her, four years after he had left Camelot she had been just sixteen as fresh and beautiful peasant girl, he had loved her truly he had. But had had to leave to protect her. He didn't want her to see him like this. If she didn't want the girl dead he was sorry but she had to die.  
"I'm sorry Huntih but the girl has to die."  
"But you don;t understand-" Hunith began.  
Gaius appeared at Hunith's side "look at her Malvern, I mean properly look at her work it out."

Malver looked at the bleeding girl. He took in her face so much like Hunith's face but paler and the dark hair and blue eyes were his, so were the powers, he realised. She was his daughter.

"Impossible" those angry words came from Uthers mouth. Uther was no fool he had worked it out too. Malvern was so distracted he didn't notice as Uther fired an arrow straight to his heart.

It was ironic such a powerful sorceror killed by a single arrow. Hunith ran over to him, taking him in her arms.  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered to her.  
"I forgive you" she whispered and he died.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Muttering a few magic words she eased the pain and managed to close the wound in her throat. Standing up she looked over to the dead sorceror.  
"Linna" Arthur called running into the hall. Seeing his mother in law holding the body of the dead sorceror, Gaius loooking uncomfortable and his own father looking like he was going to explode with rage he asked.  
"What just happened?"  
"I wish I knew, I was losing and then Gaius and mother turned up and everything just stopped."  
"Gaius what just happened?" she asked the elderly physician.  
"If I were you Myrlinna I'd come with me. Now. Sire you better come too. Hunith it looks like you have alot of explaning to do."

The royal couple, Hunith and Gaius slipped away.  
Gaius poored out some drinks and sighed this isn't going to be pleasant.  
"Than can we please get this over with." Arthur asked impatiently.

Hunith took a deep breath "Myrlinna, Malvern was your father."  
Myrlinna choked on her drink, "then why did he try to kill me?"  
"He didn't know."  
"Well," Arthur said who was taking this quite well "that explains why my father was so pissed off. First your a servant, then a sorceress as well and now the daughter of his arch enemy. You need to be careful Linna if this continues father will have you executed princess or no."  
"It's hardly my fault" she snapped. Immediatly regretting it. "I'm sorry I'm just shocked. It explains alot about my powers though." She muttered, "are you going to explain this to me mother?" she asked.  
"I was sixteen when I first met him, he was a wandering sorceror this was before magic was banned in Yeodol (Cendrid's kingdom) but after it was banned in Camelot. He came to the village on midsummer morning. I was all alone and he was kind to me. It was before he was corrupted by magic and hatred he was good man back then. We would of married but then there was an alliance between Cendrid and Uther and Cendrid like Uther hunted for sorcerors he wouldn't endanger me so he left. It was only after he let that I found out I was pregnant with you. Maybe I should have told you earlier but I was scared."  
"I know mother, but Uther really isn't going to like this." Myrlinna said.  
"I won't let him do anything" Arthur said, "He can't really do anything without bringing what he considers dishonour on the family by admitting the future queen is a sorceress."  
Gods Myrlinna loved Arthur.

**Arthur's POV**

The past week had been exhausting Arthur was great when he and Myrlinna got back to their chambers, Myrlinna had her own chabers but she never slept there, she always stayed with Arthur.  
"Things would e alot easier for you if you'd married some noble lady your father chose." She said quietly.  
God he wanted to shake her, "I don't want some boring lady I want you. I'm sorry for what happened you should have got time to know your father."  
Myrlinna sighed "He was going to kill me he chose to fight Uther defended himself. I don't like Uther, I never will but I can't say I wouldn't have done the same in his position."  
"That dragon was planning something" Arthur said. "I don't know much about the dragon but I'm sure there was a different reason than the one he said why he sent you after Malvern."  
"I really hate that dragon." Myrlinna sighed. "Maybe he planned for Malvern to die, maybe he planned for Uther's death and it went wrong, maybe he marked them both for death and wanted to see what happened. I guess we'll never understand that dragon, who despite everything is on our side."

**I planned to end this story after 15 chapters but that doesn't seem to have worked I think I'm near the end now though, of 3 chapters left I think.**

Thank you to all my reviews you really encourage me.

Love you all.

BloodredCrimsonhands.


	21. Two life changing events

**Myrlinna's POV**

It was three months since the incident with Malvern, in those three months Uther had said nothing about it but he clearly hated her even more than before. Hunith had returned to Ealdor saying she couldn't stand to be here which had hurt Myrlinna but it could have been worse Myrlinna tried to tell herself as she always tried to look on the bright side.

Myrlinna sat in her chambers with Morganna, Gwen had the day off as she was going out with Lancelot later, Morganna and Myrlinna were hoping the pair would marry one day as Gwen deserved to be happy. The knight and the maidservant had got very close.  
"Lancelot should ask Gwen to marry him soon." Morganna told Myrlinna gleefully.  
"Another dream?" Myrlinna asked her friend.  
"Yes, i would be brilliant I love weddings. I just wish my own could come sooner." She trailed off.  
Myrlinna gave Morganna a reasurring smile "It must be so hard for you Morganna I give you my word, I will help you and Nefarian."  
Morganna ignored her friends promise and changed the subject completely, "Incidentaly you will recieve some very special news soon."  
Myrlinna said confused, "Morganna what's going to happen?"  
"Nothing bad, but I don't think I'll tell you it would spoil the surprise." Morganna smiled evily.  
"Shame your going to have a hard time explaining to Uther why your hairs gone green." Myrlinna smirked.

Morganna ran to the mirror to find there was nothing wrong with her hair. She gave Myrlinna an evil glare.  
"It was worth a try." The princess said shrugging, "I wouldn't do that to you."  
"Myrlinna, I was wondering," Morganna began orgiving her friend instantly, "you know that I'm a seer."  
"Yes."  
"So I have magical abilities?"  
"Yes."  
"Would you teach me magic?"

Myrlinna thought for a bit, teaching Morganna would only strengthen reasons to make magic legal. But if Morganna was caught...and if it was found out Myrlinna taught her... but this was Morganna. Besides Myrlinna had been feeling ill he last few days and with Arthur away hunting she needed something to cheer her up.  
"We'd have to be careful but yes I'll teach you."  
"Can we start now?"  
"Yes but I warn you I'm not sure how to teach this, people like you are born with the ability to do it but have to learn. I was born able to do magic and I taught myself. But I'm willing to try. We'll start with something simple," Myrlinna removed her necklace and put it on the table.  
"_Risam"_ she said and the necklace rose into the air and flew around the room. Myrlinna finally landed it back on the table.  
"Try it." she told Morganna.

"_Risam" _Morganna said. Nothing happened. Morganna looked dissapointed.  
"You'll get the hang of it you just need practice." Myrlinna said encouragingly.  
Morganna tried it several times and nothing happened. After about an hour the necklace lifted just a few centimetres off the table before falling back.  
"Did you see that Linna?" she asked excitedly, "I did it."  
"Keep practicising and by the end of the week you'll have all sorts of objects flying around the room."  
"Can you teach me to do that thing you do?"  
"What thing?"  
"Where you dissapear and reappear again."  
"Eventually. It's dangerous first time I tried it I was cut in half."  
Morganna winced "sounds painful."  
"Wasn't that bad but you've got me to stop that happening to you. You've got quite alot of magic potential Morganna, if this is what you want in a few years time you could be a proper sorceress."  
"Yes, I know I'll never be as powerful as you but I'd like to be able to do things to Arthur, like turning his hair green and I want to be able to do that dissapearing thing so I can see Nefarian without Uther getting suspicious."  
"Sure one thing you should know, never read a spell unlesss you know what it does, I turned Arthur into a frog once."  
That made Morganna laugh so much she fell on the floor.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in" Myrlinna said.  
It was Lancelot he looked confused to see Morganna rolling around in laughter on the floor as it was very out of character.  
"Don't ask" Myrlinna said.  
"Um your highness I wanted to ask-"  
"Lancelot stop calling me your highness it gets annoying. Everyone does it. Before I was just a weird girl now everyone acts like I'm special."  
"Linna, I want to ask your advice" he glanced at Morganna, "and the lady Morganna's too."  
"Why?" Myrlinna asked.  
"I'm going to ask Gwen to marry me."  
"Told you so" Morganna told Myrlinna.  
"I was wondering if you two ladies could give you some advice on how to propose."  
"Well," Morganna said, "I doubt either off us know much about traditional proposals, Myrlinna was proposed to after a massive argument, so I guess thats out. And me, I was proposed to in the woods hiding from Uther."  
"Um, not quite what I was looking for." Lancelot said politely.  
"Just go for it Lancelot she won't say no. Just I dunno get down on one knee and ask her to marry you. Have you got a ring?" Myrlinna asked.  
"Um...not yet. I may be a knight but I'm still quite poor. I want to marry her but not until I have the money."

"Well you have a ring now" Myrlinna said conjuring one out of thin air as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"I can't" Lancelot said.  
"That's an order" Myrlinna said smirking, the first time she had ever used her title as princess.  
"Well thank you. I'm going to go and find Gwen."

**Gwen's POV**

She was waiting at home for Lancelot to pick her up for their next date. She was getting far less nervous and had to admit she had fallen in love with the knight.

"Gwen?" he called knocking on her door.  
She opened it eagerly. "Lancelot" she said smiling trying not to sound to eager.  
He cleared his throat as he entered the room. "Gwen I know you and I havn't know each other along time but I really really like you. No, I love you." He got down on one knee. Was he going to propose Gwen's breathe caught in her throat.  
"Guenivere will you marry me?" he asked holding out a diamond and gold ring.  
"Yes" she said throwing her arms around him. "Yes yes yes."

**Morganna's POV**

After Lancelot left she continued to practise levitating the necklace it was exhausting work and by the evening she could levitate the necklace three foot from the table and move it back again.

At the beginning of the lesson Morganna had wondered if she could learn to be as powerful as Myrlinna but by the end of the day she had thought about it and remembered alot of things Myrlinna had done. She wondered if she really wanted to be that powerful. She still wondered if Myrlinna would tell her how to turn Arthr into a frog though.

She was just about to ask that question when from the window she saw Arthur and the knights were riding into Camelot. Myrlinna and Morganna went to greet Arthur.

**Arthur's POV**

It was weird hunting without Myrlinna. Now she was the princess it wasn't appropriate for her to run around a forest so she stayed with Morganna. Arthur felt a bit of sympathy for his wife. He still couldn't believe he was married, he was truly happy with Myrlinna. Which probably made his father hate her more.

He rode into the courtyard and saw Myrlinna and Morganna waiting for him. He dismounted leaving his new servant to deal with his horse. However his joy at seeing his wife again was short lived when he saw Myrlinna collapse and fall down the castle steps.

He ran over to her and picked her up. He realised with horror she had hit her head and blood was gashing out of her wound. He had to get her to Gaius.

He walked across the courtyard with her in his arms, Morganna ran after him.  
"What happened?" he asked her.  
"I don't know we saw you riding back into Camelot and came to greet you. We were talking about Lancelot who is going to propose to Gwen today and she suddenly fainted."

"Gaius" he called entering the physicians quarters.  
"Sire" he said and then he saw Myrlinna "what happened?"  
"She fainted, fell down the steps at the front of the castle and hit her head."  
"Well lie her down here. Any idea why she fainted, Myrlinna never faints."  
Morganna interupted, "we were having a conversation and then she suddenly went quiet and just collapsed."

"Sire" a servant intrrupted. "The king wishes you to see him to catch up on what you've missed." Arthur's manservant, Edward told him. Arthur sighed impatiently.  
"I'll be back" he told Gaius before leaving.

**Myrlinna's POV**

She awoke with blurred vision and a pain in her head and feeling a bit nauseous.  
"Urgh" she said eloquently. Taking in her surroundings as her vision returned to normal. She was in a bed in Gaius's quarters.  
"Ah so you're awake." Gaius said.  
"Are you alright Linna?" Morganna asked.  
"No, I feel like crap" she said.  
"Well despite that I suppose congratulations are in order." Gaius said smiling.  
"Um why?" Myrlinna asked. "Because I finally made a fool of myself and hurt my head as well." She said rubbing her head.  
"Myrlinna, you are with child." Gaius said still smiling.  
Myrlinna felt like fainting again.

**Arthur's POV**

Uther had been talking to his son for hours. Arthur knew he should be listening but he was worried about Myrlinna. Uther knew what had happened he just didn't care. He would be ecstatic if Myrlinna died.  
"Father" Arthur said finally "can I go now?"  
"Why?"  
"Linna's hurt."  
"Why do you love her Arthur? She's dangerous." He said.  
"She's not dangerous she never hurt anyone she's not evil father. You know this."  
"I don't trust magic."  
"I know but she would never hurt anyone. She's only ever killed in self defence."  
"She's still killed, in ways a normal woman wouldn't be capable of."  
"You've killed and I've killed how is that different?"  
"It's magic." Uther roared. "The daughter of Malvern. If I had known I would never of given you permission to marry her. Lying witch."  
"She didn't lie, she didn't know until after he died. Besides Malvern was once your friend."  
"That was long ago, go to your witch if you wish. Until you learn to trust no one you will not make a good king. Leave me." He yelled.

Arthur left. He loved his father but he could not agree with him on this. His father was misguided when it came to magic. He rushed to Gaius's chambers.  
"Myrlinna" he called entering the room.  
She was sitting on a sick bed in the physician's chambers talking to Morganna. "Ah you're back", she said sounding fine, "Gaius wouldn't let me leave until you got back."  
"So you're alright?" Arthur asked.  
"Yep, I hurt my head but there's no real damge."  
"No you need a brain for that."He smirked.  
"Prat" She returned.  
"Turn him into a frog again." Morganna said.  
"No, I am not turning him into a frog for you amusement." She said, "please Linna".  
Arthur stuck out his tongue childishly at Morganna, however Myrlinna continued.  
"For my amusement though..." she said her eyes sparkling.  
Arthur distracted her by picking her up bridal style.  
"Gaius" he called, and the old physician poked his head out of what used to be Myrlinna's room and was now a potions cupoard.  
"Yes sire?" he asked.  
"Does Myrlinna need to stay here or can I take her to bed."  
"Oh she can go with you." Gaius said.  
"I've got nothing to do now" sulked Morganna.  
"Go play with Gwen." Arthur said.  
"She's with Lancelot, Linna's been keeping me entertained." Morganna sulked.  
"Tough she's mine."

**Myrlinna's POV**

Arthur carried her to their chambers. Myrlinna knew she should have told him she was with child when he had first turned up but got distracted by Morganna.

They climbed into bed and he put his arms around her more tired than her after then hunting and talk with his father Arthur fell asleep almost instantly.  
"Arthur?" she said.  
Arthur made some indistinguishable noise then said "go to sleep Myrlinna."  
Myrlinna smiled evilly, "alright I'll wait until tomorrow to tell you that I'm pregnant."  
"Good." He muttered sleepily.  
"Night" she said.  
Myrlinna counted off thirty seven seconds before Arthur opened his eyes and sat up.  
"Could you repeat that?" he asked.  
"Night" she said as innocently as she could.  
"No, the first bit."  
"I'll wait until tommorrow."  
"Myrlinna" he said sighing.  
"I'm pregnant." She said finally.  
Arthur pulled her close to him and kissed her.

**Uther's POV**

Uther paced his chambers for hours after his argument with Arthur. Unable to sleep.

How he hated that witch, why had he agreed to let Arthur wed her? She must have bewitched him temporarily.

Malvern's daughter. Malvern had been his friend once, Uther shoul dhave listened to him about using magic at Arthur's birth but he would never admit that. He had cast Malvern out with the rest of the sorceror's when Igraine died. He hadn't realised he had a daughter.

A daughter who would one day become queen of Camelot.

Suddenly moments later he felt a pain in his chest and his vision blurred. He couldn't breathe. He tried to call for the guards but couldn't.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Myrlinna and Arthur awoke to banging on the door.  
"Prince Arthur, Princess Myrlinna wake up. King Uther Pendragon is dying."  
Myrlinna wasn't happy as she had expected to be. She wasn't sad either. She was sad for Arthur of course but he would be a good king.

Myrlinna whispered a few magic words and she and Arthur were dressed. They ran to Uther's chambers, Myrlinna thought it would be a ad idea to use magic in front of the dying king.

**Arthur's POV**

He had known this would happen someday but he hadn't thought it so sudden. He wanted to speak to his father before he died he didn't want the last words he ever spoke to him to have been spoken in anger.

His father looked so old laid out on his bed. Arthur could see every line on his face. Uther had been older than most men were when their first children were born because of Igraine's barrenness, but he was still only fifty five.

Along wih Morganna and Gaius. Arthur and Myrlinna surrounded Uther's deathbed.

"Arthur" Uther whispered, he sounded so old and hoarse.  
"Yes father" Arthur said.  
"You will make a good king because you care about the people above your own life. I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said."  
"I know father." Arthur reasurred the dying king.  
"Be careful Arthur being king is not easy. You will have to make difficult decisions, I don't approve of your choice for a queen but at least she'll help you." Uther whispered.  
"Goodbye father." Arthur whispered holding back the tears, he had never thought Uther was a good king but he was still his father and he loved him.  
"Arthur" Uther whispered and he died.

He felt Myrlinna squeeze his arm in am effort to be comforting. Myrlinna couldn't do anything to comfort him ecspecially as she didn't even like Uther but she was trying and that why he loved her, her kind heart.

Arthur shuddered as the guards and finally all of the castle was chanting "the king is dead, long live the king."


	22. King Arthur and Queen Myrlinna

**Myrlinna's POV**

It wasn't difficult to arrange Uther's funeral. There was already protocol in place for the death of a king and Uther would naturally be buried with his ancestors in the royal vault. Since Uther had died at night his funeral was easily scheduled for the following day. At noon, in an hours time.

Myrlinna felt sorry for Arthur. Uther was right about one thing being king would not be easy. It wasn't until several hours after Uther's death Myrlinna realised if Arthur was king she was queen. She remembered how almost a year ago she had laughed when the dragon had told her she would be Arthur's queen and bear his sons. She had told him he was wrong.

And here she was aged eighteen the new queen of Camelot, pregnant with Arthur's son, she knew it was a boy Morganna had told her. She supposed she would have to release the dragon but she would wait until sorcery was legal again.

"Myrlinna" Arthur said suddenly. It was weird to see him sitting on Uther's throne, he was also wearing black, he had hardly spoken to her all day but she had not left his side.  
"Yes" she said.  
"I will have to speak a my father's funeral. I will say the ban on magic is lifted. When I say this I think you should do some sort of magic like I dunno make star dust fall on Camelot or something."  
"Bit dramatic isn't it?" Myrlinna asked Arthur.  
"Myrlinna you need to be dramatic to get this ban lifted. Personally I think people will be relieved, they feared my father's persecution more than the magic itself. I'm going to form some sort of council like they have in Mercia. Can you handle that?"  
"Pretty much what I did in Mercia, should be easy enough." Myrlinna said, "I'm just worried about people accepting magic back after twenty two years."  
"Nothing ventured nothin gained." The new king said shrugging "besides I'm surprised you last this long you're not exactly inconspicous".  
"I know" Myrlinna sighed "but I can't help worrying."

**Gwen's POV**

She was going to marry Lancelot. She was so happy even when Lancelot left the following evening. She slept late and woke at ten o'clock. Horrified by how late she was. Morganna wouldn't be too angry but Gwen prided herself on being a good maid.

There were so many people around it took an hour instead of the usual twenty minutes to get to the castle. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

She finally arrived at the castle she found lady Morganna in her chambers.  
"Morganna i'm getting married." She said gleefully.  
Morganna turned around and Gwen realised she was crying and she was wearing black. "My lady what's happened?" she asked.  
"Uther's dead. I didn't think I'd be upset but he was like a father to me."  
Gwen felt guilty about her previous happiness.  
"So Arthur and Linna are king and queen then?"  
"Yes. I know Arthur will be a wonderful king but I'm just upset. Come on we're going to the great hall Uther's funeral is in an hour."

Arthur sat on the kings throne, he looked tired and the black made him look strange. Myrlinna looked even stranger, the black against with her white skin and dark hair. Arthur had order he queen's throne, which had been locked away by Uther at the death of Igraine, to be carried back into the hall for Myrlinna.

If someone had told Gwen when she first spoke to Myrlinna that this brave peasant girl in the stocks was going to be the queen of Camelot Gwen would have laughed. Myrlinna seemed a bit shocked and tired but Arthur looked worse, sad and tired.

**Arthur's POV**

Uther's funeral parade began, Arthur couldn't believe he was the king of Camelot. It was hard, dealing with the death of his father and trying to run Camelot.

He glanced over at Myrlinna, the two of rode behind the coffin, he briefly wodered how Myrlinna who could barely ride a horse astride had managed to ride side saddle without falling off, magic he gueesed. He now realised his father had had to do this, had the crown thrust upon him, and his father before that, and one day the child in Myrlinna's womb would have to deal with this too. Poor child.

The church ceremony was quite dull a typical funeral, few people cried. It struck Arthur that few people were saddened by his father's death. Finally it was his turn to speak. He nudged Myrlinna to make sure she was paying attention.  
"Remember" he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"My father was a good man deep down, although I can understand why so many of you find that hard to believe. He was scarred by a bad experience with magic and it made him cruel and paranoid. But he was once a good man. But misguided, which is why my first act as king is to lift the ban on magic."

This was met with cheers. From a relieved population who had feared Arthur would be like his father. Myrlinna stood up and everyone went silent curious about their new queen who was a former peasant girl.  
Myrlinna spoke a few words Arthur didn't understand. The church door flew open and golden dust came floating in from the sky. The crowd looked momentarily scared they realised what was going on and cheered.

For the rest of the funeral procession and the burial everyone was talking about the new sorceress queen. Arthur wondered if he should have lifted the magic ban later. Myrlinna seemed to agree although she said nothing, this wasn't fair on her either.

**Myrlinna's POV**

Well the people of Camelot had been more excepting than Myrlinna had thought. Uther's funeral was not pleasant. There was no real sorrow at Uther's death but no joy either. Myrlinna could only imagine how hard it was for Arthur.

She subconciously placed her hand on her stomach, this child was the future king. He would have to go through what Arthur had to today. Hopefully not for a long long time.

The funeral was over. Arthur had sent messengers to all the kingdoms inviting the kings to his coronation. In three days time Camelot would have a king again. A few days after the coronation the kingdom would be stable again.

"Arthur" she said when they were finally alone in his chambers to change out of their black funeral clothes.  
"Yes" he said.  
"I'm going to release the dragon."  
"Why?" he asked, "he almost killed your mother, he is responsible for your father's death."  
"Two reasons" she began "first, the dragon like me is a creature of the old religion, my kin, but secondly and most importantly I want it as far away from here as possible."  
"Release it if you wish," he told her, "I have to plan the coronation."  
"Thanks," she said kissing Arthur, "you'll make a great king I know you will, you just need time."

Myrlinna went to see the dragon. She did want to set the creature free it was cruel to keep it changed here.  
"Do you know why I'm here?" she asked.  
"As I have said before my knowledge of your life is not universal. Your highness." He said the last bit with a twinkle in his eye as he knew a sorceress princess put him one step closer to release.  
"Your majesty." She corrected him.  
She saw the dragon's facial expression change with hope,"Then Uther Pendragon is dead?"  
"Yes. I've come to release you. But you cannot harm anyone. Swear it." She commanded.  
"I swear" the dragon replied.  
With a few magic words Myrlinna broke the dragon's chains.

The dragon flew past her. And out into Camelot Myrlinna followed. The dragon swooped around Camelot a few times before flying off into the distance.

Myrlinna became aware of all the eyes on her. She could here their whispers.  
"She set the dragon free."  
"She's a sorceress."  
"Magic is no longer banned."  
"Magic is an affront to god she will burn in hell."  
"A sorceress queen would bring peace to lands so torn by Uther's hatred."

Opinions were clearly very different. At least she no longer had to hide her magic. She wanted to speak with Gaius.

"Gaius" she called out. "Are you there?"  
"Arh your majesty." Gaius said smirking.  
"Don't" she said "just don't."  
"Tiring day."  
"Yes. Did you attend the funeral?"  
"Yes I saw you doing magic in a church possibly not the most sensible way to reveal you're a sorceress."  
"No but most people seem ok with it. There are a few people who said, what was it? Oh yeah that I'm an evil witch who should burn in hell."  
"Who said that?"  
"No idea."  
"I also heard you released the dragon."  
"Oh you saw that."  
"Are you ever going to learn discresion?"  
"No, but Arthur said I could release the dragon so I don't really have anything to hide."  
"How's Arthur?"  
"Tired we've been up all night and it's worse for him he's lost his father and the people expect things of him. All have to do is stand next to him and shut up."  
"I have no doubt you will go beyond their expectations."  
Myrlinna rolled her eyes Gaius would never change. Well he was right the new queen would not just stand there and look pretty.

**Arthur's POV**Three days since his father's funeral. Arthur stood in the side chapel of the church, he was going to be crowned king of Camelot. He wore the traditional red and gold outfit worn by all the kings of Camelot on their coronation's.

He was nervous, what if he couldn't live up to his people's expectations.  
"You don't need to worry" Myrlinna said appearing suddenly out of thin air, Arthur wondered where she'd been. She wore a red and gold trimmed dress last worn by his mother Igraine for her coronation.  
"Of course I do," He said.  
"No Arthur I know you will be a great king it's your destiny." She said confidently.  
Arthur was greatful for Myrlinna. He didn't know what he would do without her. Otherside of the coin indeed.

"I crown you Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot." The archbishop finally said after a lot of ceremony which Arthur felt was pointless. Arthur rose and the crowd cheered. Arthur took the smaller crown form the archbishop it was his job to crown his queen. Myrlinna came and kneeled in front of him.  
"I crown my queen Myrlinna Emrysa Pendragon. Queen of Camelot," he said.

There were celebrations into the night celbrating the coronation of the new king and queen of Camelot. The people loved them, the handsome warrior king and his beautiful sorceress queen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day they would unite Albion.

One day Arthur would be the most famous king in history. But the story would become corrupted. Queen Myrlinna would become Merlin, Arthur manservant, court magician and trusted advisor.

This is the story that was shunned by legend.

The story of Myrlinna Emrysa, high sorceress of Albion and Queen of Camelot.


	23. Epilogue

**Twenty one years later.**

Crown Prince Henry Pendragon rode through Camelot after his hunting trip. He looked alot like his father except his hair which was dark like his mother's. Or as his aunt Morganna put it "thank god he's got something of Myrlinna's, another Arthur would be ergh."

His parents had united Albion. One day he would rule over all the lands. His father was a great warrior and leader. His mother the most powerful sorceress who ever lived. Arthur and his knights and Emrysa or Myrlinna and her sorcerors.

Henry could do a few magic tricks but he had never had a very strong magical gift nor had he ever been interested in learning.

He rode into the courtyard. His younger brother's Gaius, named after the late court physician and a father figure to his mother, and Tristian were practicing fighting, Tristian was eighteen and he had inherited strong magical gifts from his mother. So he used that to fight instead of weapons. Gaius was twelve and was more like Henry.

His sister's Igraine and Alyss leaned over the balcony with some of their ladies in waiting. Alyss was fourteen and had golden hair like their father and pale skin like their mother. Igraine was sixteen and had dark hair like their mother and tanned skin like their father. Both girls liked to had startling perwinkle blue eyes like their mother and were much sought after by powerful men.

"Henry, you're back. Did you have a good hunting trip" Henry turned to see his father, King Arthur walking through the courtyard. Arthur was now in his forties but still a powerful soldier.

Henry followed his father into the main hall, where his mother was surrounded by her sorcerors and sorceress which included Morganna, who had been his grandfather's ward,her husband Lord Nefarian and although she wasn't a sorceress Lady Guinevere and old friend of both his mother and Lady Morganna, Guenivere was the wife of Sir Lancelot, his father's most trusted knight.

His mother's blue eyes lit up when she saw the two of them enter. Althugh she was no longer young, she seemed younger than a lot of her fellows, her zest for life had never gone and she seemed ageless. The queen embraced her husband and eldest son.  
"Mordred has died." She told Arthur, she sounded relieved Henry was confused.  
"It's a shame" Arthur said, "he was sweet when he was a child."  
"More importantly it means the great dragon was wrong or lying when he said he would one day kill you."  
"So what's your point?"  
"What else did he lie about? Was this ever our destiny? Or did the dragon say it was to make it so?"  
"I'm not complaining either way." Arthur said leading his queen onto the dance floor.

Henry was left alone and confused his parents didn't always make sense, "are you alright Henry?" he heard someone ask. It was Lady Rhian, Guinevere and Lancelot's daughter, his future wife.  
He was about to reply when an owl, called Archimedes by his mother, came squarking into the hall.  
"Emrysa, I'm bored." The owl complained sitting on Arthur's head.  
"Let's go" he told Lady Rhian quickly.  
The last thing Henry heard before he left the hall was his father shouting "I hate that bloody owl."

**Was watching sword in the stone last night and I thought Archimedes would make a good character to add. Well this is the end of Myrlinna. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Hope you enjoyed the story.**

BloodredCrimsonhands


End file.
